


Young Hearts Be Free Tonight     (Or Minho and Kibum's Excessively Classy Investigative Services)

by Madd4the24



Category: K-pop, SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Detectives, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Romance, boys being emotionally constipated, boys working hard for the money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd4the24/pseuds/Madd4the24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho had never been in love, not even with the girl he’d almost married, but he’d heard it described in fanciful ways that made him scoff. His mother and father still looked at each other like there was no one else on the planet, and while Minho loved Kibum, he certainly wasn’t in love with him. So he had no idea what it was like to be so wholly struck by someone, so infatuated and so compelled by the emotion, that everything else faded away.</p><p>Until now.</p><p> </p><p>(Or the SHINee fic where Minho and Kibum run a detective agency, platonically raise their sort of love child Taemin, and each manage to fall head over heels in love with people who are far less emotionally constipated than they are.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic must first be prefaced with the additional information:
> 
> I'm relatively new to the world of Kpop. I've only been lurking around, spamming the repeat button of Kpop videos on youtube for about two months. I mention this because until I started listening to Kpop, I knew relatively nothing about South Korea. While I've been delving much deeper into the culture lately, I'm still ignorant of a lot of things. That said, I've taken some liberties with the educational system in South Korea in this fic, and some with the law or judicial system. I remind readers that I'm human and make mistakes, and I also have to mold some facts into fiction in order to preserve the integrity of the plot. And yes, Wikipedia was my best friend while I was writing this fic, but I hope it doesn't show too much.
> 
> Feedback is love, Kudos are awesome, and so is lurking. I'm an avid believer of finding what works for you. Now enjoy!

Without a pricey air conditioner, one that Minho could confidently say they were at least six months away from being able to afford, the office in the month of late April was unbearably hot. In a way, Minho prided himself in his tolerance of all things uncomfortable, but as he felt the sweat pool at the small of his back, making his shirt stick, he was nearing his wits end with the summer’s early heat wave. The upstairs apartment he shared with his best friend was likely just as hot, and he could only hope desperately that it would cool somewhat after the sun fell. 

Minho was also absolutely bored out of his mind. Sundays were always a little slow, but it seemed especially so as he tapped his pen against the desk surface. Weekdays were their busiest time period. It seemed that everyone believed ducking out from their lunch hour to take up a private investigator’s services was something never heard of before.

Once two of Minho’s clients, each of them coincidentally harboring accusations against each other, had literally run into each other on a Monday morning. That had been a riot. 

“Bored much?”

Minho’s chair swiveled a little and he turned to look across the office at his best friend. He’d known Kibum since kindergarten. They’d gone to high school together, only ever really lived with each other, and probably were going to end up being buried together. It was a morbid thought, but Minho hadn’t had a date in almost nine months, and not from lack of trying, and Kibim was busy pinning away over someone he was too shy to ask out. Probably the only thing he was shy about.

“Slow day,” Minho grunted out, then asked, “What’re you working on?”

It was then that Minho noticed Kibum hadn’t actually been doing any work while Minho ruthlessly attacked the heat with his thoughts. Instead the short haired boy had been tapping furiously on his phone, probably writing out text messages to a Seoul detective he’d never send them to. 

“Nothing,” Kibum admitted easily enough. “Closed two cases last night. And nothing new has come in since then.”

Minho’s eyebrow’s pulled together. “Which cases? That Kang case?”

Kibum righted himself fully in his chair and reached for a nearby file, flipping it open. He held up a picture of an achingly beautiful university student with bleach blond hair. “Remember Choi Minki?” Kibum tapped the picture. “Goes by Ren?”

“Oh. I remember now. His boyfriend was suspicious because he kept disappearing at odd hours of the night, coming back with evasive answers and was clearly hiding something. Kang Dong Ho. But he had the weird name. Baekho?”

Kibum gave a snap to his fingers and held up a second picture, a surveillance photo of the boy in question embracing a dark haired man in front of a nondescript shop. It had Minho squinting, because the picture seemed obvious, but he’d since learned that nothing ever was. Assumptions led to mistakes, and they couldn’t afford to lose any clients to mistakes. They were barely scraping by as it was. 

“He wasn’t cheating,” Minho said, judging by the look in Kibum’s face. 

“No,” the other agreed. “It took two weeks of following him around like a sasaeng, but I worked it out. Kang doesn’t have anything to worry about with this other guy, his name is Kim Jong Hyun by the way. Instead, I let Kang know that if his boyfriend were cheating on him, it would be with a pair of Louis Vinton red pumps, and not the owner of the shop.”

The heat was almost forgotten as Minho’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

Kibum laughed and produced a third photo, this time of grainy quality, but it was still clear enough to show the blond boy in question being helped into a pair of distinctly female shoes. “Choi likes heels, and Kim has a shop that caters specifically to a male clientele who desire them. I’m going to take a wild guess here and say that Choi didn’t want his boyfriend to know about his after hours shoe orgasms.”

“Kibum!”

Minho spun away and towards the street, trying to distract himself from the mental picture blossoming in his head. He was feeling overly sexually frustrated, and having such a beautiful boy on his mind wasn’t helping. Kibum was hardly ever helpful, as well.

“Do you know how hard it was to even get in?” Kibum demanding, trying to draw Minho’s attention back. “Apparently you have to know someone who knows someone to even get a recommendation. I knew where Choi was going from the start, but it took me those two weeks to get through the door.”

Outside the office and through the big glass windows Minho could see a pair of teenagers holding hands, the girl’s fingers stretched up to brush at the boy’s wrist. They made a cute pair. At least until he remembered his last boyfriend had held his hand in public the same way, with the same amount of affection, and that relationship had ended with a suitcase full of clothes going through a window and Minho having to hold Kibum back from trying to push his suddenly ex-boyfriend down the stairs.

Minho was never sure whether to be appreciative for Kibum’s overprotective mothering or not. 

And of course before that, there’d been … her … but Minho tried not to think about her. It still ached deep in his heart some nights.

“How’d you get in?”

Kibum shrugged. “Turns out I did know someone who knew someone. And I …”

“You what?” Minho turned to him. “Are you blushing?”

“It was for the job!” Kibum defended sternly. “I couldn’t do all that work to get in the shop and then not buy anything. That would have been suspicious!”

Minho rocked back in his chair with a laugh, happy to notice a moment later that some time had passed and he was in a much better mood. Even if it was too hot.

With only a pause more, Kibum rattled off, “I bought flats, thank you very much.”

“For the job?” Minho couldn’t help teasing, “Or for a certain detective?”

Kibum’s eyes narrowed. “I love you, Minho, but I will destroy you.”

Minho waved a hand at him, watching Kibum cross his legs over the top of his desk. “Ask him out already. Every time he comes around here you spend half an hour flailing like a jellyfish and end up embarrassing us both. He likes you, the only problem is, he’s even more shy about it than you are. The two of you are comical, actually.”

Kibum kicked one of his shoes ruthlessly in Minho’s direction, making the younger boy duck to avoid contact. “For your information, Minho, Detective Kim is friendly. He’s a friendly guy. And I’m not going to make things awkward for Taemin because I’m attracted to Detective Kim.”

“So you do think he’s hot!”

“I hate you.”

Minho risked another glance at the nearby clock. Taemin was actually due in by the end of the hour. The sweet, auburn haired teen spent his Sundays down at the local police station, earning school credit in exchange for grunt work. Taemin had been particularly close to Detective Kim for almost as long as Minho had known him, and they had the kind of relationship that Minho thought was really kind of adorable. No everyone could put up with Taemin’s hyperactivity on a weekly basis.

Minho asked, “Are you planning on imitating a jellyfish today, too, when Taemin and Detective Kim show up?” Kim was like clockwork when it came to Taemin. He had him in Minho’s office no later than one every Sunday, and in over a year he’d yet to be late about it.

Taemin lived with them too. Sometimes Minho forgot that. Maybe it was because Taemin had started out as a frightened but determined kid, sleeping on their couch because it was the closest to the door and there’d been no trust between the three of them. These days Taemin crashed in the bed of whomever was convenient, the teen exhausted most days, and their apartment space lacking enough room to give Taemin a place of his own. 

Kibum cleared his throat thoroughly. “That was the first case I solved last night while you were drooling into your pillow.”

“Hey!”

“Case two took an even shorter amount of time.” Kibum had more photos, this time of a petite boy with big eyes. “Meet Woo Sung-hyun. Or Kevin. He goes by both. He is in fact stalking our client Lee Kiseop.”

Minho frowned. “Have you reported it to the local station yet?”

“Nope.” Kibum tossed the photo down. “And I don’t plan to. Minho, this kid doesn’t have a bad bone in his body. Trust me, I watched him enough to be sure. He’s sweet. He’s just awkward, too. I don’t think he knows how to tell Lee that he likes him, so he’s just lurking around.”

“So there’s another person who doesn’t know how to tell a boy he likes him.”

Kibum held up a warning finger, then stressed out, “I talked to him this morning. Kiseop, I mean. I told him about Woo, and that I didn’t think the kid was dangerous at all, just a little in love with him. I think they’re going out for dinner tonight. So there, my two open cases are now closed. Three if you count Huang Zitao’s case. That report was filled officially at the police station today.”

Amidst the sudden silence of the office Minho’s stomach rumbled, reminding him that it was well into the lunch hour, and he’d skipped breakfast to get a jumpstart on some of the paperwork from a previous job. 

“Food?” Kibum demanded, sounding as hungry as Minho felt. 

“Okay,” Minho agreed, standing. He reached for his wallet and slid it into his back pocket, legs aching against the sudden movement of standing. “Taemin always comes in hungry anyway, and I don’t think we’re going to have much business today.”

Sometimes Minho thought the world was conspiring against him. Because that was the moment the door jingled and a woman in a large hat, her eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, appeared. She paused, bowed respectfully, and then said, “My name is Jung Soo-yeon. I was told you could help me?”

Kibum rounded his desk quickly, gesturing for Minho to go ahead. “Go, get food. I’ll take care of Miss Jung.”

“Jessica,” she corrected softly. 

Minho gave them both strong nod, then excused himself out onto the hot street outside.

Hands fisted in his pockets he walked along slowly, not wanting to work up any more of a sweat. The sun was high and he pushed at his hair, pulling the strands away that had matted to his forehead. 

It was actually nice to get out of the office. Some days he spent all his time indoors. Kibum was the one who liked to go out and follow their targets, and collect information. Minho preferred to research the things they needed, and compile the data. Kibum called him analytical. Minho called himself practical.

He ducked down a side alley on his way to a nearby place they ordered from at least once a week. He’d pick up Taemin’s usual, and maybe a cool soup for himself and Kibum. Something cool was preferable to anything else. 

He was busy daydreaming about the food, crossing to an adjacent street when he just happened to catch sight of the form in front of him.

Minho had never been in love, not even with the girl he’d almost married, but he’d heard it described in fanciful ways that made him scoff. His mother and father still looked at each other like there was no one else on the planet, and while Minho loved Kibum, he certainly wasn’t in love with him. So he had no idea what it was like to be so wholly struck by someone, so infatuated and so compelled by the emotion, that everything else faded away.

Until now.

The young man walking along in front of him was … Minho wasn’t sure any of the words he knew would do the boy justice. Be he was gorgeous, ambling along with perfect legs, the most adorable face, and the kind of posture that reeked of friendliness. 

Why had Minho never seen this boy before? How had he never seen him? The neighborhood wasn’t that big, and the boy was walking like the knew the streets intimately. 

In his arms the boy balanced several large boxes, wrapped in brown paper, and impossible to identify. His arms were stretched wide around them, but he carried them with confidence. And on top there was an open magazine, completely capturing his attention, making it impossible for him to see Minho.

Minho had never wanted to be seen by anyone so badly in his life.

He felt a chill run through him as he trailed after the boy, unable to let him out of his vicinity. Was this love at first sight? Did it actually happen? Minho wasn’t sure. He was only aware of the soft curve to the boy’s hair, the way his back never slouched, and the perfectly kissable lips that were pursed in thought over something.

Then he laughed, and a smile fought its way onto Minho’s face. 

This boy, whoever he was, was even more beautiful when he laughed. Minho wanted to make him laugh every day for the rest of his life.

It was because he was so busy admiring the boy that he failed to see the sudden drop in front of him, the curb ending abruptly and sending Minho spilling out. His feet barely managed to catch his legs in time, and his arms went out for balance.

If he hadn’t fallen like a fool in love he might have seen the car before he heard it. 

Minho only remembered sprinting, calling upon all the power in his legs, pumping hard as he dashed forward, determined to save the boy he’d likely just fallen in love with. The boy who was in the path of the car barreling down the street and none the wiser about the danger. 

Minho knocked them both so viciously to the side that the packages went flying into the air and Minho felt a rough burn along his palms immediately. His breath was taken from him and for what felt like forever he could only stare up at the perfectly blue sky, and take solace in the weight of the boy against him. He’d saved him. He’d done it. That was all that mattered. 

It took a while longer for Minho to make out the sharp, jagged breaths coming from the boy, the way he trembled in Minho’s arms, and the gathering people around them.

Then the moment was over, and Minho was climbing gingerly to his feet, shaken but never feeling more alive. He offered a hand down to the boy and asked, “Are you alright.”

Wide brown eyes peered up at him before the boy shakily accepted a hand up, swaying for a second before getting his feet fully under him. “Yes,” he all but squeaked out, then cleared his throat and said, “I’m okay. What happened?”

He had an odd voice, light and playful, but the tiniest bit nasally, and not at all what Minho had expected. It was a pleasant surprise.

Turning in a semi circle he looked for the car that could have possibly killed them both, muttering, “There was a car. It was going to hit you.”

Nearby, a woman braced a gently hand against the boy’s shoulder and said, “This young man just saved your life.”

Immediately the boy bowed towards Minho, gratitude on his face. “Thank you. I didn’t see it.”

“Because you were busy reading your magazine,” Minho said not unkindly, reaching for the discarded book a small distance away. He thrust it into the boy’s hands and said, “But the car wasn’t paying attention either. Are you sure you’re okay? You’re bleeding.”

The boy lifted his arms suddenly, shocked to find blood on his forearms. 

“Come on,” Minho said, feeling bold, his heart still pumping madly, “I’m taking you to my place.”

“What?” the boy demanded, shock lacing his tone.

Minho froze, the implication of his words making his face heat. “I meant that I have a first aid kit that’s well stocked, and we can make it there in about five minutes.”

“Okay,” the boy said softly, surprising Minho by taking his hand without provocation. He could feel cool fingers sliding up to his wrist. 

The crowd was starting thin out as Minho made for the boxes, deciding, “I’ll carry them for you. I pushed you too hard to get you out of the way. You’re bleeding a lot.”

The boy inspected his arms once more and said, “It’s shallow. And I’m much more thankful you did push me. Forget the boxes. The things inside can be replaced. It’s just food. He gave Minho a wide, perfect smile that seemed to weaken his knees.

Apparently his mother’s romance novels were right about that aspect as well. 

“What happened?” Kibum demanded the second he saw them.

“Get the first aid kit,” Minho requested, all but pulling the boy along behind him at that point. “Some guy almost ran us over. We’re okay.”

“You’re not okay,” Kibum fussed, taking in the boy’s arms first, then Minho’s palms. “You’ve both go rocks in your skin. It’s going to hurt when I take them out.” Kibum paused, eyeing Minho’s companion. “Who are you?”

Minho paled as he blurted out. “I forgot to ask you!”

The boy’s head ducked as he said, “My name is Lee Jinki.” He added a little bashfully, “My friends call me Onew.”

“Jinki,” Minjo breathed out. Then he introduced, “I’m Minho.”

Jinki smiled bright once more, bowing fully this time as he said, “Today feels very lucky. I hope it will continue.”

It was such a ridiculously optimistic thing to say, especially considering what had just happened, but it brought a grin to Minho’s face that just refused to leave. Truthfully, Minho didn’t want it to.

Minho could tell Kibum had already been won over by Jinki a few minutes later, as Minho was relegated to the sidelines with a bottle of rubbing alcohol while the other investigator diligently picked gravel out of Jinki’s arm and explained, “I have a nickname too. Nicknames are really popular these days. Everyone just calls me Key. Except for Minho.”

Wincing a little from the pain, despite how careful Kibum was being, Jinki asked, “Minho, do you have a nickname?”

Kibum opened his mouth to respond as Minho slammed the bottle of alcohol down and said, “No, I don’t. But Onew is cute. Where’d that come from?” Was he flirting? Minho was so hopeless with that sort of thing. 

Jinki shrugged and then held still for Kibum to place the clean bandages against his forearms. “Friends gave it to me when I was younger. I like Key better,” he added, turning to Kibum. “It’s special sounding.”

Kibum put down the last of the bandages and turned to Minho seriously, warning him, “We’re keeping him.”

“We can’t keep people,” Minho argued back good naturedly, glancing to Jinki to make sure the boy understood it was a joke. Though with Kibum sometimes it was hard to tell.

“We kept Taemin,” Kibum argued, crossing the floor to help Mino with his hands. 

“Key! Minho!”

Minho arched an eyebrow. “From your mouth to god’s ears.”

A startled Jinki stood abruptly as Taemin came flying through the front door, a bulkier man following more leisurely behind him. 

“It’s okay,” Minho told Jinki quietly as Kibum rushed to embrace the teen in an overshow of affection. “That’s Taemin. He lives here. He’s … he’s sort of like our little brother.

“But you and Key aren’t related?” Jinki asked inquisitively.

Minho desperately wanted to take his hand again. “We’re not, but we might as well be. We grew up together. Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

Taemin was hyperactive. That was a known fact. He was bouncy, bubbly and overall a rambunctious teen. Nothing like what he’d been a few short years ago. And Minho loved him. He’d do anything for the kid. But whatever he was feeling towards Jinki was special. It was an unknown but exhilarating feeling, one that he didn’t really want to risk on Jinki not being able to handle Taemin at his peek. However, much to his relief, it seemed Kibum had also gone ahead to brief Taemin on what had happened, and his behavior was much more subdued as he introduced himself fondly to Jinki.

“He saved my life,” Jinki told Taemin candidly, looking stronger by the minute. “I didn’t even see it coming, but then he was there, pulling me out of the way. Saving me.”

“Oh,” Taemin breathed out, delight on his face. “You’re like Superman, Minho!”

A stern voice asked, “And where is the driver of this car? The one that almost killed the two of you?”

Minho dipped his head to Detective Kim Jonghyun in respect. There weren’t a lot of people in his life that he could say he truly respected, but Jonghyun was one of them. The man was a saint, as far as Minho was concerned, often going above the call of duty, and he’d helped them out on more than one occasion. 

“It was gone by the time I’d made sure Jinki was okay. Probably just some teenager who was too scared to stop and see if they’d hit anyone.”

Jonghyun frowned for a second, then looked to Kibum asking, “You weren’t with them?”

“Me?” Kibum asked, paling a bit. “No.” He looked like he could faint at any time, and Minho wanted to encourage him to be more courageous, but there was no subtle way to do it. “Why?”

A smile pulled at the edges of Jonghyun’s mouth. “Because you and Minho seem to go everywhere together.”

“Like Siamese Twins!” Taemin piped in. 

“I was here,” Kibum told him with a shake to his head, hands wringing desperately behind his back. “There was a client. Minho went out and I stayed here.”

Was that relief Minho could see on Jonghyun’s face. Relief that Kibum hadn’t been with them when the accident occurred?

Minho was willing to be his first born on what he’d told Kibum earlier that day. Jonghyun liked him. Now if only one of them would work up the courage to ask the other out. It was almost torture watching them dance around each other.

He came out of his thought just in time to hear Jonghyun ask Jinki, “Is there anyone who’d have reason to try and hurt you?”

The complete bewilderment on Jinki’s face was enough even if he hadn’t said, “I don’t have any enemies, if that’s what you’re asking. And I’d like to think I’m pretty nice to everyone.”

“Has anyone made any threats to you lately? At your residence? Your place of employment?”

Jinki tapped his chin thoughtfully--adorably, in Minho’s book. 

“I live alone, and I work at a catering company.”

“Catering?” Taemin asked, taking Jinki’s hand in his own. “Like with cakes? And really good food?”

With a laugh Kibum caught Taemin and began to pull him away, ordering, “You know you don’t get to have sugar like that. Only on special occasions. Don’t you remember the last time you had a sugar rush? Minho had to use the broom to peel you off the ceiling.”

Taemin continued to whine, but let Kibum lead him up the stairs to their residence.

“Don’t you have homework due tomorrow?” Kibum could be heard saying, then only the sound of a door shutting.

Head cocked, Jinki observed, “Wow. He’s like a mother.”

“Yeah,” Minho agreed, “he sort of is. It’s a good thing. For both of them.”

Jonghyun wanted Jinki to go down to the police station and file a report, but the boy was adamantly against it, reasoning, “That car is long gone, and there were no traffic cameras on that street. I’m really just happy to be standing here. It’s enough. I don’t want to press the matter.”

It didn’t seem fair to Minho that someone could almost hurt Jinki and just get away with it. Not someone as precious as Jinki.

“I could look into it,” Minho proposed to Jonghyun.

“You could?” Jinki asked. “How?”

“Look around,” Jonghyun pointed out, drawing Jinki’s attention to all of the framed newspaper clippings, photos and awards on the walls. “Minho and Kibum run their own detective agency here.”

Minho corrected, “We’re private investigators. Sometimes we work with the police, and sometimes we don’t. Sometimes we have a lot of work, and sometimes we don’t. Right now we’re free for the most part. I could see if I could find that car. The police have to do everything in a strict manner. As long as Kibum and I abide by the law, we’re not under the same restrictions.”

“A private investigator,” Jinki said, voice laced with awe. “That’s so cool.”

“It’s not as glamorous as you might think.”

Jinki declined to let Minho investigate either, going as far as to make him promise, and if Minho had been a lesser man, he would have crossed his fingers behind his back. But if it was truly what Jinki wanted, Minho was going to have to let it go. Plus, how many unmarked black cars were driving around Seoul at the moment? Probably too many to count. It would have been next to impossible, but he had just wanted something to do. 

Maybe he’d wanted to prove something to Jinki.

“Taemin’s working on his homework,” Kibum announced, hopping down the stairs two at a time. “I told him he doesn’t get any snacks until he’s done at least a half hour of it. It’ll take that long to get food here anyway.”

Minho nodded. “Good. His college entrance exams are coming up soon. We want him to place well.”

Jinki crossed his arms and eyed Jonghyun, asking, “You’re not overworking him, right? He wants to earn his credits fairly, and he likes helping, but I won’t have you overworking him. His rest is important too.”

Good naturedly Jonghyun proposed, “Why don’t you come down to the station with Taemin next time? See what we do. Help out a little. We’ll spend some time together.”

Suddenly all the bravado and strength that Minho knew Kibum had worked up in himself leaked out in one felled swoop, and he watched his best friend flounder for the right words. “I … we ….”

“He’ll be there,” Minho interrupted, taking the initiative. “Right, Kibum?”

Kibum nodded a little numbly and Minho bit back a laugh. This was progress. He didn’t want to spoil it. 

“I guess,” Jinki said, as Minho insisted Kibum walk Jonghyun out to his car, “I should be heading out. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. You saved me, and then you took care of me afterwards and introduced me to all these amazing people. I’m indebted.” He bowed deeply, bangs falling into his line of sight.

Minho felt a panic climbing up his chest and into his throat. He couldn’t talk, but he couldn’t just let Jinki leave. It had taken Minho so long to find him in the first place. What would happen if he just let him go?

“Let me at least walk you home!” Minho blurt out, too loud and too forcefully.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Jinki put his hands out in front of him in a distinctly defensive motion and Minho felt like he’d ruined everything. “Thank you again.”

Minho watched as Jinki dashed out the door, past a returning Kibum who had a strange blush to his face.

“Where’s he going so quickly?” Kibum asked a little breathlessly. 

“Away,” Minho said, swallowing hard. 

“Key!” Taemin shouted from upstairs. “I’m hungry!”

Kibum asked Minho, “Think you can get some food this time without picking up a pretty boy?”

Jinki wasn’t just pretty. To Minho, Jinki was perfect.

“You know,” Minho told him, reaching for one of the take-out menus he kept nearby, “I’m not very hungry. You should just ordered something for you and Taemin from nearby.”

He would not feel sorry for himself. He would not mourn the loss of someone he’d never really had. He would not. He was not that pathetic.

No. He was just lonely. 

Against all odds, Kibum let the Jinki situation go until the following morning. It wasn’t until they were eating and Taemin was asking for seconds on his rice that Kibum said, “You know, if you just said the word I could have Onew’s address and phone number on your desk before Taemin finishes eating us out of house and home.”

Through a mouthful of rice, Taemin added, “I like Onew! He’s really nice!”

Calmly, and carefully, as if he hadn’t spent the entire night thinking about how Jinki made his heart race, he asked, “Why would I want that?”

Taemin jabbed his chopsticks at Minho. “Because you like him. I could tell. Key could tell too.”

“I could tell,” Kibum added a bit childishly. Then he sobered and said, “But really, you know it wouldn’t take long to get that. We know enough about him to find it out easily.”

“Maybe I don’t want it,” Minho said, harshly attacking the egg in front of him, popping the yoke and watching it spill onto his rice. “Jinki is a nice kid and all, and he was really thankful, but he obviously wanted it to end where it did.”

“Because he told you that,” Kibum asked coyly. “I doubt he did. Also, Onew is older than you are by a couple of years. He just doesn’t look it.”

Minho blinked sharply at that. “Really?” Maybe it was the youthful and childish essence he gave off that masked his age. 

Wait …

Minho’s gaze narrowed so furiously that Taemin set his bowl down and leaned away. 

“How do you know that he’s older than I am.”

“Because,” Kibum eased out.

“Because?”

Taemin climbed to his feet, taking few side dish bowls with him. “I’m just going to go eat this in another room. And finish the last of my homework before school. Try not to kill each other.”

Before Taemin could even escape into Kibum’s room, Minho was barking out, “Tell me you didn’t!”

“I thought you’d want it! I didn’t think you’d be stubborn like this!”

“The both of us were almost killed yesterday. There’s nothing romantic about that. So what makes you think I’d want to pursue a relationship with someone who I had that kind of experience with? He was shaken up yesterday, and nothing he did gave the impression that he was interested in me. And he shouldn’t have been. Who thinks about romance when they almost die? This isn’t some bad romance novel for teenagers. So I don’t appreciate you digging into his information like he’s one of our targets and hoping that I’ll be desperate enough to--”

“That’s not why!” Kibum interrupted, banging his hand down on the table. He took a deep breath. “Contrary to your very asinine belief, my main goal in life is not to get you laid. Yes, I do think you’d be a nicer person if you got to wake up next to someone who wasn’t Taemin drooling on your arm, but I care about you being happy, and that’s it!”

Minho clenched his fists in his lap, willing himself to just breathe for a few seconds. 

“Then tell me why.”

He couldn’t just show up on Jinki’s doorstep. He couldn’t use their trauma as a way to get a foot in the door. He wasn’t that kind of guy. If Jinki had felt anything close to the way Minho did, he wouldn’t have left as quickly as he had. There was no mistaking what had happened. 

“Because,” Kibum tried again, “while you were busy gazing at Onew like he was the last bar of chocolate in Seoul, I was really looking at him. I was looking at him look at you the way that I look at Jonghyun. When I’m not busy being a jellyfish, of course.”

Minho felt terrible. Not jut for misunderstanding, but for making Kibum admit how much Jonghyun meant to him. He shouldn’t have had to push his friend into that. It was different when they were joking. This wasn’t the same. 

“Maybe you think you saw--”

“I know what I saw.”

“Then why did he leave so suddenly?”

When Kibum failed to answer as quickly as normal, Minho knew his question had been answered.

“Key, Minho.” Taemon’s head popped out from behind the bedroom door and said, “There’s a big delivery truck outside. Is that for us?”

Minho rose from his knees to glance out the nearest window. There was certainly a catering truck parked out front of their home. 

“Onew?” Kibum asked, almost hopefully.

“I don’t know,” Minho said, but he planned to find out.

It wasn’t Jinki. Instead it was a tiny, peppy girl with a mountain of dark brown hair piled up on her head who gave Minho a long, knowing look before ordering several men to start bringing in cases and cases of food. 

“What’s this?” Minho asked, 

The girl tapped her foot on the ground, urging the delivery faster, then peered once more at Minho and inquired, “You’re the one who saved Onew yesterday, right?”

Wordlessly Minho nodded. “Who are you?”

Her hands framed her hips. “I work with Onew. My name is Raina. Just so you know, a lot of people love Onew. To a lot of people, more than you would think, he’s their most important person. So you saving him was … well … this is how we know to say thank you.” She reached out for Minho’s hand and slapped a small, square piece of paper in it.

“Is this all ours?” Taemin demanded gleefully.

The pixie looking girl leveled a heavy finger up at Minho. “He thinks you’re cute. Don’t mess this up. Or you’ll find out how easy it is for someone to slip a laxative into your food.” She turned on heel and marched out.

“Who was that?” Kibum asked, coming to stand at Minho’s side.

“I have no idea,” Minho said, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. 

Kibum snatched the paper from Minho and laughed, supposing, “I guess I didn’t need to look that information up.”

“No,” Minho agreed, taking the paper with the phone number back almost reverently, his fingers shaking, “I guess you didn’t.” 

“Cake!”

A look of horror on his face, Kibum spun around. “No! Taemin! Get away from that sugar!” He dashed off towards Taemin and the biggest box of delectable treats.

Pocketing the number, and with a serious case of the giggles lodged securely in his chest, Minho took off after the two people he considered brothers. For that moment, even if it only lasted a short while, life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

He wore a blazer for his date two days later. Those two days felt like an eternity. But he hadn’t wanted to rush things with Jinki, or scare him away, and when he’d called the night of the delivery he’d only wanted to schedule a date on a day that worked for both of them.

“Hold still,” Kibum commanded, working styling gel through Minho’s hair and coifing it perfectly. “I’m trying to not make you look like a bum for Onew.”

“Black or blue?” Taemin asked from across the room, holding up the two nicest blazers that Minho owned.

He hadn’t exactly asked either Kibum or Taemin to help him get ready for his date. He wasn’t a sixteen year old girl before her first date. But having them sort of did help calm his nerves, which were flying out of control.

“Blue,” Kibum said without looking. “Black will make Minho look too pale.”

“Guys.” Minho pushed at Kibum’s hand. “I’m going to be late.” He really wasn’t, but he couldn’t just stand still and let his friends fuss over him anymore. He had to get out, walk around, and he had to do it before he had a meltdown.

“Should we talk about a curfew?” Taemin asked Kibum as Minho slid his blazer on. It was still ridiculously hot outside, and a jacket was probably a bad idea, but he wanted to impress Jinki. He wanted to look his best. He had to.

Kibum laughed at the suggestion as Minho said snappishly, “How about we talk about your curfew, Taemin? It’s supposed to be ten. What time did you come home last night?”

Taemin made a run for the door without more than a squeak. 

Jinki didn’t actually live all that far away. Minho probably could have driven the distance in the blink of an eye, but he shared a car with Kibum, and they tried to use it primarily only for the their work. And the more Minho thought about it, the less comfortable he was with getting into a car after one had nearly killed Jinki. 

Only sweating a little, Minho arrived at Jinki’s apartment in less than half an hour, and was pleasantly surprised to see it was a bright looking building. In a way, with it’s stark white outlines and surrounding greenery, it fit Jinki. It seemed to Minho only Jinki would be able to find an apartment in Seoul that looked more like a greenhouse than anything else.

“Minho!”

“Jinki?” Minho frowned, surprised to see the other down at the entrance to the building. 

“You’re early,” Jinki said, and Minho could see a satchel over his shoulder. “I was running out really quick. Before you got here.” He blushed a pretty red and said, “You look really good.”

Minho fisted his hands in his pants and returned the smile Jinki had given him, apologizing, “I was really nervous. I didn’t want to sit around with Kibum and Taemin and imagine all the ways I could mess tonight up. So I came to walk around for a while.” He pointed to the satchel. “You’re going to the store?”

Jinki made his way quickly to Minho’s side, and with some confidence let his arm link through Minho’s. “You told me I could decide what we do, and I did decide. I’m going to cook for you tonight.”

Minho had never had a date cook for him, and the idea was more than a little foreign to him. He’d been on dates to plenty of restaurants, but no one had ever cooked for him. The concept was intimate, but Minho liked the idea after a little more thought.

Jinki added, “I forgot a couple of ingredients. Do you … maybe want to come with me?”

“Won’t that ruin anything?” Was Jinki the kind of guy who wanted to get all dressed up before a date? Did he still have to clean his place? Minho tried to figure out how early he was now. Maybe an hour.

“No.” Jinki shook his head, propelling them forward. “And maybe I should have been a little clearer. When I said I was going to cook for you, I meant we were going to cook together.”

Minho tucked in a little closer to Jinki and said, “I’m not nearly as boring as Kibum will try to tell you. I’ll try anything once.“ He made Jinki promise to let him carry the basket when they reached the market, and thought maybe he didn’t have anything to fear.

Talking to Jinki as they walked along was easy. His bubbly personality and his friendliness made Minho want to spill all his secrets without worrying about the repercussions, and Jinki was also a terrific listener. He listened quietly and without interruption as Minho explained how he and Kibum had gotten into the investigative business, instead of pursuing a career with law enforcement. 

“I think it’s admirable,” Jinki said, taking pause to point out that the store was just up ahead. “To know that you wanted to help people since you were so small. That’s really great!”

Minho took the small basket near the entrance and let Jinki direct him where to go, asking, “You didn’t want to be in the catering business when you were young?”

Jinki shrugged. “I like making people happy, and good food makes people the happiest. When I go to work, I go knowing that I’ve made someone’s day a little brighter by ensuring that they have good food to comfort them. But I didn’t know what I wanted to be when I was little. Maybe be a superhero, like all little kids.”

Minho moved a packet of soy into their basket at Jinki’s command and said fondly, “I guess I did too. So did my older brother. You must be right.”

“You have a brother?” Jinki asked excitedly.

To Minho, it felt like they’d been friends forever. It felt like he could tell Jinki anything. And stories from his childhood were no exception. “An older brother. We were close when we were young.”

Jinki rubbed his hands together. “That must have been so nice.”

The comment made Minho pause, head slanted. “You’re an only child?”

“Maybe.” Jinki leaned over to add something to the basket. “I don’t know.” He corrected, “Not that I know of, I mean. I don’t know anything about my parents. I grew up in a boy’s home here in Seoul and they didn’t have any information on the people who left me there as a baby.”

Minho felt his gut clench. Who could ever abandon someone like Jinki?

“Don’t look so glum!” Jinki gave Minho a soft pat to the arm. “I grew up happy, I promise! I had lots of friends, some of them I even work with now. I really was happy.”

“Still,” Minho mused, “it must have been hard for you.”

Jinki’s head ducked a little, and it was all the validation Minho needed. 

After they finished their shopping, and Minho reluctantly let Jinki pay for the groceries, they headed back to the sunny looking apartment with their hands linked. It almost felt like it was something they did every day.

“This is my apartment,” Jinki said, leading Minho into his second floor home.

Minho wasn’t really sure what he’d expected. Maybe bright yellow wallpaper and cute fluffy stuffed animals, but not the clean, smooth lines of a well thought out décor. There wasn’t a lot of furniture, and even less decoration, but everything was spotless. Silver framed photos hung on the wall, and the floral smell of fresh plant life was in the air. The deeper Minho moved into the apartment the more potted herbs he began to identify, along with the flowers purely for aesthetics’ sake. 

“I don’t really spend a lot of time here,” Jinki admitted. “I work a lot. But I like the way the plants smell.”

“Yeah,” Minho agreed, slipping off his blazer and hanging it up nearby. The flowers were almost as beautiful as Jinki.

With the sun setting fast Jinki situated Minho next to him in the kitchen, spread their ingredients out, and got to work.

“You’re a really good cook,” Minho observed once they’d started several complex dishes and were well on their way to eating. “How did you learn?”

Jinki hummed a little, working on the Tteokguk soup they’d eat first. “When I was little there were so many of us that it was hard to get a warm meal. No one ever went hungry, but if you weren’t prepared to use some dirty tactics to cut the line, you typically ended up with cold meat. But I learned that if I helped out in the kitchen, to make the meals, then I usually got to eat before everyone else. I guess I just picked up a lot of different dishes. And truthfully I like cooking.”

Minho watched Jinki’s hands as they worked a knife furiously over some vegetables. His fingers were long and sturdy, but eloquent in a way. Never before had Minho thought that he could appreciate someone’s hands, but there was no denying that everything about Jinki was admirable.

“We’re almost finished,” Jinki said once the first three dishes were complete. He pointed to a nearby cabinet and said, “Could you get down the dishes for us?”

Reaching for dishes with his height was easy. What he hadn’t anticipated was that Jinki would be in the same vicinity as him so suddenly. Though in hindsight the kitchen was fairly small, and Jinki was quick.

They bumped into each other with a groan and Minho dropped the dishes instinctively, reaching out to catch Jinki instead. He kept his hand wrapped strongly around the shorter male and righted them both on their feet.

“Sorry!” Jinki apologized profusely, drawing himself out of Minho’s arms. “I’m so clumsy!”

“Your dishes,” Minho bemoaned, looking own at the beautiful smashed bowls. “I dropped them.”

Jinki knelt down and with careful hands he began to pick up the pieces. “It’s not your fault, Minho. I’m really clumsy. My friends say I have a condition. They joke about it all the time.”

“Careful.”

Minho knelt next to him and stilled his hands. “It was my fault. I’ll replace everything. I knew something like this would happen.” He’d gone and ruined everything now. There was no way Jinki would even consider letting him back over.

“Minho.”

There was a softness to Jinki’s voice that had Minho freezing, meeting his gaze and then nodding slowly. “I still feel bad.”

“It’s just dishes,” Jinki said gently, pulling Minho up to his feet. “The food is going to get cold, let’s eat.”

Over bowls of noodles, fresh vegetables, meat, soup and the half dozen other dishes Jinki had masterfully prepared, Minho began to forget about his earlier clumsiness. 

Jinki said, through bites of Japchae, “I really want to travel one day,” and all Minho could think of was the promise he and Kibum had made each other in school one year to visit either Europe or America. 

“You just want to visit other countries to sample all the food,” Minho teased, daring to press his foot against Jinki’s just slightly.

“True,” Jinki laughed. “Especially America. They have amazing chicken.”

Jinki had a love affair with chicken apparently. Minho thought that was adorable.

Dinner was an amazing thing, as far as Minho was concerned. Jinki was well spoken, funny, compassionate and all of the things that were definitely Minho’s type. He smiled a lot, laughed even more, and he made Minho feel better just by being in the same room.

Maybe it was possible to fall in love with someone without actually knowing them. He was on his way to learning about Jinki, but they were practically strangers still. And yet his heart beat out of his chest every time Jinki spoke, or touched him gently, or even just looked at him.

“Ice cream,” Minho said. “We should get ice cream.”

Jinki looked to the clock in the corner. “Isn’t it a little late?”

Minho shrugged, feeling brave. He offered a hand down to Minho. “We should wash the dishes and go get some ice cream. I know a place open late, and it’s still hot outside. Do you want to?”

Would Jinki say no? They’d already spent hours together now. Longer than dates usually went. Minho was having a good time, but that didn’t mean Jinki was. And Jinki seemed the kind of person too polite to say otherwise. 

With a firm grip Jinki took his hand and stood up, declaring, “The dishes can wait. Let’s get that ice cream now.”

“Well?” Kibum demanded the second Minho was home and through the door to their office.

“Kibum!” Minho startled visibly, not expecting the male to be in the office at all. It was well after sunset and Kibum was usually early to bed. “What are you doing here? Were you waiting up for me?”

Kibum’s eyebrows rose. “Because I would have predicted you’d come to the office, and not to your bed?” Kibum tapped a packet in front of him. “Got a second case while you were gone. I was looking into it. I couldn’t sleep.”

Minho popped the buttons on his sleeve cuffs and reached for the file. “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Who cares about that,” Kibum waved off. “How’d your date go? It’s pretty late. Did you kiss him?”

Minho ignored the questions, flipping through the file’s information. “Kibum,” he said quietly. “We don’t usually take these cases.”

“No,” Kibum sighed, “but the police won’t investigate the matter any further, and it can’t hurt for us to take a shot at it. You never know.”

Minho wondered, “Is this why you’re still up? Kibum, we’ve never been able to solve a missing person case. We’re not really suited for the job. You know better, and it just hurts more when we have to tell the client that we wasted a few months of their time.”

Missing person cases hit too close to home, and as a rule, they tried not to take them.

“Who’s the client?” Minho wondered, looking for the information sheet. “Lee Jaehwan? Who went missing?”

Kibum stood, taking the file back. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. And stop evading the question. Tell me about your date.”

Minho wrapped an arm around Kibum and let him to the staircase at the back of the office that that led up to their residence. 

“We made dinner together,” Minho said, recalling the night. “Maybe some people would find that cheesy, but it was really nice. We got to talk a lot while we made dinner, and it tasted great. Then we went for a walk, and got ice cream and it was nice. Is that what you want to hear? It was really nice.”

Kibum paused at the door that sealed off their residence from the office space. “Nice? Come on, you’ve known me long enough to know that’s not what I want to hear? Tell me there was kissing. Choi Minho, if you didn’t kiss Onew I’m going to be very upset.”

Minho stilled, able to recall perfectly in his mind the way that he’d walked Jinki up to his door after the ice cream and told him what a great time he’d had. The words had all just rushed out, and maybe he’d sounded a little desperate, but he’d let Jinki walk out of his life once before. He wouldn’t let it happen again. He’d wanted to Jinki to know that he wanted a second date more than anything else.

He hadn’t planned to kiss Jinki. It was too hard to tell if Jinki was the kind of guy who wanted to kiss on the first date or not. It was too much of a risk.

Then Jinki had reached for his hand and said, “I haven’t been able to be myself with someone I like for a very long time. Thank you, Minho. For everything.”

“Minho?” Kibum asked, jarring him back to the present. 

Minho shook his head. “I didn’t kiss him.” He waited until Kibum’s face fell to add, “He kissed me.”

Kibum’s eyes widened. “My little Onew?”

With a push to Kibum’s shoulder, Minho laughed out, “Your little Onew? Jinki is older than you, Kibum. And he’s not your anything.”

“He’s totally my Onew!”

As Kibum surged ahead, Minho replayed the perfect moment in his mind when Jinki had leaned up and kissed his cheek, just catching the edge of Minho’s mouth. He’d drawn back almost achingly slow and said, “I had a great time with you tonight, Minho. I want to do it again.”

Kibum shuffled off to his bed and Minho, after brushing his teeth and changing for bed, found a sprawled out Taemin already dozing in his room. 

Minho rolled carefully onto the bed and nudged Taemin over, getting himself comfortable as Taemin asked, “Did you have a good date?”

“I did.” Minho wondered if he’d spend the whole night thinking about the kiss. “So go to bed. You have school tomorrow.”

“Good,” Taemin yawned, “because I like Onew. We should keep him.”

Minho mumbled, “That’s the plan,” and found himself drifting off to sleep much easier than he’d thought possible.

The following morning Minho slept in for the first time in years. Kibum was easily the more maternal of the two of them, following after Taemin most days like a he was practicing for the day he had his own children, but Minho found it a necessity to get up along with them for the breakfast meal. They always ate together, Minho always encouraged Taemin’s studies, and he and Kibum always picked up around the apartment before heading downstairs to work. It was a routine.

When Minho woke the day after his date with Jinki it was to a satisfying feeling of laziness, a perfectly quiet apartment, and the smell of long eaten food in the air. With a yawn he rolled out of bed and quickly searched through the empty apartment.

“You let me sleep in,” Minho accused fifteen minutes later, dressed and hungry. He entered their office space with slightly dragging feet and leaned casually against Kibum’s desk.

“You slept in all on your own,” Kibum said, laying out two folders in front of them. “And you deserved it, so don’t beat yourself up about it.” He gave Minho an encouraging smile. “Baby Taemin is all grown up. He’s able to get to school on time without your nagging.”

Minho flicked playfully at Kibum and moved to the far corner of the office to start tea. “You’re one to talk about nagging.”

“You know,” Kibum sighed out, leaning back in his chair, “it’s hard to imagine he’ll be going to college next year.”

“If he scores well on his exams.”

Kibum scoffed, “He will.”

With tea made, Minho leaned himself back against Kibum’s desk, feeling casual in a way that he hadn’t in a long time, and pointed down at the two folders. “Our two open cases right now?”

The first must have been the young woman Minho had seen briefly the day of Jinki’s accident. She’s asked to be called Jessica. The second had to be the missing person case. 

“Do you want the clichéd my boyfriend is cheating on me and I want proof case? Or the …”

Minho snatched the second from Kibum before he could finish. There was no way he was letting Kibum handle another missing person case.

“You scheduled an in-person interview today?” Minho asked, flipping through the information.

“At nine,” Kibum confirmed. “with Lee Jaehwan. About some kid, I think the name was Jung Taekwoon.”

Minho lifted himself from Kibum’s desk and made his way to his own. He was hungry, but it was too close to the appointment window to risk going out for something quick. It would have to wait.

“And check your phone!” Kibum called out. “It’s been going off for the past few hours. Jinki really enjoyed his date. He wants to do it again. Also, do you want to get lunch with him? You should go visit him at work. He promises his coworkers will be really nice to you.”

“Kibum!” 

Minho fished his phone out of his desk and found he had several cheery messages from Jinki.

“What?”

Minho held up his phone. “Stop reading my messages.” His anger was quickly forgotten, however, as he scrolled through the messages, feeling happier with each one. It seemed he wasn’t the only one flying a little high after the date.

He shot a quick text back to Jinki, explaining how he’d overslept, but only because of how amazing the date had been, and then struggled for several minutes more on whether to add a parting message of how much he liked Jinki, or maybe an emoticon, or something. 

Eventually he let Kibum snatch the phone from his hand, type something quickly ,and then hand it back with a nod of satisfaction.

“I’ll meet you for lunch. Thanks for giving me something to look forward to this afternoon.” Minho raised an eyebrow. That was actually pretty thoughtful of Kibum. And nice. Then he saw the bottom part and ground out, “PS, Key is the best friend in the world and he totally deserves some awesome cake because he puts up with my moods all day long.”

“Bring something sweet home from your lunch date with Onew,” Kibum commanded. “And don’t worry about it getting to Taemin. I’ll eat it all before he gets home.”

“Like that’s any better.” 

A quick reply came from Jinki, a winking happy face, and it made Minho’s toes curl. 

Just before nine, with Minho busy looking into police reports about Jung Taekwoon’s disappearance, Kibum’s voice cut in, “Why are there so many of them?”

Minho’s head rose and he could see a line of boys headed into their office, five of them in fact, each as different as the next. 

A little uncertain, Minho looked from face to face. “Which of you is Lee Jaehwan?”

With a sad smile one of the boys stepped forward and said, “That’s me, but we’re all here for the same reason. You should talk to all of us. We all care.”

It was a first for Minho. He was used to one client, or two at the max, but he’d never had so many people before. There weren’t actually enough chairs for all of them, but several of the boys seemed content enough to stand. Minho had never experienced so many weepy eyes or determined looks or fierce declarations of perseverance. 

“It’s been six weeks,” Lee Jaehwan said, insisting on being called Ken. They all had nick names, the kind that they called each other fondly and expressed familiarity with. “The police won’t look anymore, mainly because Leo appears to have left by his own choice, and there was a large withdrawal from our bank account. The police think he took the money and left.”

“Leo? Jung Taekwoon?” he asked for clarification. He also noted the way Ken had referenced a shared bank account.

The darker skinned boy, N, protested, “There’s no way Leo would do something like that. I know it’s hard for you to understand, because of how it looks, but Leo isn’t that kind of person. He wouldn’t do that to us.”

N’s fingers twitched down at his side, and Ravi, the boy with the pink hair, reached up to grab them.

Something odd was going on. 

“We mean a lot to Leo,” the obviously youngest member of the group said, but Minho couldn’t recall his name, or the moniker the other boys used for him. “He wouldn’t leave us like this. Something went wrong. Something is wrong.”

N nodded. “We want you to find him.”

“Or,” Hongbin said, “find out what happened to him.”

“Find him,” Ken urged. “Find him for us.”

Minho felt the lump gathering in his throat, wishing that Kibum wasn’t across the office, subtly listening to the conversation.

Taking a deep breath, Minho said, “I can’t make you that kind of promise. And to be perfectly honest with you, in these types of situations, very few recoveries are actually made. That’s the truth you deserve to hear. But you also need to know that I will do everything in my power to find Taekwoon. I will follow every lead through, I will leave no stone unturned, and I won’t give up. The police had their shot. Now it’s my turn.”

The youngest hid his face in his hands as N patted his back quietly, murmuring, “Don’t cry, Hyuk. We’re going to find him.”

“Whatever you need,” Ken said, “it’s yours. We have money. That’s not a problem.”

It was beginning to really bother him. The long looks between the boys, the way they touched each other and the language they used.

“I need your honesty,” Minho said, scribbling down some of his questions, both about the missing person and the group of boys in front of him. “If you hold back, and I don’t get a full picture, you’re going to drastically reduce my chances of finding your friend.”

Uncertain, Ravi asked, “What do you want to know?”

Straightening up, Minho cleared his throat and looked to Ken. “What’s the nature of your relationship with Leo? Are you friends or more?”

“More?” Ken asked, sharing a quick look with N.

“Honesty is crucial to finding him,” Minho repeated. 

Bluntly and with fortitude, N gripped Ravi’s hand tightly and said, “We love him.”

“Which of you?” Minho looked between them.

Hyuk gestured at his friends. “All of us.”

What was that supposed to mean?

Slowly, Hongbin repeated for Minho, “It’s really all of us.”

Minho frowned, still not sure if he understood.

“It’s what you’re not letting yourself think,” N clarified, visibly squeezing Ravi’s hand once more. 

That was … Minho wasn’t sure what to think. 

Interesting, maybe.

Unexpected, for sure. 

“So … the six of you …” What was the most delicate way to broach the topic? Minho wasn’t exactly known for being sensitive. But professional, he could do that. “The six of your, if I’m understanding you, were involved in a romantic relationship?”

“Were?” N asked. “We still are. Just because Leo is missing, doesn’t mean we stop being what we are.”

They all looked exceedingly nervous, and Minho could tell he’d just been privy to a heavily guarded secret. They needed reassurance he could keep it, or else they might not trust him with anything else.

Squaring his shoulders, Minho nodded. “Okay. Thank you for being honest. And be assured that anything you tell me, stays with me. This is all confidential.” He picked up his pen, moved his pad of paper closer to him and cleared his throat. “Tell me about the last time each of you saw him. What was the mood like? Any fights or disagreements?”

By the time Minho needed to leave to meet Jinki for lunch he was exhausted, starving and in desperate need of good company.

Jinki worked less than twenty minutes away, in a one story building that was bigger on the inside than it seemed from the out. When he arrived it seemed like Jinki hadn’t quite finished his work, but Minho was more than happy to stand around and watch the other male dictate work assignments, oversee schedules and actively thrive in his element.

“I’m sorry!” Jinki said, bowing slightly in apology when he was finally able to get away. “We had an order double at the last second. It’s a madhouse in here.”

Aware of the people around them, and not wanting to embarrass Jinki, Minho held back from taking his hand. Instead he asked, “Can you still get away for lunch?”

Jinki beamed. “Are you kidding? I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

The closest place to Jinki’s shop was a noodle house, and while the food wasn’t the best Minho had ever had, the company was.

“You look tired,” Jinki said, shooting him a sympathetic look.

“I am,” Minho admitted, pushing around the food in his bowl. “I’m working a hard case.”

The restaurant was crowded, and the environment was making Minho’s skin start to crawl. He wasn’t exactly claustrophobic, but he was already worn thin, and so many people surrounding him was fraying his nerves. 

“Minho?”

Jinki reached out for contact with Minho, squeezing his hand gently. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Minho shook his head. “I can’t. It’s not that I won’t, I can’t. I make a promise to all my clients when I take their cases. Only Kibum gets to know. Not even Taemin.”

“Oh.”

“Jinki.” Minho let his fingers trail across Jinki’s open palm, exploring the groves and creases. “I would tell you if I could.” But even for Jinki, the person Minho wanted to be the most honest with, he couldn’t say anything. 

Jinki forced a smile immediately and drew away from Minho. “You’re right. I’m sorry for asking.”

“I can’t tell you anything specific,” Minho rationalized, pulling Jinki back. “But I can tell you it’s a missing person case. I hate them. I hate taking them.”

“It must be hard,” Jinki said quietly. “Did you have to take the case?”

Suddenly, Minho lost his appetite. “I didn’t take it. Kibum did. And he knows better, but he can’t help himself.”

“He can’t?”

The truth was, he knew why Kibum continued to torture himself, and it wasn’t fair. No one had ever blamed him, and forgiveness was something that should have come with time, even if there had been any blame. 

Minho said, “Kibum lost someone when he was young. That’s how he decided to become my partner. I wanted to do it to make a difference, and help people once the police couldn’t anymore. Kibum does this because he feels like he has to atone, or at the very least make sure no one else has to go through what he did as a kid.”

“But do you really find a lot of people that the police can’t?” Jinki asked, and Minho noted he was just stirring his noodles around as well. 

“No,” Minho said gruffly. “And that’s why I tell Kibum not to take the cases. I hate the look on the client’s face when we tell them all our time and resources were wasted for nothing.” Pushing at his hair with a frustrated huff Minho stood and held his hand out for Jinki. “Do you want to just go for a walk instead?”

Jinki nodded. “Can we get ice cream?”

“Ice cream,” Minho laughed, pulling Jinki up. “Is that your favorite food?”

“Hey,” Jinki protested, tightening his grip on Minho’s hand and dragging him from the restaurant. “It’s only my favorite because it’s the best food ever.”

Fair enough. Happily, Minho let Jinki drag him towards the nearest ice cream shop, where he insisted on paying for the treat, and slowly walked Jinki back to his job.

“We should make a habit of this,” Jinki said when the lunch hour was over. They were loitering in front of the catering company, Jinki seemingly refusing to let go of Minho’s hand.

“I could do this every day,” Minho agreed, ignoring the fact that he could see into the catering shop and they had an audience of Jinki’s friends who were miming kisses teasingly at them. “Do you want to get lunch with me when our schedules match up?”

Eyes closed, Minho savored the feeling of Jinki’s lips on his cheek. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Minho agreed, 

Instead of heading straight back to the office, and feeling refreshed, Minho headed to the police department, determined to make some headway in his case.

What he’d told Jinki was the truth. They almost never made any kind of progress on the cases that came their way concerning missing persons. It was a wild goose chase, and one he didn’t expect to catch, but he had to do it anyway. He always kept his promises, and he always tried. The group of boys, the ones with their unconventional and frankly startling relationship, deserved as much. If he could give them even a little hope, it was worth the effort.

He studied the police reports as carefully as he could over the next few hours, learning what he could from the public records, begging his way into the not so public, and preparing to swallow his pride over asking for favors from Jonghyun to see the rest.

Because something wasn’t right about the case. The more surveillance photos he looked at, the more information he learned, and coupled with what he’d heard about the character of the missing person, something definitely felt fishy. A long time ago Minho had learned to rely on his gut, and at the moment it was telling him that this wasn’t a case of a dissatisfied lover skipping town with a large sum of money. This was something different, even if he didn’t know what, just yet.

The sun was down by the time his office came into view, but under the streetlights he could easily make out Kibum at the front door, turning his key to lock the door.

“Going out?” Minho asked him, hands fisted in his pockets. “Did you make any progress on your case?”

Kibum blushed a dark red, and that seemed to be the first indication the reason he was going out wasn’t work related.

“Ah, no.”

Worry churned through Minho. “Is it Taemin? Is he not back yet?” For the past few months he’d been attending an after school program designed to give him a leg up on his college exams. The tests were mere weeks away and more than once a week either Minho or Kibum had to go drag him home.

“No,” Kibum said quickly, pointed up to the light on in their apartment. “He’s here. He got home about an hour ago.”

“Then where are you going?”

Minho took a second to really appraise the way Kibum was dressed. His friend had a fantastic fashion sense, preferring all of the designer clothing he could afford, even when it wasn’t much. But tonight he looked especially nice, from his pressed and collared shirt, to his smooth slacks. Even his hair looked especially cared for.

“Do you,” Minho wondered, catching sight of the watch on Kibum’s wrist that he only wore out on special occasions, “have a date?”

Kibum was quiet.

“With Jonghyun?”

Kibum moved to Minho’s side and asked, “If I wanted to date him, would you be okay with it?”

That startled Minho and he found himself gripping Kibum’s shoulders and saying, “Of course, Kibum! You know I like Jonghyun, and more than that, I know you like him. I’ve been trying to get you guys to stop pretending like you don’t have feelings for each other forever.”

“Oh,” Kibum breathed out.

Minho tugged him into a tight hug. “You never need my permission to date anyone. If you want to, just do it.”

But Minho understood why Kibum had asked. Up until recently, even with how long Jonghyun and Kibum had been sniffing around each other, it had been just the two of them. They’d been all the family they really had, at least with both of Kibum’s parents across the country, and Minho not speaking to his. Getting each other’s approval was important.

“Anyway,” Kibum said, taking a deep breath and stepping back, “it’s not really a date. Jonghyun invited me out for drinks with some of his friends. Other people are going to be there.”

“He wants to introduce you to his friends,” Minho pointed out. “That’s a big step forward.”

“I guess,” Kibum said, twirling car keys between his fingers. “I’m nervous.”

Minho laughed and gave Kibum a gentle push, saying, “I’m going to go check on Taemin and start putting together what I have so far for my case. Go and have fun, okay? I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Thanks, Minho.” Kibum gave a small wave and set off down the street for the car.

A split second later Minho called out, “If you drink too much soju can’t drive, call me. Don’t risk it!”

“Bye, mom,” Kibum called over his shoulder. 

Minho couldn’t help a few chuckles, then headed straight inside and for his desk. He could see the far off stairs illuminated, which meant Taemin had the door open.

“I’m home,” he called up to Taemin, settling at his desk and popping open the lid to his laptop. It was quick work to unpack all of the information he had on his case and spread it out in front of him as he opened an e-mail from Jonghyun.

With a sigh of relief he was happy to see that the e-mail contained all the information he’d wanted to access earlier that day, but hadn’t been able to. It wasn’t exactly within Jonghyun’s authority to forward him the information, but it was a case that had gone cold, and it was easy to see now that Jonghyun had been thinking of other things at the time. Or maybe not other things, but one person in particular. 

Jung Taekwoon or Leo had entered his bank at two in the afternoon on a Friday. The security footage playing in front of Minho right now suggested that he wasn’t being coerced in the least bit as he withdrew a large sum of money and exited the bank less than five minutes later.

“Minho?” Taemin asked, emerging from the stairs with a few books tucked under an arm. “Can I study down here?”

“I won’t be a distraction?” Minho asked. He didn’t want anything or anyone to get in the way of Taemin’s studies. In a way, Taemin made him feel like a proud father, cheering his son on to a promising college. 

Taemin shook his head. “Can I?”

Minho nodded to Kibum’s desk. “You know the rules. Don’t touch anything, and don’t read anything you’re not supposed to.”

Taemin scurried to Kibum’s desk, but as the teen passed Minho he slowed and caught sight of the security footage. “Is he hurt?”

“Hurt?” Minho looked up at Taemin.

“Yeah. Look.” Taemin leaned forward to reset the video back to when Leo entered the bank. “He’s walking funny. He’s sort of limping, but it’s not that noticeable.”

Minho leaned closer to the video feed, eyes narrowing in concentration. “I see it now.” He should have shooed Taemin away without pause, but he hesitated. Taemin had seen something right away that Minho hadn’t. Minho might never have caught it if Taemin hadn’t been there. “What else do you see?”

Taemin’s hair fell forward as he moved closer, and he pushed the strands away with an annoying huff. “He’s keeping his pelvis straight. Watch him here, he had to make the corner, but he doesn’t turn like your or I or anyone else would. Watch his feet. Everything is about keeping his body as straight as possible, but he can’t hide his limp completely.” Taemin paused, looking to Minho. “Is this for a case?”

Begrudgingly, Minho admitted, “This boy went missing six weeks ago. He’s about my age, just a year or two younger, and the police have stopped looking for him.”

“He’s handsome,” Taemin declared.

Minho pursed his lips. All forms of beauty seemed to pale in comparison, now that Minho had Jinki in his life, but he could see what Taemin meant. This Leo, whoever he was and wherever he’d gone, had an odd but alluring facial structure. There was something mysterious about him, intriguing, and the way he held himself was attractive.

“Are you going to find him?”

At that question Minho pointed to Kibum’s desk. “That’s enough. Go work on your studies. You want to get into a good university, right?”

Taemin gave a sigh and righted himself. “His hands are shaking.”

“Hmm?”

Taemin took a seat to Kibum’s desk. “When he takes the money from the woman in the video, his hands are shaking. His face is calm, but his hands aren’t. That indicates it isn’t something he wants to do, right? He’s too nervous for it to be that. He might be in that bank of his own free will, but it looks like it’s the last place he wants to be.”

Minho set the video clip to repeat and looked over the official police report. He murmured, mostly to himself, “I think you’re right, Taemin. And I think the police never even saw what we just did.”

The next few hours were filled with things a little more mundane. He had to track Leo before the boy had gone missing, before he could even start with where he’d gone.

By the time his eyes were starting to burn he’d been able to catch up with most of Leo’s previous movements on the day he disappeared, and had even started in on the boy’s family members. But the night was in full swing, Taemin looked to be close to falling asleep himself, and as much as Minho wanted to wait up for Kibum like an anxious mom, he also wanted to crawl into bed and have sweet dreams. Possibly about Jinki. Hopefully about Jinki.

“Come on,” Minho groaned, closing the laptop and standing up to stretch. “You need to get some sleep, Taemin.”

“I’m good,” the teen mumbled, turning a page in his study guide. “One more hour.”

“Taemin.”

“Minho.” Taemin’s voice cracked. “I have to take this test in three weeks. It determines what university I get into. And if I don’t get into a good university I can’t be a detective like Jonghyun.”

If Minho didn’t know how important that was to Taemin, he might have pressed the issue, especially with the pale look to Taemin’s skin. But Minho believed Taemin when he said there was nothing more important. 

Minho held up a strong, uncompromising finger. “I’m going to go upstairs, shower, and change. That’s about fifteen minutes. You have until then. Do you understand me? Not a minute longer.”

“Thanks.” Taemin ducked his head down appreciatively.

Minho’s foot had hit the first step on the stairs when he heard the phone ring. It was the land line they kept on Kibum’s desk, mostly because Kibum said he had a better chance of not running customers off. Minho had never really fought the issue. “Leave it for tomorrow,” he called out to Taemin. There was a recording machine attached. He’d listen to the message later.

“It’s okay,” Taemin responded. “I’ve got it.” He was already lifting it off the hook before Minho could tell him not to.

Something shifted in the air and Minho paused with one hand on the railing they’d installed in the stairwell after Taemin had slipped and fallen almost a year earlier.

“Onew?”

Minho nearly flew to Taemin’s side, asked, “Is that Jinki?”

Clutching the phone with white fingers, Taemin flushed and rushed out, “Onew, I can’t hear you. You’re talking too fast. What’s wrong? Slow down. I can’t understand you. What?”

Minho wrenched the phone out Tamin’s hand, demanding, “Jinki? What’s wrong?”

He could hear a sharp intake of breath, one that rattled him, and then Jinki said, “Minho. I’m sorry I called. I didn’t know what to do. I think … there’s someone in my apartment. The door’s been kicked open. I can hear someone. I …”

Minho yanked the phone away for a half second and all but shouted at Taemin, “Call the police now. Someone is in Jinki’s apartment. His address is written on the notepad in the kitchen.” He could hear Jinki’s breath hitching as the man clearly fought to stay calm. “Where are you? Are you hiding?”

Taemin took the stairs up to the second story for his phone in a blur.

“I’m--” Jinki cut off suddenly and Minho was already sprinting out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kibum had taken the car. That was at the forefront of Minho’s mind. If Kibum hadn’t taken the car, he’d be at Jinki’s place already. Of all the nights for him to actually need the car. 

His mind blanked shortly after that as his body fell into a running rhythm, his feet pounding the pavement hard.

“Jinki!” 

When Jinki’s apartment building came into sight Minho was fighting for air, exhausted beyond reproach. His pulse erratic from the run and the stress, he clumsily smashed into the main gate, swinging around it to dash up the stairs, still calling Jinki’s name, desperate to get to him.

“Minho!”

Minho saw him standing awkwardly, but alone, before the last stretch to Jinki’s apartment door. He caught the brunet in his arms, and chest heaving hard, he squeezed him tight. 

Jinki’s face buried into Minho’s neck and the two of them clung tightly. Minho’s chest fought to draw in enough air while Jinki sobbed out in relief.

“I,” Minho gasped out, pulling back to get a good look at Jinki, “have never been so scared in my life.”

Jinki’s eyes were red from pent up tears, his complexion flushed, and he looked ready to fall apart at a moment’s notice, but he was whole and alive and healthy. He was okay.

“What happened?”

Jinki’s hands fisted the front of Minho’s shirt as he said, “I was working late. I wasn’t home. There was a big order to fill at work for tomorrow and I volunteered to stay late and help.” Minho kept a firm grip on Jinki’s shoulders, trying to further calm him, as the erratic male continued, Jinki said, “Oh, god, if I’d come home on time I would have been here.”

Minho shushed, “You’re okay. I promise.” He heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. Maybe the police Taemin had called.

Jinki swayed a little dizzily, but agreed, “I’m okay. I just … I need a second to catch my breath.”

Gently, Minho asked, “So you came home and saw your door had been kicked in?” Minho could see it behind him, the hinges damage, the knob busted off, and all the obvious signs of forced entry. Jinki’s door didn’t look fragile, either, which worried Minho even more.

Against Minho’s strong height, Jinki nodded. “I called you right away. I had your work number stored in my phone from when I called to give you directions. I was so scared. I’m sorry. I know I should have called the police, but I just …reacted.”

“Hey,” Minho chided, “You called for help. That’s what mattered. You didn’t try to go in and confront the burglar. That was smart.”

“I thought about it.” Jinki shook his head. “I was stupid and thought about it. There’s a closet right next to the front door. I have a baseball bat in there. I thought maybe I could reach it.” Jinki huffed. “I’m so stupid. I must have startled the guy inside, because he ran past me so suddenly I fell. I never saw his face.”

“Minho? Jinki?”

With a frown Minho turned, catching sight of Jonghyun leading the charge up the stairs to the second level. He was in his plain clothes and Kibum was right behind him, followed by two other men and a woman. 

“What’re you doing here?” Minho asked Jonghyun, letting Jinki step back and dry away and lingering tears.

“Are you kidding?” Kibum demanded, brushing past Minho to throw his arms around Jinki. “Taemin called us and was hysterical. He said someone was hurting Onew and that we had to get here right away.”

Minho looked at the other people once more. These had to be the friends Jonghyun had invited Kibum to meet. Taemin’s phone call had likely disrupted their night. 

With a shaky voice, Jinki said, “Someone broke into my apartment.”

“Stay here,” Jonghyun ordered, then he and another man were heading down towards Jinki’s apartment.

By the time an on duty officer arrived to secure the scene Jinki had completely calmed down, and Jonghun had verified that there was no one left in the apartment.

“Do you have anything valuable in your apartment?” Jonghyun questioned Jinki while Kibum and Minho pressed against him on either side in a show of solidarity. 

“Nothing,” Jinki said with a shrug. “Nothing worth stealing. Maybe some trinkets, and I once had a client gift an expensive cookware set to me as a thank you, but that’s it. It’s hardly worth breaking my door down for.”

The crowd of onlookers had thinned since the initial burst of activity, but there were a few lingerers that Minho wished would just go away.

“Then why would someone want to break into your apartment?”

Jinki gave a longing look down to his broken door. Police had taped the area off from the public as they went through the apartment, looking for evidence. “I really don’t know.”

Jonghyun gave Jinki what looked to be an encouraging simile, then inquired, “Anyone make any threats against you lately? Anyone on your bad side, or holding a grudge against you.?”

“You already asked me these things once before,” Jinki pointed out.

“And now I’m asking again.”

Kibum blurted out, “You think the same guy who tried to run Onew over is the guy who broke into his place tonight?”

“Key,” Jonghyun said softly.

“But,” Jinki tried, looking from face to face, “that was an accident then. The driver just didn’t see me.”

Minho’s fingers reached for Jinki’s and he held his hand tightly. “What Jonghyun is suggesting isn’t impossible. And he has to consider everything.” It was the last thing he wanted to be the truth, but if there was a chance, it had to be taken seriously. Both incidents seemed too much a coincidence.

Jonghyun crossed his arms. “It’s something I want to look into. We’ve finished sweeping the apartment and to be honest, it looks like someone went at everything you own on purpose. Even if you don’t know who, it looks like someone has a grudge against you.”

Jinki ran his free hand through his mused hair. “But why?”

“It’s okay,” Kibum said, patting Jinki’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, okay? Jonghyun is the best detective I know. He solves all his cases. He’s going to find the guy who did this to you, who scared you and broke your things, and he’s going to throw him in jail.”

The light pink hue to Jonghyun’s face was almost worth watching Jinki turn into Kibum’s embrace.

“I want you to stay with family for the next few days,” Jonghyun said, clearing his throat. “We need to let the situation cool off a little, and while we start up an investigation you’ll be safe with people you trust.”

Minho knew the stiffening of Jinki’s back for what it was. Jinki had confessed to him earlier that very day that he was an orphan. He didn’t have any family to turn to. There was no one for him to stay with, and imposing on friends didn’t seem to be Jinki’s way.

“I’ll get a hotel,” Jinki said, gnawing on his bottom lip. “It’s just for a few days, right? There’s a hotel near here.”

Jonghyun shook his head. “I’d rather you stayed with family.”

Before Jinki could say anything, Minho cut in, “That isn’t possible.” He caught Jonghyun’s gaze and held it as best he could, trying to convey that it was a touchy subject, one he’d explain to the man later on. “So Jinki is going to stay with us instead.”

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. “In your small apartment?”

“I am?” Jinki mirrored.

Minho said confidently, “Taemin ends up in Kibum’s bed most nights anyway. They like to spoon together.” Minho avoided the flick Kibum sent dangerously close to his ear. “I’ll take the couch, and Jinki can have my bed. His work is within walking distance from our place, and if it’s too far, either Kibum or I will take him in the car.”

“Minho,” Jinki said, squeezing their fingers together determinedly. “I can’t let you--”

“Let us what?” Minho asked, grinning. “Help out a friend? Someone we care about?”

Kibum nodded vigorously. “You’re our friend, Onew. And it won’t be cramped. I promise. Minho always gets up extra early and Taemin is at school all day.”

“Taemin,” Jinki tried. “He won’t--”

“Taemin thinks of you as a friend, too,” Kibum said. “So don’t try using him as an excuse.”

“It doesn’t seem right,” Jinki said quietly. 

Minho prepared to dig in for a long fight, if necessary. Jinki could have been seriously harmed if anything had gone differently, and until they knew more, unnecessary risks were to be avoided. “Sounds right to me. And it’s just for a couple of days. I think you’ll survive.” Plus, there was no way he was letting Jinki stay by himself in a hotel. Minho knew he’d sleep much more soundly knowing someone would have to get through him, before they even had a chance at Jinki.

Defeated, Jinki agreed, “Okay. But just for a few days.”

Kibum cheered while Minho promised Jinki it would be fine once more. 

“It’s really a mess in here,” Minho commented as he followed Jinki through his apartment a few minuets later. There was a police officer filling out a report sheet near the kitchen, but otherwise they were alone. He couldn’t wait for Jinki to pack a quick bag so they could get out of the space which was starting to feel a little claustrophobic to Minho. He’d had such nice memories of the apartment, the place that he’d had his first date with Jinki at. But now he wanted to be far away, with Jinki safely at his side. 

“This is the bedroom,” Jinki said, stumbling his way over a broken flower pot and past what had been a framed picture of several teenaged boys.

As Minho stepped into Jinki’s bedroom, he couldn’t help saying, “This was personal, Jinki. There’s no doubt in my mind.”

The bedroom, like the rest of the apartment, had been completely wrecked. The bed was overthrown, the wall shelves had been torn down and just about everything had been smashed. There was no way, in Minho’s mind, that any of this had been a bumbling burglar looking for things of value.

“I’ll just get a bag packed,” Jinki said quietly, trying not to fall on anything in the small space.

Minho took a uncomfortable step forward to help and winced as his foot cracked something.

“Jinki,” he breathed out, picking up a small jade figurine. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even see it.”

Jinki peered over, then shook his head. “It’s okay. What’s one more broken thing?” He waved a hand across the contents of the floor. “And I have a ton more.”

When Minho stopped to look, he could see more figurines on the floor, some smashed, and miraculously, some were unharmed. He supposed they’d been too small to be bigger targets. 

“Look,” Minho told him, holding up one of the intact figures. “A couple of them survived.” And upon further investigation, more of them had been kicked safely under the overturned bed, probably on accident by the intruder. 

“I collect them,” Jinki said a little absently as he pulled clothing into a spare bag. “I buy them on vacation, and my friends get them for me. I like the color and the history of the jade stone.” Minho filed that bit of information away.

As Jinki moved to the attached bathroom to pick up his toiletries, Minho was able to determine that at least one of the wall shelving units was still undamaged. He fitted it back into place and as he listened to Jinki mumble worriedly to himself, Minho began picking up all of the jade figurines that he could find unharmed. By the time Jinki was ready to go he’d recovered a little over a dozen.

Jinki paused in the room and gave it a final look over, wondered, “Who would do this to me? And why?”

Minho held a hand out for him, and when Jinki took it, they made their way quickly from the apartment. Minho wanted to give Jonghyun the benefit of the doubt, and truly believe that the man would catch whoever had just terrorized Jinki,. But if he didn’t, Minho swore that he’d take matters into his own hands.

When they were back at Minho’s apartment, he passed Jinki off to Kibum, and caught an upset looking Taemin by the arm, reminding him, “You have school tomorrow.”

Taemin pulled free and demanded, “What happened? Is Onew okay? You guys were gone forever.” It was probably a miracle Taemin hadn’t trailed after them. 

“He’s fine now,” Minho said after explaining the situation to Taemin as quickly as he could. “But he needs a few anxiety free days, so try not to pester him.”

“I resent that,” Taemin said, but it was good naturedly. 

“I shouldn’t be putting you out on your own couch,” Jinki protested once the sheets had been changed on Minho’s bed and both Taemin and Kibum had already retreated to the bedroom they’d share for the next few days.

“It’s not a big deal,” Minho tried to assure him, fitting the couch with sheets and a blanket. “Taemin’s a teenager, and sometimes he just needs his own space, so I sleep out here once in a while so he can have a bedroom to himself. Kibum and I take turns. This won’t be the first time I’ve slept out here, and the couch is really comfortable. So don’t think about it anymore.”

Dressed in his pajamas and face freshly washed, Jinki continued to linger in the main area of the apartment. Minho couldn’t help thinking how much he looked like he belonged. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Minho asked, taking a seat on the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees. “You worked all day and then had that nasty surprise waiting for you at home.”

Jinki shook his head, bangs flopping around. “I think I’m still too worked up.”

Minho patted the spot on the couch next to him, saying, “To be honest, I’m not sure I could get to sleep now even if I wanted to. I keep …” He stopped, trying not to frighten Jinki who’d sat down next to him and tucked a leg under himself comfortably.

“Go on,” Jinki urged. 

Minho huffed. “I keep thinking about what could have happened. What if you’d been home? What if you’d tried to go after this guy in the apartment? What if you got hurt?”

Jinki tipped sideways, his head settling against Minho’s shoulder easily. “Did you run the whole way?”

Minho wrapped an arm around Jinki, settling back on the sofa. “I did. Kibum had the car. I probably would have gotten into an accident if I’d had it. I wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t fit to drive.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

Jinki turned more fully into Minho with a sigh. “I don’t know why I called you. I should have called the emergency number. But I called you instead. I just wanted you.”

Tiredness was starting to creep over Minho, even if he’d told Jinki moments earlier that he was too alert to even consider sleeping. Maybe it was the combination of the soft sofa and having Jinki in his arms. 

Briefly, as he felt Jinki pull his other leg up onto the sofa and settle in for a comfortable wait, if this were one of his mother’s dramas, or romance novels, this would be the first time that they kissed for real. They’d had plenty of kisses cheeks, but for as nice as they were, Minho had yet to find the resolve to kiss Jinki on the mouth. This could have been their moment.

Instead Minho felt himself come awake from a shake to his arm, and as he blinked heavy eyes open he realized that he’d fallen asleep the night before without realizing it. And Jinki was still curled up next to him, sleeping soundly.

“Is there something you want to share with us?” Kibum asked. He and Taemin were standing next to the couch, identical looks of amusement on their faces. 

“We just fell asleep,” Minho said quietly and with a groan. His whole right side was numb, probably due to Jinki’s weight, but he wasn’t moving for the world. “We’re still dressed in our night clothes, Kibum. Stop being such a pervert.”

Kibum shrugged. “If you two were going to end up together, the both of you should have just gotten in your bed last night.”

Minho fought the urge to give him a certain gesture. 

Kibum reached over and poked Minho in the arm. “Come on. It’s time to get up. I have to go out this morning, so you can take Taemin to school and Onew to work.”

Taemin trailed into the nearby kitchen, calling out, “I can walk.”

“Take him,” Kibum said pointedly, a hint of something fearful in his tone. “Make sure he gets there. Okay, Minho?”

At the sound of more voices, and Taemin moving around in the kitchen, Jinki moaned into Minho’s shoulder and his eyes cracked open.

“Morning,” Minho offered, letting his cheek rest against the side of Jinki’s head for a second. Then he slowly pulled his arm back and tried to shake proper blood flow into it.

“I fell asleep on you,” Jinki said, his voice scratchy from sleep. “Sorry about that.”

Kibum offered a hand to Jinki and pulled him a little clumsily to his feet. “We’ve all fallen asleep on Minho before. True story. He’s very comfortable.” He nodded down the nearly hallway. “The bathroom is at the end, remember? I put clean towels in there for you to wash up with. By the time you finish Taemin and I will have breakfast ready.”

Gratefully Jinki bowed his head, and after sneaking a flustered look to Minho, he took off for the bathroom.

Breakfast was an easy affair, even with them a little short on time after four people sharing a single bathroom. They all sat crowded around each other, leaning into each other’s personal space, eating quickly, talking at the same time, and acting like they’d been doing it forever.

It was nice to see Jinki really starting to come out of his shell. 

“Shotgun!” Taemin called after the meal was finished, grabbing his book bag and racing down the stairs. Kibum rolled his eyes from the kitchen, stacking breakfast dishes in the sink.

“You don’t have to drive me to work,” Jinki said, looking between Kibum and Minho. “I can stay and help with the dishes, and walk afterwards.”

“No way,” Kibum said definitively. “The whole point of you staying here is so that we have a buddy system going on. You don’t go anywhere by yourself, Onew. At least for the next few days.”

“We should go,” Minho said with a grin. “And Jinki, don’t even think about fighting Kibum on this. He’s annoyingly stubborn when he wants to be.”

Taemin was waiting for them in the car already, and Minho found himself enjoying the exercising of driving two people he really liked to their respective destinations. Kibum was almost always the one who drove Taemin when the weather was bad, and the teen walked other than that. Chatting with him on the drive was something Minho wanted to do more of.

When Taemin was safely at school, tucked in between several of his friends and headed to his first class, Jinki said, “I know we made an agreement to have lunch together, but I won’t be able to today.”

“Big order, right?” Minho recalled. “And plus, we decided that we’d only have lunch when it was convenient for the both of us, remember?” Not to mention Jinki was now staying with him. It could be considered overkill if he spent that much time with Jinki, no matter how much he enjoyed his company.

Delighted, Jinki’s face lit up as he told Minho, “It’s our biggest account ever. Almost four hundred plates. It’s a very big wedding. It took us months of planning just to get to this point, but it’s going to be a madhouse today.”

“Then I should pick you up late?” Minho wondered.

“I can walk.”

As Jinki’s work came into view, Minho said, “You have my cell number now, and the office number. Call me when you’re done, no matter how late, and promise me you won’t walk. I’ll worry if you do.”

The car pulled to a stop and Jinki made no move to get out, tugging nervously at his short hair. “I hate making you go out of your way.”

“Hey.” Minho risked the bold movement of putting a warm hand on Jinki’s thigh. “Did you ever stop to consider that I like going out of my way for you. I like you. This isn’t a burden for me. I like spending time with you. I like driving you to work. I like it.”

“I like you,” Jinki countered. He smiled, pressed a kiss to Minho’s temple and climbed out of the car. He ducked back in for just a second to say, “I’ll call you when I’m done tonight,” then he waved quickly and headed inside. 

This, Minho realized, was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He wanted to wake up with someone truly special to him, having breakfast with that person, and do all the normal things that he’d considered out of his reach before. He wanted Jinki to kiss him every day before work, and promise to call, and have dinner with him to look forward to.

That was why he couldn’t let anything happen to Jinki.

“You’re diligent. I’ll give you that much.”

Minho crossed his arms against his chest as he stood in front of Jonghyun later on. “I just--”

“You just want information on Jinki’s case,” Jonghyun interrupted. “Which you know I can’t give you.”

Minho took a quick seat in the chair in front of the desk. He leaned forward and said quietly, “You’ve given me information before.”

Jonghyun shook head. “Any information I give you is with the expressed permission of my superior, or pertaining to cold cases that we have no chance of solving. I give you that information so that you have a shot at putting to rest what I can’t. I know you understand that and the difference between me giving you confidential information to a case that is currently still under investigation.”

Minho took a deep breath and adverted his gaze.

“I understand, you know.”

Minho met Jonghyun’s gaze at the words. “Understand what?”

“Wanting to help someone you care about.” Jonghyun rested his arms on his desk surface. “In the beginning, when you were just this guy that I didn’t know and pretty much resented, I wasn’t helping you out from the kindness of my heart. I mean, I was confident you thought you were better than me for being outside the law. That’s what it felt like, and I wouldn’t have helped you if it weren’t for Taemin. If it wasn’t for what you were doing for him, you understand. Before I got to know you and understand what kind of person you were, I only helped you for Taemin’s sake. So I understand wanting to bend the rules and pull strings to help someone important to you.”

Minho could recall so clearly in his mind the first time he’d run into Jonghyun, the then young rookie showing up on his and Kibum’s doorstep with accusations of false promises to Taemin and even worse false hope. 

For as good friends as they probably were now, they’d been that unfriendly in the beginning. 

“Jinki is very important to me,” Minho admitted quietly. “Maybe as important to me as Kibum is to you, even if it’s taken you all this time to actually do something about those feelings.”

Jonghyun cracked a smile. “You live with Kibum. He’s not as easy to deal with as he seems, as you know.”

“But he’s easy to like.”

Jonghyun agreed with him there. “But regardless, I can’t tell you much about Jinki’s case. We’re still looking into it. We’re still going through the security footage on his building. I can tell you that I’m not handling the case personally, I have no idea when it’ll be closed, and I won’t sneak you any information. That’s not what you want to hear, but you wouldn’t tell me about your cases out of a matter of respect for you clients, and I have to return the favor. It’s nothing personal.”

It really wasn’t, and that was why Minho found himself nodding and offering an apology to Jonghyun for trying to press him for information. 

Jonghyun surprised Minho by adding, “Be careful, okay?”

“Careful?” Minho questioned. 

Jonghyun didn’t say anything for a while, letting the silence linger between them as the police station’s activity whirled around them. 

“Jonghyun?”

“Sometimes you’re too generous.” Jonghyun said, “I want you to be cautious with bringing Jinki into your home. Especially with Taemin and Kibum there at the same time. Whoever this guy is who broke into Jinki’s apartment, the force behind it tells me he wasn’t playing around. This wasn’t random and it was ruthless. Jinki seems like a nice guy, genuine and worth looking out for, but you don’t really know him, and we don’t have a clue what’s going on.”

Anger made Minho flush a dark red. “You think I’d put Taemin and Kibum in danger for what … a bootycall?”

“Maybe not intentionally,” Jonghyun eased out. 

Minho’s fist pounded down on Jonghyun’s desk, surprising the man. “I would never risk the two people I love the most in this world. Kibum is my brother. His safety is something I would never compromise. And don’t talk to me about Taemin. You have no room to talk about Taemin.”

Calmly, Jonghyun argued, “I think I do.”

Who was Jonghyun to say the things he was? It made Minho’s skin crawl to think that Jonghyun presumed, even with their friendship, to say the things he was.

“Taemin is still a kid,” Minho said, “and it is my responsibility to protect him. I love him as if he were blood, and for you to think that I’d put him in danger by bringing Jinki into our home is more offensive than anything else you’ve ever said.”

Minho stood suddenly and without another word to Jonghyun he was racing out of the police station.

Jonghyun caught him just outside the station, by the crook of his arm and turned him so forcefully that Minho reeled nearly completely off his feet.

“You want me to say thank you?” Jonghyun demanded. “For all that you’ve done for Taemin? For the things that I couldn’t do?”

“I want you to recognize that I would put Taemin over Jinki any day, no matter what I feel for Jinki right now.” Minho ripped his arm out of Jonghyun’s grasp. “Do you get that? What I feel for Jinki is real. I want to make him a part of my life and have him next to me for as long as I can, but I could never put anyone before Taemin.”

Swallowing visibly, Jonghyun swallowed. “I apologize, Minho. Truly, I apologize.”

Minho tipped his head, but he was still so angry. “I have to go. And for your information, the only reason I asked Jinki to stay with us is because he doesn’t have anyone else. Literally. He’s an orphan and he doesn’t have any siblings, at least that he knows about. But it’s something he came to grips with a long time ago. I was thinking that maybe he could help Taemin out with that. It’s something they both have in common. Being alone. Or at least that’s what Taemin thinks.”

“Wait,” Jonghyun called out, “Minho. Wait.”

“What?”

Johngyun looked so crestfallen that Minho was beginning to feel nothing but regret at losing his cool.

“Taemin’s struggling?” Jonghyun asked, face set with sorrow.

Slowly, Minho said, “He’s much better now, especially knowing how much Kibum and I love him, but birthdays are hard. Christmas is harder. He still doesn’t have his closure and it eats away at him when he lets it. Jinki might help. He couldn’t hurt. But you know what would be even better? If he knew that he wasn’t standing all alone.”

“You’re asking something impossible, Minho.”

“Why is that?” Minho demanded. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know how important it would be to Taemin to know that he has a brother.”

“Half,” Jonghyun corrected, voice cracking. “And I couldn’t tell him now. This is the most important time of his life. He’s getting ready to become a man. His college exams are less than a month away. He’s deciding the kind of life he’ll have right now. Who am I ruin all of that? And what, to make him feel guilty?”

Minho hardly thought Taemin would feel guilt. “He wouldn’t.”

“If it hadn’t been for Taemin being born,” Jonghyun said bluntly, “our father wouldn’t have left my mother. He wouldn’t have left us alone to struggle and gone off to start a new life with his new family. Taemin has a nasty habit of blaming himself for stuff. I couldn’t stand it if he blamed himself for something like that.”

Minho rocked back on his heels. “It’ll come out eventually. And then how will you explain that you’ve been around forever, and never said anything? It won’t be a comfort to him.”

No, Minho was sure, Taemin would be livid. He wouldn’t see Jonghyun’s constant presence as anything but a taunt, especially if the man kept the secret of their real relationship from him for very much longer. 

“You should tell him,” Minho said again. “Stop pretending to just be a concerned friend who promised him to never stop looking for his parent’s murderer.”

Resolved, Jonghyun said, “He already has a brother, Minho. He has two. What he needs from me is a good friend, and we’re going to leave it at that. That’s our deal right? I give you my cold case information, and help you how I can, and you keep my secret.”

Minho waved a hand. “I’m starting to feel like I’m getting the short end of the stick here.” And lately he’d been beginning to think about how mad Taemin was going to be at him when he realized Minho had known for years. He didn’t want to lose Taemin over something so preventable. 

“Minho?”

“I’m going now,” Minho told him. “As always, your secret is safe with me.”

After his frustrating meeting with Jonghyun, Minho did a bit of grocery shopping, circled Taemin’s school a few times nervously and then headed back to the office.

“Why do you look so sour in the face?” Kibum asked from his desk. He was slipping a thick file into a locked cabinet they kept their closed cases in. At least, Minho reasoned, Kibum had managed to solve his case. They’d get to eat for another week or two, sustained by the revenue from that case and the wire payment for the missing person case Minho was knee deep in.

“I argued with Jonghyun,” Minho admitted, flopping onto his chair.

“About what?” Kibum’s eyebrows rose.

“Not you. About Jinki, actually.” And Taemin, of course, but that would be giving too much away. It would raise too many questions, and Kibum still had no idea that Taemin and Jonghyun were related. Minho himself had only found out by accident.

“What are you taking about? Why would you and Jonghyun argue about Onew?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Minho promised, but the last thing he wanted to do was talk about it with Kibum.

Kibum let it go easily enough and said, “We should go out for dinner tonight. We haven’t had western food in a while, and I know a new hamburger place that just opened up downtown.”

Minho opened his laptop, prepared to work for a while to get his mind off Jonghyun. “Jinki has to work late. We could go tomorrow.”

Kibum reminded, “Tomorrow Taemin has plans, remember? His friend’s birthday? We should go tonight. We’ll wait for Onew.”

“Kibum.” Minho’s hands froze at his laptop. Guilt creeping over him, he asked, “Do you think it was a mistake to let Jinki stay with us? Did I make a mistake, or not think things through? Am I … endangering Taemin because I want to keep Jinki with me?”

Kibum surged to his feet. “Is this what you and Jonghyun fought about? Did he tell you that you were putting Taemin in danger? I swear to god, Minho, I’m going to go down to that police station right now and--”

“Kibum!” 

“You are my best friend,” Kibum said, rushing to Minho’s side and pushing his shoulder roughly, “and if you think I’m going to let Jonghyun talk to you like that, you are sorely mistaken. He does not get to--”

Minho pulled Kibum into a tight hug. “Don’t be mad at him. I mean, he said it like a jerk, but I understand why he did. He’s just looking out for Taemin.”

“We’re Tamein’s family,” Kibum said, refusing to release Minho. “We make the choices about his safety, and I’m telling you that we would never put him in danger. Onew is our friend, and when our friends are in trouble, we help them out. Onew just needs to be around people he trusts right now, and that isn’t hurting Taemin in the least bit.”

Minho let his cheek rest against Kibum shoulder and closed his eyes. “If Jinki put Taemin in danger, or you, no matter how much I like him, I wouldn’t let him stay here.”

“Is this a bad time?”

Minho let go of Kibum immediately, turning to see Ken standing in the doorway. It had completely slipped his mind that he’d e-mailed the boy, asking for additional information. Of course he’d expected a reply from the computer, not in person.

As if sensing the unspoken question, Ken said, “My parents have a store not too far from here where I work, and it was easy to get away. I decided it was better to come in person.”

Safer, Minho realized. It was safer.

With a forced laugh, Kibum asked, “Can’t two guys who are closer than brothers hug once in a while?” Kibum thumbed towards his desk. “I’ll just be over here, working.”

As Kibum departed for his own space, Minho gestured at Ken to take a seat in the chair in front of him. He rose from his own chair to get them refreshments.

“You wanted to know about Leo’s family, right?” Ken asked, accepting a glass of water and settling in. “About his parents and his sisters and why no one is looking for him except for the people everyone considers to be just his friends.”

Minho broached gently, “I hardly speak to my parents these days, we had a bad falling out some years ago, but I’d like to think that if I went missing, they’d still look for me. I want you to tell me about the relationship between Leo and his family and why they wouldn’t look for him.”

Ken’s eyes crinkled as he said, “I guess it goes way back to when Leo and I were kids. We went to the same primary school together. Leo was always quiet. Always reserved. He never wanted to talk to anyone if he didn’t have to, and some of the kids teased him for it. They thought he was weird because he didn’t want to play with them, or wasn’t as social as them.”

“But not you?”

Ken shrugged. “I figured if I pestered him enough, and never really left him alone, then eventually he’d figure out that if he took a chance on me and was my friend, I wouldn’t ditch him the first chance I got. It also helped that we got older and started taking singing lessons together, and then dance, which meant spending a lot of time together. Maybe that’s when Leo just decided it was easier to give in and be my friend.”

“You sing?” Minho arched an eyebrow. “And dance?”

“We were going to enter the trainee program together,” Ken said, “and try and debut some day. Leo was good at soccer, too, he just was the best at singing.”

It was all interesting information, but none of it was particularly relevant. “How does this relate to Leo’s family?”

Ken continued, “Because I’m telling you that in all the years I’ve known Leo, I never once saw them. I didn’t see his mom come to watch him sing, I didn’t see his dad drop him off for practice, and I didn’t see any of his three sisters for more than half a second. Leo’s family was never really involved in him. What I mean is, they never cared about him from the start. I made extra time for him, because they didn’t have any.”

“Were they abusive?” Minho asked, wishing it hadn’t come out so abrasively.

“They didn’t hit him or anything,” Ken assured him. “But when you’re a kid there’s more than one way to be abused. Neglect is abuse, too. That stunted him in a way, at least emotionally, so maybe that’s why it worked out between us. My family likes to smother the people they love with affection, and Leo needed some.”

Ken had plenty of information to give him about Leo’s family, the kind of information that police reports couldn’t give. Ken knew almost everything that Minho wanted to know, detailed accounts that proved he and Leo were as close as he claimed, and bits of insight that Minho desperately needed. 

“How did …” Minho stopped, not sure how to ask.

Ken laughed. “You know, you gave us that speech about how important it was for us to be honest with you, but we can’t be honest if you’re afraid to ask the questions that you want to.”

“Some questions I’m curious about might not be relevant to the investigation. Half of my job is determining what is and isn’t.”

“Just ask,” Ken said wearily. “You want to know how six people get into a relationship that actually works.”

“Does it work?” Minho wondered. Relationships were difficult with just two. Six seemed incomprehensible.

Finally, Ken seemed to crack a real smile. “We fight all the time. There’s some jealousy, and everyone annoys everyone. Plus there’s the constant hiding because some people don’t understand while others are just cruel. Hyuk doesn’t even graduate from high school until next year, so we don’t get to see him every day, and half our parents are shunning us because we’re doing what we want, and not what they expect of us. So how does it work? Honestly, I don’t have a clue how it works, it just does.”

Minho asked, “You all live together?”

“Except Hyuk,” Ken corrected. “We have to wait for him to graduate, and then he’ll move in with us, but right now he lives with his parents. The rest of us are together. We basically live on top of each other in one place, but it’s mostly to save money so we can get a house together later on. Most of our money goes to saving for that, and school. Half of us are in school.”

“How did the six of you even end up together?” What they were talking about probably should have been Ken’s personal business, but Minho couldn’t contain his curiosity, and he was pleasantly surprised to find he accepted it as easily as he did.

Ken ticked off on his fingers, “Leo and I were together first. It was just the two of us for a long time in high school, but then we met Ravi and N. They’d been together just about as long as us. And after spending so much time together, and becoming so attached to each other, coupled with the fact that we were young and impulsive and hormonal, switching things up just became and idea we wanted to try. It was supposed to be just once and it ended up with the four of us just clicking perfectly.”

The way Ken told the story, the youngest member of their group Hyuk had found out about them by way of pure luck, and by his sixteen birthday had determinedly nosed his way into the fold without so much as a glance back.

“What about the sixth? Hongbin?”

Ken rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. “Leo can be difficult on a good day. It takes a lot to draw him out of his shell, but it’s because he’s shy. Underneath it all, he really is just shy. Hongbin is a whole different story. He’s self deprecating in a lot of ways. He was just as attracted to us and interested in us as we were in him. The difference is, he wouldn’t admit it and thought the best way to deal with it was to avoid us. We were persistent to say the least.”

Minho tapped his fingers against his desk. “What if one of you wanted to leave the relationship?”

“We’re not a cult!” Ken insisted. “Anyone can go at any time. But the truth is, for however unconventional our relationship is, we love each other very much. We’re in love with each other. Some people only find one person that they can love with their whole being, and even that’s a miracle, but each of us found five other people, and that’s not something you give up lightly. That’s how we’re certain Leo didn’t just run away. He could have gone at any time just by telling us he wanted to and we would have understood and still cared for him. He wouldn’t have just disappeared. What happened isn’t right. That’s why we hired you, and I hope you understand a little bit better now how serious we are.”

Leaning back in his chair, Minho nodded. “But what about your parents?”

Ken turned a finger on himself. “My parents? Well, they think I have one boyfriend, not five. When Leo disappeared, they helped a lot with the reward fund we put together, also Hongbin’s parents . I should point out, if you find Leo for us, that reward fund is yours.”

“You’re paying me for a job, and I’m not interested in the reward money.” The truth was, he’d already looked at the invoice that Ken had sent over the previous day. It was more than the agreed upon number, and Minho had half a mind to try and give it back. “If I find Leo, and I want you to remember that’s an if, you should use that money to buy the house you want.”

A dreamy look crossed Ken’s face. “We want to buy a house outside of the city, one with space for all of us. N and I like to drive so we won’t mind commuting, so we don’t want to have any neighbors for a really long distance.”

Minho guessed that was probably the best option for the group. He hardly thought that the majority of people who came across their odd relationship were going to be okay with it, and even fewer were going to want to share an apartment or housing area with them. A house in the country was safe, secluded and private. 

“You know,” Ken said, interrupting Minho’s thoughts. “We couldn’t tell the police some of this. I’m upset sometimes that we couldn’t tell them some of the really important things, because it could hurt us, and Hyuk is still too young and N has a good job that he could lose. But we just couldn’t tell them the whole story, not like I’m telling you.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed. “What else couldn’t you tell them?”

Ken said, “That Leo didn’t touch a dime of the money that he’d contributed to our future house’s fund. He took out a really precise amount before he disappeared, and it wasn’t any of the money that he’d put into the saving account after we all decided the kind of future we wanted to have. The bank account was originally under Leo’s name only, before he signed us on to access it, and the only money he took out on that day was the money he’d had in a savings account there since he was a teenager. He never touched the money that was ours.”

“How do you--”

“Go after his sister, please.”

Minho was taken back by the sudden change in topics. “His sister? Leo’s sister?”

Ken nodded furiously. “His eldest sister. The other members of his family never looked for him, but they answered all our questions. They didn’t care about Leo, but they didn’t try to stop us from looking for him. His eldest sister wouldn’t even return our phone calls. She wouldn’t cooperate with the police. She never liked Leo, she was always meaner to him that she had to be, and she’s the only one in his family who knew the truth about us. Talk to her. Make her talk. Please. She knows something, maybe about what happened. We couldn’t make her talk to the police because she threatened to tell our secret, but you already know, and you’re being independent contracted. We’ll pay extra if it’s a matter of money.”

Minho scoffed and dismissed the offer. “It’s not about the money. I’ll talk to her.” In fact she’d just moved up to his number one spot of suspects to check out. “I’ll contact you again in about a week.”

Ken stood and held out a folded piece of paper to Minho. “This is our landline. Call us anytime. Someone is always home and we will always pick up the phone.” Just as Minho reached for the paper, Ken added, “We know he’s still in the country. He didn’t take his passport with him and Ravi’s father works in the government sector and has access to a list of who leaves and enters the country at any time. He’s still here, we just have to find him.”

Minho stood as well to stand at eye level with him. “You know that there’s always a chance that he …”

“No.” Ken thumped the area over his heart. “I’d feel it here. When you love someone that much, you just know.”

“I know you think that--”

“I know it.” Ken grimaced. “Because even though I’m parted from him, I still feel him in my heart. That’s how I know for sure. So please, find him, and prove me right. I can’t be wrong.”

He could feel Kibum’s eyes on him as Ken disappeared through the front door quickly. “You can say it,” he called over his shoulder.

“You’re getting too attached,” Kibum whispered. “But I really want you to find this guy.”

Minho looked down at the pad of paper where he’d written the information down. “I’m almost ready to move on what I know.”

Kibum kept his distance. “And what are we talking about realistically here? A snowballs chance in hell?”

“It always is,” Minho admitted. But this case was special. More than any of the other missing person cases they’d taken, he wanted this one to work out. After meeting with Ken and the others, he sort of needed it to. Part of him needed it to, at least. He was tried of letting people down. 

“Are we still getting hamburgers later tonight?”

Minho rolled his chair over to Kibum’s desk and picked up the phone. “Let me call Jinki and ask him how late he thinks he’ll be.” He pulled his fingers back from dialing. “Unless you want to go early and without him?”

Kibum shook his head. “Of course we’re not going without him. What’s wrong with you Choi Minho?”

Minho grinned. “Just checking. Want me to call Jonghyun too? Make it a family outing?”

Kibum leveled him with a serious gaze. “The scary part is, that’s not completely untrue.”

Even though all of the animosity Minho had felt to Jonghyun was gone by the time the moon was up, Minho still let Kibum make the call. Then it was only a short trip to pick up Jinki and they were on their way to dinner.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jonghyun asked quietly as he sat next to Minho in a booth. Across from them Taemin and Kibum had been sure to squeeze Jinki into the middle and they were busy arguing with each other over which burger to get.

Minho propped an elbow on the table and set his chin in his palm, watching the animated way Jinki talked with his hands, demanding each of them get different burgers so they could share. “No. We’re fine.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Minho turned to look at him. “There are more important things to do than fight over the people we love.”

Kibum waved a hand in front of Minho’s face. “We have to order soon. Are you guys ready?”

“I guess so,” Minho said, and met Jinki’s smile across the table.

That night it was much harder to get to sleep. From his position on the couch he could just see the door to his bedroom that Jinki had cracked open. He could imagine Jinki stretched out across his bed, staring up at the same ceiling that Minho did each night, or maybe already asleep and completely carefree.

“Oh,” Taemin said in concern when he saw Jinki in the morning. “You still look so sleepy.”

There was a distinct look of fatigue on Jinki’s features as he accepted a strong cup of coffee from Kibum.

“You didn’t sleep well?” Minho asked. “You don’t like the bed?”

“Sorry,” Jinki said, looking down into his coffee. “No. It’s fine. I just didn’t sleep well.”

Kibum handed Minho a cup as well and mumbled under his breath, “Maybe you guys should snuggle on the couch tonight instead.” 

Minho pinched him hard.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days sort of bled together for Minho. He spent his time building up his case, going on fun outings with the people he considered family, and experiencing the things he’d mostly forgotten he loved. 

Life was changing for the better certainly.

Now Minho found himself taking Taemin to school in the morning as a part of a routine that felt neutral, and Jinki typically came with them. The two of them sat together in the back of the car while Jinki quizzed Taemin on his studies, helping him during the last few weeks of his prep time. Minho liked watching them from the rearview mirror, their heads bowed together with Taemin listening attentively to everything Jinki had to say.

And at night, when Minho picked Jinki up from work, they’d also get something for dinner, take it home and eat together as a family. Jinki was starting to insist upon doing the dishes, and Kibum would spend the time perched up on the counter top next to him, talking quietly about all the things that Minho wasn’t interested in.

On Jinki’s day off all four of them went to the local amusement park, eating candy and riding the rides until they were sick, taking photos for remembrance and wasting the day away. That night they watched the hot summer night’s fireworks and Minho wrapped an arm around Jinki’s shoulders like they were an old married couple.

All of the anxiety and stress that Minho had built up over the years was draining away, the more Jinki blended into his life. 

So naturally that was when, just under a week after Jinki had come to stay with them, that he said, “I think it’s time to go home.”

All four of them were camped out in the living room when the statement was made. Taemin looked away from the TV immediately and Kibum paused from where he’d been cutting up the flash cards that he and Minho had been making for Taemin to study with.

“Go?” Minho asked, confused.

“Back to my apartment,” Jinki said, a sad smile on his face. “I was only supposed to be with you for a few days, remember? It’s been six.”

Eyes wide with panic, Taemin demanded, “Do you not like it here anymore?”

Jinki shot forward to draw him into a tight hug. “Of course I like it here, Taemin.”

“You don’t need to go,” Kibum insisted. “We won’t want you to.”

“I know, I know.” Taemin turned to each of them. “But I can’t be afraid to go home to my own place forever, and you need your space back. This doesn’t mean we won’t see each other anymore. I’ll still come over a lot and we’ll spend free time together.”

Taemin pouted darkly. “But you always come to school with me in the morning. We study together.”

“We can still study together.”

Furiously Taemin stood. “It won’t be the same.” Taemin dashed for the door dramatically and Kibum chased after him.

“I’m sorry,” Jinki bemoaned, hiding his face in his hands.

Minho placed a hand on his back, promising, “It’s not your fault. Taemin just gets attached to people easily, and he has a hard time letting them go. It’s because his heart is so big.” With a brave face, he told Jinki, “I’ll take you home tonight.”

If Minho had thought Jinki’s apartment was bare before, it was barely livable now. In the time that Jinki had been gone, the apartment had been cleaned, but now it seemed so sterile that Minho could barely stand to leave him in it.

“I’ll start over,” Jinki promised, and began to pull out the remnants of his past week from his bag. When he reached the pictures that they’d taken over the past week, he told Minho, “I’ll get these framed.” To the photos he added the stuffed pig Kibum had won for him at the fair, and the tiny set of ceramic dolls Taemin had painted for Jinki a few days ago at a school function.

“I managed to recover some of your jade figurines,” Minho reminded, pulling Jinki towards his bedroom. 

The shelf that Minho had put back up was still there, and the thirteen jade figures were lined up accordingly, most of them tiny dragons, with different other animals mixed in. They varied in size and when he picked one up it was heavier than he remembered it being.

“I have more,” Jinki promised as he began unpacking his bag. “I have a couple at work, and some in a storage space.” He pointed down the hall. “I checked before I left to stay with you. I don’t think the burglar knew it was even there. The trap door is in the closet. You wouldn’t even see it if you didn’t know it was there.”

Minho stayed with him through dinner, and they watched a movie pressed together comfortably. Eventually, however, Minho knew he was pushing the limit of how long he could stay. He and Jinki had work in the morning, and Minho was certain Jinki was dying for some personal space.

“Lunch?” he asked as Jinki walked him out. Even if they weren’t going to be living together anymore, he still wanted his daily Jinki fix. “Tomorrow?”

Jinki gave a silent nod. 

Minho grimaced, then asked, “Are you going to be okay?” Jinki looked more than a little unsteady on his feet.

“I’m fine,” Jinki said, and Minho hated the blatant lie. “I lived by myself for a long time before you came stumbling into my life, Choi Minho.”

“Stumbling?” Minho laughed. “If you’ll remember I came barreling, not stumbling. That’s a very important distinction.”

Jinki’s fingers gripped the side of his door. “I suppose you’re right. So, lunch tomorrow, right?”

Mimho gave him a small smile. “You know I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Slowly, almost painfully so, Jinki shut the door, and it felt to Minho like the whole world was being closed off. 

Minho walked as slowly as he dared. He didn’t want to go home without Jinki. It didn’t feel right. He hated the way it made him feel to be so dependent on another, but more than that he hated the way his heart ached.

He slid his hands into his pockets when he neared the car and felt his fingers brush something cold and firm. His fingers closed around the key Jinki had handed over to him a few hours earlier after his fingers had shook too frantically to slot the object in the front door.

Spinning around with a groan he headed back right away. Jinki wouldn’t have a way to lock his front door in the morning without the key.

“Jinki?” Minho asked, knocking on the door. He waited for an eternity for an answer, but none came. “I still have your key. It’s Minho.” He tried the door after a while longer, and when it was locked tightly, he slid the key in and turned it.

The apartment was pitch black when Minho stepped in, his heart rate picking up. He reached blindly along the wall for the light switch he’d seen earlier.

A sharp intake of breath cut through the air.

“Jinki?”

The sound of something heavy dropping on the hardwood floor echoed in Minho’s ears, then he was groaning hard, flying backwards and hitting the ground hard.

“Minho,” Jinki’s voice choked out, his arms tight around Minho’s neck. “You came back.”

Minho held tightly onto him, wrapping a hand around the back of Jinki’s neck and trying to calm him. “I came back.” He fought to get better leverage under Jinki’s weight, sliding his leg to the side and hefting the older boy up a little. “Why are you in the dark?”

“I was scared,” Jinki admitted, voice muffled by the way he’d pressed his face into Minho’s shirt. “Because I’m a coward.”

“You’re not a coward,” Minho bit out harshly. “Someone violated your home. They disturbed a place that is supposed to feel inherently safe. Your reaction is normal. But you shouldn’t have let me leave if you felt his badly. You didn’t have to put on a brave face for me.

Minho ran his hand up and down Jinki’s back for a few more seconds, then guided them both to their feet and found the light switch.

“I take it that’s the bat you were telling me about before?” Minho gestured to the wooden object on the floor.

Jinki, his arms wrapped around himself, nodded. “I guess I was going to sleep with it. Then I heard the lock in the door, and I thought that guy had come back. I figured I could get the jump on him, if he couldn’t see me.”

Minho hated the idea that Jinki could have spent the night hiding in his own home, clutching a baseball bat in fear.

“How about I stay with you tonight?” It seemed the best solution to keep the both of them sane. 

“I don’t want to take you away from Key and Taemin,” Jinki protested, but then he added, “I just think I got used to being around everyone. I could hear you sleeping most times, and if I had to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom someone was always there. It was a comfort after a while.”

Minho pointed out, “You don’t have to stay here. I told you the truth in the beginning. Taemin sleeps with Kibum most nights, and that sofa is comfortable enough. You can stay with us as long as you want.”

Jinki huffed and picked the bat up from the floor, storing it in the nearby closet. “It seems ridiculous for me to pay for this space and spend all my time at yours. No. I just … I have to be brave. You don’t really have to stay, Minho.”

Minho pressed Jinki up against the door to the closet in a flash, their cheeks brushing together as he said into his ear gently, “I never wanted to leave in the first place.”

“Minho,” Jinki said breathlessly.

“Ask me to stay, okay?”

Jinki turned his head in the slightest and suddenly they were kissing. It was the first time they’d had a proper one, and Minho felt himself fall into it, his arms anchoring Jinki in place as he worked the shorter boy’s mouth open. He’d never felt such an intense kiss before.

“Minho,” Jinki moaned out, pulling hard at Minho’s shirt. There was no denying the want that Minho was feeling from him, especially not as it pressured up against his leg.

Mouth on fire from their kissing, Minho jerked Jinki back roughly and held him at arm’s length. He demanded, “Do you want this? Do you understand what I’m asking for? Do you agree?”

Jinki took a deep breath, his mouth already swollen and his face flushed. “You already know where my bedroom is.”

“But do you understand?”

Jinki pushed at Minho’s arms and launched himself forward, crushing their mouths together. He pawed at Minho’s shirt until the elder allowed him to pull it off. It wasn’t until they were kissing again, almost frantically, that Jinki was able to say in between those kisses, “I’ve known what I wanted from the start.”

Minho’s chest tightened for just a second, and as Jinki ripped his own shirt off, working on his belt a second later, that he realized the feeling for what it was.

“Minho!” Jinki gave a terrible scream as Minho bent forward, and with a burst of strength hauled Jinki up onto his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Minho palmed Jinki’s backside as he called over his shoulder, “Didn’t you tell me I know where your bedroom is? That’s where I’m heading.”

“You’ll drop me!” Jinki gave a wiggle, then settled into place, laughing as Minho complained vocally about his weight and the increased chances of actually dropping him the more he moved.

“I always wanted to be in a drama,” Minho revealed, nudging Jinki’s bedroom door open with his foot and flipping on a light. “This is something that would happen in one, right?”

“You’re horrible,” Jinki called back.

With a joking roar, Minho tossed Jinki down onto the mattress as gently as he could, then began working on his pants, flipping the button and ripping down the zipper.

Taking in big breaths on the bed, Jinki wiggled out of his own pants, revealing, “I wanted to have you since I met you. I just didn’t think you returned the feelings.”

“No?” Minho scaled the bed, crawling over Jinki’s lithe form. “You couldn’t tell I was absolutely smitten with you from the very beginning?”

Jinki shook his head, bangs flopping around. “I can be a little oblivious at times.” He reached a shaking hand up, carefully tracing the smooth lines of Minho’s chest. “And why would you want me? I’m clumsy and I talk too much, and I’m really very plain.”

“You’re perfect,” Minho corrected, leaning down to kiss Jinki’s forehead. He bracketed Jinki’s narrow hips with his knees and folded over him. “You’re kind and generous and beautiful. Who told you that you wouldn’t be desirable?”

“People,” Jinki said, shrugging awkwardly.

Minho’s eyes narrowed. “Tell me who. I’ll beat them up.”

“I just didn’t think,” Jinki said, toes wiggling uncomfortably, “that you would want to do this with me.”

“You were obviously wrong.” This was what he’d wanted from the beginning. To be able to lay next to Jinki and share every bit of himself with the man, and know that everything was reciprocated. 

“I just …” Jinki gasped out, back arching up as Minho bit down at the juncture between his neck and collar bone. “I’m not …”

Minho worked the skin over deftly, pulling at it, molding it, and then soothing it gingerly with his tongue, marking the bit of skin that people would be sure to see the next day. All of Jinki’s coworkers and friends would know. They’d see it, and that gave Minho a rush.

“I think you’re perfect,” Minho promised him, sliding his fingers along the babysoft skin at Jinki’s hip. “And I want to show you that tonight.”

“Okay,” Jinki said, a grin stretching on his face. He reached up for Minho and pulled him down, using his momentum to roll them over so he was on top. “But sometimes I have to be shown things twice. Is that okay?”

Minho’s hands held tightly to Jinki’s waist, supporting him and pressing them together more firmly. “I think we can manage that.”

Jinki had, remarkably enough, both a bottle of mostly full lube, and several foils of condoms for them to use, not that there weren’t mishaps along the way.

Around the time that Minho accidentally squirted half the bottle of lube up onto the ceiling, and managed to puncture two of the condoms, Jinki began laughing so hard he could hardly speak. He curled onto his side, ignoring Minho’s scowl and demanded, “Are you sure you actually know how to do this?”

Neither was the moment after that smooth, as Jinki fought through the tight pain and Minho refused to continue after two failed attempts, unwilling to cause Jinki any more pain.

“We’re just not used to each other yet,” Jinki said, soothingly stroking Minho’s back. “Come on. We’ll try it again. This time slower.”

It helped to have Minho on his back and Jinki controlling the decent into pleasure, the older the of the two managing more progress with the new position.

And then, as if time itself were stopping, Minho felt himself completely encompassed by Jinki, and with a ragged breath, Jinki murmured, “Hold on for a second. Just hold still.”

“I have you,” Minho promised, raising himself up as far as he could to hug Jinki close. The movement caused Minho to shift inside Jinki, causing a deep moan that was a mixture of fading pain and growing pleasure. 

With shaking shoulders, Jinki leaned in to kiss Minho. “Okay. I’m ready.”

There was nothing sweeter to Minho’s ears that the sound of the way Jinki gasped in pleasure as they rocked together. While Minho had never considered himself to be an avid dater, or to have had more than a couple serious relationships, so he could never really judge where he stood as a lover. But being with Jinki made all his worries about performance fall away. Included in that was his own selfishness. His pleasure fell to the wayside, and as he worked himself into Jinki, drawing out moans and demands for more, the only thing that mattered became glaringly apparent to him. Making Jinki happy, and making him feel good were Minho’s only concerns. Nothing else came close to mattering. 

“Are you still okay?” Minho asked after collapsing next to Jinki, breathless and feeling the lingering rush of endorphins. His hair was plastered uncomfortably to his forehead but he heaved himself up a moment later to stumble his way into Jinki’s nearby bathroom for a washcloth. 

“I’m better than fine,” Jinki said, stealing kisses as Minho cleaned them both. “You were amazing.”

Minho nudged Jinki’s nose with his own. “You were better.”

When they were clean and the condom had been properly disposed of, Minho curled into Jinki’s side and ignored the way his skin was oversensitive and too hot.

“I’m tired,” Jinki said with a yawn. He linked his fingers with Minho’s and asked, “You said something about staying the night?”

“I’m here as long as you want,” Minho returned, drawing up the blanket over Jinki that they’d kicked to the floor earlier. The light was next, and then in the darkness of the bedroom Minho promised, “The next time I’ll be better. I’m usually better.” Now that he had time to think about it, he was a little ashamed with how fast he’d finished, and how he hadn’t prepped Jinki enough before attempting to enter him.

Jinki shifted sorely onto his side and asked, “Next time can I have you?”

With anyone else Minho might have paused. But there was something about Jinki that made Minho want to give him everything. “If that’s what you want.”

Jinki hummed happily and closed his eyes. 

With his free hand Minho reached up to brush at the strands of hair that had matted themselves in sweaty clumps on Jinkis’ forehead. As he listened to Jinki drop off to sleep, Minho refused to let himself do the same. There’d never been a moment between them that was exactly the same. They’d never have a first time again, and for as badly as it had gone at times, it had been perfect. Minho wanted to hold onto it for just a little longer.

In the morning Jinki was horribly grouchy in the most adorable way, pushing at Minho, complaining about the fierce pain in his lower back and how he deserved a massive massage for it.

Minho hoped he made it up to Jinki at least a little when they showed together. Minho was extra attentive as he washed Jinki’s back, then his hair, and asked him, “Have I told you lately how much I like you? Because I really do. A lot. Tons.”

Breakfast was a rushed affair, made even more frantic by Minho’s inability to keep his hands off Jinki, and Jinki who seemed to do nothing but encourage it by his overly enticing taunting. 

Minho drove Jinki to work, then held him up in the car with what might have been their most passionate kiss to date, and said, “I’ll see you at lunch, okay? Those plans still hold. And then you’re going to call me later tonight and be honest with me about how you feel being alone in your apartment. We can ease into this, you know. It doesn’t have to be abrupt if you’re feeling anxious.”

“You just want to stay over another night,” Jinki accused playfully. “You want more sex.”

Minho waged his eyebrows.

Laughing, Jinki tumbled from the car and made his way into work.

Taemin was already gone to school by the time Minho made it home, and he was frozen in his tracks immediately by an angry Kibum. His best friend had his arms crossed over his chest and likely had a lecture on the tip of his tongue. Minho had seen the look before.

“Before you get more angry with me,” Minho rushed to say, wincing a little, “you should know I was with Jinki last night. He wasn’t ready to be in his apartment by himself so I stayed and that’s why I didn’t come home.” He added for good measured, “Don’t hurt me.”

“I know you were with Jinki,” Kibum huffed. “That’s not the problem here, Minho. You can go see your boyfriend whenever you want. We’re not married and I’m not your mom.”

“Okay,” Minho eased out slowly. “How do you know that? And if you’re not mad because I spent the night with Jinki, why are you mad?”

“Maybe because someone tried to kill Onew!” Kibum said, storming towards him. “Or because someone broke into his apartment. Or maybe because Jonghyun has been spending his nights driving around this area, when he should be sleeping, paranoid out of his mind that we’re going to get hit next.”

Minho drew back. “Why would Jonghyun be doing that?”

Kibum took a deep breath and looked away. “You scared me last night.”

“Kibum,” Minho said, then repeated, “Why would Jonghyun be doing that?”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Kibum said, his face tightening in a scowl. “You have enough to worry about.”

“Key.”

Kibum’s head jerked up at the sound of his nickname. Minho never called him the moniker, probably more out of defiance than anything else.

“I thought I was just overreacting,” Kibum said slowly, “at least at first. Because there are lots of black cars in the city. But I was always seeing it around here, and then I started seeing it when we’d go out, and I thought about how it had been a black car that had almost hurt Onew and that’s when I got Jonghyun involved.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Minho asked, hurt evident on his face. “Why would you hide something like this from me?”

“Because!” Kibum threw himself down onto a nearby chair. “Because a lot of reasons. Because I wanted this thing with Onew and you to work out. You haven’t exactly had a lot of stable relationships in your life. And because I didn’t want you to be worried if it turned out to be nothing. Plus, if you found out, Taemin would eventually too, and he doesn’t need this. He can’t have this right now.”

Minho knelt down next to Kibum. “I’m sorry you didn’t think you could tell me, and I’m sorry for last night. Jinki was having a bad time trying to be alone for the first time since his apartment was trashed. I stayed with him to keep him calm, and maybe myself too. I meant to call you or text, or let you know, but I didn’t and I take responsibility for that. I’m very sorry. Will you forgive me?”

The smile on Kibum’s face was response enough, but the elder said, “You know I forgive you, but call next time. Call and then have sex, or have sex and then call. It’s up to you.”

“We did not have sex,” Minho rushed out.

“You’re such a liar.”

“Kibum!”

Teasingly, Kibum assured, “It’s okay if you did. You and Onew are dating. And you’re both adults.”

With anyone else Minho might have told his closest and oldest friend how intimate they’d been, but his relationship with Jinki felt special. It felt precious. It made him greedy and unwilling to divulge even the smallest detail. 

“Hey, Kibum.”

At the serious look on Minho’s face, Kibum said, “Jonghyun doesn’t know if I’m just losing my mind or not about being followed, but I don’t think I am. He’s looking into it. He promised me he won’t let anything happen to us.”

That wasn’t really Jonghyun’s promise to make, but Minho appreciated it all the same.

It just made him twice as easy by the end of the week when he had to go out of town. He decided to break the news to the most important people to him over an early lunch, the four of them out for a fun meal before Taemin became an absolute recluse.

“You have to go?” Jinki asked, mouth half full of food. On anyone else the look wouldn’t have been as adorable as Jinki made it.

“To Buyeo again?” Taemin guessed. It was a fair guess because Minho often went to Buyeo for work, sometimes staying several days.

“Further than Buyeo,” Minho said, looking between the faces surrounding him. “And I‘m not sure how long this will take.”

Carefully, Kibum asked, “Is it about the case you’re currently working on?” 

Since the missing person case had hit his desk they’d gotten unexpectedly busy. Three more, far more promising cases had come in to them, and Minho probably should have prioritized them. They were the kinds of cases he knew he and Kibum could solve in a few weeks. But something about Leo’s case was digging into Minho’s psyche. He couldn’t let it go. He couldn’t stop working on it, and as a result he felt considerably guilty that he’d piled the rest of the cases on Kibum. 

Minho nodded to Kibum. “I have to follow up a lead.” It hadn’t been easy to get the sister’s address, she’d moved twice since Leo’s disappearance, but he couldn’t put off seeing her any longer. 

“Are you going to be gone long?” Taemin wanted to know, and it was hard for Minho to imagine that in a few months, after he’d taken his entrance exams, that Taemin would be a college student. It felt like a long time coming. 

Under the table, Jinki squeezed Minho’s hand in a show of strength. 

“A few days,” Minho said. “I’ll be back in plenty of time to help you cram for your tests.”

Taemin leaned forward excitedly, begging Jinki, “You’ll help me while Minho is gone, right Onew? Key’s English is really good, but he isn’t that good with math. You’re smart. I bet you’re good with math.”

“Hey!” Kibum shouted. “I’m good with math!”

Jinki laughed and assured, “Of course I’ll help. All of us can help you study while Minho is gone, and when he comes back, we’ll do it together.”

Kibum poked Taemin viciously in the side. “I was great at math in school.”

As the two of them began to argue, Minho said quietly to Jinki, “I’m sorry I have to go out of town so suddenly.”

Jinki shrugged. “This is your job, Minho. I would never get mad at you for fulfilling the obligations of your job. But I will miss our lunches.”

They hadn’t managed to meet every day for lunch, but there had been a couple of days when their schedules had matched up. Sometimes Minho thought those lunches were the only thing keeping him sane. When they met for lunch Minho could forget about how many boys were depending on him to find their special person, or how Jonghyun was wearing himself thin, trying to keep an extra eye on them at night. Instead he could just laugh with Jinki, and talk to him about superfluous things, and enjoy himself.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Minho promised with a quick and discreet kiss to Jinki’s temple. “I’ll personally make you lunch the day after I get back. Kibum has been trying to teach me for years now and I think it’s finally paying off.”

Kibum snorted out, “You caught the kitchen on first last week.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Jonghyun called out, waving at them from where he was entering the restaurant’s front door. He took a seat next to Kibum, threw an arm around the man’s shoulders and settled in easily.

Its was still a sort of wonder to Minho that they’d become the unit that they were. Jonghyun had always been there, lurking around Taemin protectively and guarding his attraction to Kibum fiercely, but in a lot of ways Jinki had been a catalyst. Now they were closer than ever before and the five of them fit together easily. 

Taemin leaned over Kibum and asked Jonghyun, “You’re still going to help me cram for the chemistry and physics portion, right?”

Jonghyun gave him a thumbs up. “You know I’m good for it.”

After the meal, as Kibum flirted playfully with Jonghyun and Taemin bounced around them, Minho pulled Jinki to the side and said, “While I’m gone I want you to be extra careful.”

Confusing creased Jinki’s features. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Minho was quiet for a moment, then folded an arm around Jinki’s waist. “A little while ago Kibum thought someone might be following us around. Watching us. Jonghyun’s been on the lookout, but we haven’t been able to tell for sure. I’ve been looking, too, but so far there’s been nothing. I want you to be extra careful while I’m out of town. I don’t want to be far away if something happens.”

Jinki pointed out, “But it’s been a while since I had to come stay with you, and I haven’t seen anything. I’ve been starting to think the two instances were just coincidences.”

“Maybe,” Minho allowed, “but I don’t ever want to take any chances with you. So maybe stick close to Kibum and Taemin? Jonghyun follows the two of them around like he’s a dog and they’re bones. He’s the kind of added protection I want you to have.”

Easily enough Jinki agreed to spend more time with the two, but he was curious, “Key I understand, Minho. Jonghyun and Key obviously have serious feelings for each other, but why does Jonghyun care so much about Taemin?”

Eventually, Minho had known Taemin’s situation was bound to come up. Jinki certainly gave Minho the feeling that he’d be around for a long time, however even with Jinki he felt considerably more overprotective of Taemin. Taemiin’s secrets were Minho’s to keep.

He settled on telling Jinki, “Taemin’s parents were killed several years ago. I know you must have noticed that neither Kibum not I look much like him. We’re not related, even though he lives with us.” Though to be fair, Jonghyun and Taemin didn’t look much alike either, and they were half siblings.

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous,” Jinki admitted. “But that’s terrible. Poor Taemin.”

“Taemin was so young when it happened. He hadn’t even turned fifteen.” Minho wanted to laugh at the way Taemin was now hanging off Jonghyun’s arm, pleading for desert. “Jonghyun was the officer assigned the case. It was Jonghyun’s first case.” And the way Jonghyun told it, his being assigned to Taemin’s case was really just pure dumb luck. Jonghyun hadn’t known they were related at the time, though it hadn’t taken him long to figure it out.

“So that’s why,” Jinki mused. “What happened? Can you tell me?”

Minho nodded a little wearily. “Jonghyun tried his best, and Taemin had a lot of faith in him, but the case wasn’t solved. Jonghyun moved onto something else and Taemin was placed in a home for boys. There were no aunts or uncles for him to stay with instead.”

Jinki’s head hung low. “I know I told you I had a good childhood, and that wasn’t a lie, but I wouldn’t want something like that for Taemin. It’s not always good.”

“Taemin’s always been stubborn. I guess he decided that if the police weren’t going to catch his parent’s killers, he’d go to an independent source. That’s how he found Kibum and I, and he tried to use his life savings, which wasn’t very much I might add, to hire us out.”

Hesitantly, Jinki asked, “Did you catch the killer?”

Minho had to shake his head. “No. Kibum and I couldn’t do any better than the police, and Taemin got hauled back the boy’s home. But he kept showing up on our doorstep, offering to work around the office in exchange for us continuing to search for the killer. He said he’d do odd jobs for us, run errands, or anything we needed. It seemed like every other day Taemin showed up on our door, and as fast as they could take him back to that boy’s home, that’s how fast he’d be back with Kibum and I. After a while it seemed easier just to let him stay with us.” And by that point Jonghyun had realized exactly what his relation to Taemin was.

“So that’s how.”

“We got lucky,” Minho said, a bit happier, “Jonghyun agreed to help us out with Taemin and we managed to work something out. So for the past few years Taemin has been staying with us, and Jonghyun has been responsible for making sure he’s mentored properly and he keeps inline. But Taemin’s a good kid. There’s never been much of a reason for discipline.”

“I wish there had been someone like you for me when I’d been Taemin’s age.”

“Huh?” Minho looked down at Jinki. 

With a forced smile, Jinki said simply, “It got really lonely sometimes. Knowing that you have even just one person out there who’s willing to fight for you can make all the difference in the world sometimes.”

“I …” Minho wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

Suddenly Kibum called out, “We’re going for desert! Are you two coming?”

Minho tightened his grip on Jinki and asked, “You up for an even more hyper Taemin? We might not survive.”

“Perish the though,” Jinki laughed, tripping a little over his own feet as he untangled from Minho and rushed over to join the rest of their group.

It was a good parting, Minho decided later on, but it didn’t make him any less uncomfortable. There was a horrible feeling building in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t fight it off. Leaving felt so wrong, but with little choice in the matter there was nothing that could be done. He’d just have to manage it.


	5. Chapter 5

Between the train and the bus, it took him almost two full days to reach his destination, and on the night that he arrived he arranged all of his data out in front of him on the hotel bed preparing himself to fight for answers. From all accounts this sister was going to be uncooperative and hostile, but Minho wasn’t willing to go home with nothing.

He caught her the next morning after she’d taken the eldest of her children to the school just around the corner from her residence, parting with them in an overly protective show of affection that seemed unlike her description. When she’d been on her way back, still a few houses away from her home, Minho called out, “Park Eun Sun?”

Cautiously she asked, “Who are you?” Her eyes narrowed a second later as she more fully took him in. “Police?” She hitched her son up on her hip and took off lightening fast, nearly leaving Minho in the dust.

“I’m not with the police,” he said, matching her strides easily once he’d caught up. “I’ve been independently contracted to search for your brother.”

She tried to shoo him away. “If you’re not with the police then I don’t have to answer any of your questions. Go away.”

“I heard that you weren’t willing to answer any of the police’s questions, either.”

“I don’t know where he is,” she shouted over her shoulder. “I don’t care where he is.”

Darting forward, Minho cut in front of her, making her screech to a stop. “I believe you,” he said, taking in her hostile body language. “But let me tell you the two ways this can go, just so we’re very clear with each other. Either you can give me fifteen minutes of your time, and then I go away and never bother you again.”

“Or?”

“Or you’re right, I’m not with the police. I can’t make you answer any of my questions, but I can be stubborn and annoying. I can be here every single time you leave your house. I can follow you to the store. I can look through your trash. And I can call some of my friends who happen to be police officers, and ask them to look into calling you back to the police station. You may not talk while you’re there, but I’m guessing with two kids that’ll be pretty disruptive to your day. Especially if you have to do it several times, and go to Seoul each and every time.”

Minho hated threats. He especially hated threatening women, no matter how cantankerous they appeared to be. But there were no options left, and even less he could legally do.”

The baby on Eun Sun’s hip fussed as she thought the proposition over. “Or I could wait for my husband to come home and he can deal with you.”

“You could,” Minho shrugged. “But I can already promise you that there’s nothing he’ll be able to do that will move me from this spot. And the both of us know he probably won’t even come home from his office tonight. Especially not with that pretty secretary of his willing to work all night long.”

The furry on her face was palpable, and for a second Minho thought he’d pushed her too far. But after a moment more she relented and said, “Fifteen minutes.”

Minho asked immediately, “When was the last time you saw your brother?”

She shot back, “Why would it matter? You’re obviously very good at your job. You should already know that we aren’t close.”

“Answer the question, please.”

She huffed out, “Maybe two months ago. He and I were visiting our parents at the same time. It wasn’t planned.”

“How did he seem to you?”

Minho could see the resemblance between Leo and his sister. They had the same oddly beautiful facial structure, and the same powerful presence. They also both seemed to be wildly uncooperative. Leo was not making himself easy to find.

“I don’t know,” she snapped. “We said two words to each other.”

Minho frowned. “Why do you not like your brother so much? Is it his lifestyle choices?”

But that wouldn’t explain, at least the way Ken had told Minho, how poorly Leo had been treated in his childhood. It couldn’t just be his sister’s disapproval.

Eun Sun shifted visible away from Minho. “So you know, then.”

“I know,” Minho revealed. “It’s relevant to the case, considering I have five young men vehemently denying that your brother would just walk away of his own volition. They seem to be closer to him than you are, and have been for a while now, so I’m willing to take their word on the matter. That and your brother seems to have been very dedicated to his job, and he abandoned his position at the university without a second glance.”

She move her son from one hip to the other and wondered, “The police never considered foul play in his disappearance. Why is it so hard to believe someone else may have discovered that farce of a relationship my brother had gotten himself into and not liked it enough to do something?”

“I’ve looked at the video surveillance,” Minho argued. “From several days surrounding his disappearance, actually. There are several people who appear with him numerous times, but they never appear to be hostile. I’m more concerned with the twenty-one minutes that your brother went missing between the CCTV cameras on the day he entered the bank and withdrew a large sum of money. Twenty-one minutes is a long time to go missing in Seoul with all the cameras. To vanish completely for any manner of time is difficult. Do you know where your brother may have gone during those twenty-one minutes?”

The woman stiffened and let her young son slide down to the ground, but she had no answers for him. 

“I’m also concerned with how he appeared when he was captured on camera again. He looked like he’d been injured. You don’t know anything about that?”

“Why would I?” She was checking her watch, and that meant Minho was running out of time.

Minho reported, “Because just after he left the bank he made one stop before vanishing again at the train station. And if the police had bothered to rule this as anything other than your brother getting greedy and trying to take money from his friends, they would have bothered to trace the last phone call he made from his cell before it went offline. If they had, the would have known that call went to his house and lasted less than five minutes.”

“So he called home. He did do that from time to time.”

“Your mother is suffering from significant hearing loss and your father is bedridden. I doubt either of them answered the call. Neither of your other two sisters were remotely near your home at the time, either. But you were. I have the video to prove it. I have video of you within a block of your parent’s house fifteen minutes before the call came in. That’s more than enough time for you to be there when he called. And I want to remind you that I have the phone log that says someone picked up and the conversation lasted for four minutes and nine seconds.”

“I didn’t speak to him,” she denied, starting to edge forward and away. “I was in the area, I was coming to bring the children to visit their grandparents, but that is it. And if my brother had called, I doubt I would have spoken to him.”

Minho wondered aloud, “Why did you keep your brother’s secret?”

That had her freezing. “His secret?”

“Yes,” Minho repeated, “his secret. The fact that he’s in a stable relationship with more than one person? You could have told your parents and ruined his life in several ways. You could have told the police, as well. I understand why his partners were reluctant to divulge anything to the police. They were worried about how it could hurt them, but you don’t seem to be concerned with your brother’s well being, so I’m curious why you haven’t told the world.”

She shook her head. “I don’t care enough to tell anyone.”

“Do you care if your brother is hurt? In trouble? Worse?”

“I don’t care,” she said once more.

“Or do you already know?” Because no matter what she’d said, Minho knew she’d talked to him on the phone the day he’d disappeared. He knew she knew something, and it had a lot to do with why she hadn’t said anything to the police or helped with the investigation in any way. Minho hated to consider it, but it was possible she’d had something to do with his disappearance.

Snatching her son up, she told him thunderously, “Your fifteen minutes are up. And maybe you should start looking at what’s in front of your face, before you go off on the most obvious target.”

“I’m missing something?” Minho prompted. 

She was at her front gate before Minho caught up to her again, repeating himself, asking for clarification. 

She wrenched open the gate and told Minho with a dark look, “I don’t have to like my brother to love him, and unlike those idiots that claim to love my brother as well, they don’t really have a clue about what’s going on in his life. Start poking your nose over there and leave me alone.” She slammed the door so viciously Minho felt his teeth rattle. 

Well … Minho had to admit, that wasn’t what he had expected to get out of the meeting.

And what exactly had she meant when she’d said he wasn’t seeing the things in front of his face? In some crazy way, it almost seemed as if she was trying to tell him something, but then it was hard to tell with her poor attitude and anger.

Did she know something? What did she know?

More importantly, now that he thought about it, she always seemed to be speaking about her brother in present tense. Almost everyone Minho had talked to spoke about Leo as if he were gone and not coming back. But she didn’t.

As he walked the distance back to his hotel, he thought back over her parting words. To him it had seemed like she’d been indicated that there was something important that Leo had kept hidden from the others. It was something she knew about, but that Ken and the others didn’t. Considering how candid they’d been, Minho found that hard to believe, but it was even harder to lie when angry, and Eun Sun had been furious. 

Minho stayed another day, carefully watching Park Eun Sun as she went about her day, keeping out of sight and laying low. He watched for anything specific, but by the end of the next day he seemed to be out of luck, and unlikely to get any more information from her.

It was on his last pass by of her house, hours before he was set to leave that Minho stopped to regard the car in front of the house. It was shinny, new and so out of place for the neighborhood. Earlier when Minho had seen it he’d dismissed it as the husband’s car, but now that seemed improbable. This was clearly a woman’s car, and while the husband made decent money to support his family, it wasn’t enough for new car indulgences. The car was out of place and it was pulled at Minho.

He wanted another fifteen minutes with the sister, because he had a million more questions, but he knew there’d be no answers for him. 

It was always disappointing when he walked away with more questions than answers. He spent the whole trip home wondering what he was going to say to Ken the next time he saw him, and what he’d go digging for next.

A little tired, but mostly just homesick for his family and Jinki, Minho dragged his feet into his office the next morning with a mind to collapse on his bed and not do any serious thinking for at least half a day.

“Do you have an appointment?” a voice asked Minho, startling him a little bit. When he straightened up and made himself focus he could see a teenage boy in front of him with a serious expression on his face and a clipboard in his hands.

“Appointment?” Minho laughed a little, looking around the office. Kibum was missing from the space but there was another person with their back to Minho by the filing cabinets, going through the case files. “Hey!” Minho called out, “You can’t be in there!”

“Huh?” The teen at the cabinets turned and Minho froze, feeling déjà vu. He turned back to the boy with the clipboard, then again to the one at the filing cabinets, and it took him a minute more to realize they had the same face. They were clearly twins.

“Minho!” Kibum came dashing through the office to throw himself into Minho’s embrace. “You’re back.”

“And,” Minho edged uncomfortably, “we have new employees?” Upon a closer look Minho could see a third desk had been set up near Kibum’s with two chairs at it, and it was stacked high with files, an open laptop and notebooks. 

“Youngmin and Kwangmin,” Kibum introduced, pointing at each of the twins, then switching their names around before admitting he wasn’t sure who was who. “Their names aren’t important,” Kibum said, arm still slung around Minho’s neck. “They’re here to do grunt work.”

“We never needed more employees before,” Minho said, feeling left out of the loop.

Kibum ordered to the twins, “Go back to work, guys. This is Minho. He’s your boss too. He’s been out of town working.” Then Kibum asked Minho, “Do you remember Jessica? Extremely pretty? Boyfriend was cheating on her and she wanted proof before she destroyed him for it? Well, I guess she told all her friends about our services and on top of those cases I got before you went out of town, there’s been half a dozen more.”

“We can’t handle that kind of load,” Minho admonished. “Not even with extra hands.”

“They’re easy cases,” Kibum brushed off. He turned to Minho seriously and said, “You and I both know that you can’t only work on that one case, Minho. I want you to find that guy as much as anyone else, but we have to work on cases that can be solved in a decent amount of time.”

Minho had always known Leo’s case would get pushed to the side eventually, he just hadn’t expected it so suddenly.

“Youngmin and Kwangmin are here to get some work experience,” Kibum explained. “They’re both going to college next year and they want to work in law enforcement. The police department’s intern program is full for the summer, so Jonghyun sent them our way. They’re fast, efficient and organized. They’re great for us right now, Minho, and we don’t actually have to pay them anything because they’re technically earning school credit.”

Minho ran a hand through his bangs and sighed. “Okay, okay. Let me catch my breath first. Is Taemin upstairs? I want to go say hi and shower.”

A wide grin spread across Kibum’s face. “Go right up, Minho.”

“You really scare me sometimes,” Minho told him.

Minho climbed the stairs to their apartment quietly, not wanting to disturb Taemin. It was a Sunday morning, which meant no school for Taemin, but the teen had just under a week before his first exam and Minho knew he’d have his nose in a book frantically no matter what the day was.

As Minho entered the apartment he could see Taemin at the low table they usually ate at. There was another boy with him, his back to Minho, with blond hair and a book pressed in so close that it obscured most of his profile. It wasn’t unusual for Taemin to bring friends over from school once in a while, but Minho couldn’t remember any blond friends recently.

“Hey, I’m home,” he called out softly, not wanting to startle Taemin.

“Minho!” Taemin cried out.

The blond spun as well and Minho was shocked to see a familiar face peering back at him. 

Jinki bolted up from the ground and dove at Minho, arms tightening fiercely around his stomach as he said, “I missed you.”

Minho put a gentle hand on top of Jinki’s blond locks. “You dyed your hair.” Jinki was more than blond. He was platinum.

“Do you like it?” Jinki asked, clearly still a little self-conscious. “I wanted to do it for a long time, and since a lot of things are changing in my life right now, it seemed like a good idea.”

Taemin drew them both into a hug and announced, “Jonghyun dyed his hair, too.”

“I like it,” Minho promised Jinki, kissing him sweetly. “It’ll take some getting used to, looking for a blond you, but it’s a good fit.” If anything, the blond locks made Jinki look even more radiant. 

“How did your trip go?” Jinki asked, running his fingers across Minho’s forehead. “I know you can’t give me any details, but I at least want to know what I can. You look tired, Minho.”

As Taemin drifted back to his school work, Minho caught Jinki’s wrist in a lose hold and kissed his palm. “I am tired.” He blew out a low breath. “The trip was long, and I think I made some progress, but I came back with a lot of questions I hadn’t had before.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jinki asked, though his tone indicated he already knew he couldn’t. 

“Just keep helping Taemin.” Minho gave a nod in his direction. “I don’t think you realize how much you mean to him already. Keep helping him, keep being his friend, and that’ll take a lot of pressure of me at the end of the day. When I work these cases I can’t always spend the kind of time I want with him, but having you here helps.”

Jinki beamed and gave Minho a push. “Go take a shower. You reek. Taemin and I are knee deep in calculus right now.”

Minho gave him a quick, parting kiss, then headed off down the hall to the bathroom. It took him only a few seconds to undress, turn the water on, and slink into the stall. But almost immediately his shoulders relaxed, the warm water started to calm him, and he let himself happily slump against the tiled wall. He could already tell he was in danger of falling asleep under the spray of water.

When the door to the bathroom opened Minho paid it no mind. They only had one bathroom between the three of them, and on more than one occasion Kibum had needed the mirror while Minho had been in the shower, or Taemin had needed the toilet. They’d all seen each other naked plenty of times now, living practically on top of each other. It was no big deal. 

“Taemin?” 

“I sincerely hope that Taemin doesn’t try to jump naked in the shower with you.”

Minho’s eyes opened and he turned to see a very naked Jinki leaning back against a closed bathroom door.

Cautiously, a little in shock, Minho said, “It happened once, but it was because Taemin had just broken his arm, he was doped up on pain killers and Kibum was worried he’d drown himself if we let him wash alone.” Minho swallowed down the lump in his throat. “What are you doing?”

“Maybe making a fool of myself,” Jinki bit out, taking a step forward and sliding the shower door open. “But I really missed my boyfriend, and even though I know his work is important, and that he’ll have to go away again no matter how long we’re together, I really, really want to him to know that I spent time thinking about him. Missing him. Wanting him.”

“I … um …”

Jinki was magnificent naked, all straight lines and smooth skin, with just enough definition to make him exactly the kind of body type that Minho went for. Of course Minho had seen Jinki naked before, they’d had sex before, but it had been different then. They’d been a little frantic and completely distracted by each other. Now Minho had time to properly take Jinki in.

“This was a mistake,” Jinki said, embarrassment flooding his face as he bent to pick up his discarded clothing.. “I’m sorry. I should have known--”

“That I am completely and ridiculously in love with you?”

Jinki froze. “You’re … in love with me?”

He hadn’t meant to say the words he hadn’t even been sure of, but there was no mistaking the truth behind them. Maybe little by little, or maybe right from the start, Minho had been falling in love with Jinki. Love was the only descriptive word that Minho could think of that fit his heart. 

“Yeah,” Minho confirmed, voice gruff. “I know we haven’t been together that long, but I don’t want to lie to you, and I don’t want to hold back. I’m very sure I’m falling in love with you.” He held his hand out to Jinki. “I don’t expect you to say it back or anything, but I thought you should know. And for the record, having my very attractive boyfriend, naked and happy to see me, is never something I’d turn down.”

Jinki gave a little laugh as he stumbled into Minho’s arms, water soaking through his hair right away. “We’re kind of hopeless.”

“The best kind,” Minho argued, arms wrapping around him. He pressed a kiss down onto Jinki’s lips and backed him up against the wall. “And did I mention how cute your new hair makes you look?” He nosed at the drenched locks.

“I look like a drowned cat,” Jinki protested, pushing his bangs up. 

Minho’s hand framed the side of Jinki’s jaw as he initiated another kiss, taking his time and relishing in the feel of Jinki’s solid weight against him.

“Where’s Taemin?” Minho asked, his fingers holding onto Jinki’s hip. He was excited to take things further than simple kissing, but the idea of Taemin just outside the door was a little distracting. 

Jinki’s breath was hot against Minho’s breath as he said, “He wanted a break. He said he was going downstairs to bother Kibum, or maybe just flirt with the twins.”

Minho laughed out, “Taemin’s never shown the slightest interest in boys before.”

“They are pretty adorable, though,” Jinki pointed out. “And flirting is harmless fun.”

Minho scoffed, “Not as adorable as you.”

Jinki’s arms wrapped securely around Minho’s neck as the water cascaded down around the two of them. He let their foreheads rest together and said, “Thank you for saying it first. The L word.”

Minho felt his face heat. “I didn’t scare you off? We haven’t been dating for a long time. Some people date for a year before saying it.”

“You definitely didn’t scare me off.” Jinki’s head turned and they were suddenly kissing again, this time more forcefully, and with clear intent. “And you haven’t forgotten what I said, right? I want to show you how much I missed you.”

Jinki was kneeling down carefully on the shower floor when unexpectedly the bathroom door opened a second time. Taemin’s head poked in and he called out, “Minho, Key wants to know if--”

It would have been comical if all three parties involved weren’t horribly traumatized.

At least Kibum thought it was funny when the situation was explained to him.

“It was horrible,” Taemin bemoaned as Kibum dried his wet hair. “The worst kind of porn ever. The kind with your parents. I want to bleach my eyes.”

“I wish I’d been there,” Kibum laughed. “Because I still don’t understand how you ended up in the shower with them, and the three of you managed to not only take down the bathroom door, but crack the mirror. 

Minho hid his face in his arms while next to him Jinki kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “I’m glad someone is enjoying our misery,” Minho said darkly to Kibum. 

“Serves you right,” Kibum snapped back. “Need I remind you that we all share that bathroom? It is not your personal love hotel, Minho.”

“Please,” Minho said, rolling his eyes as he shoved a finger in his direction. “There’s a reason I decline a ride from Jonghyun whenever he offers it. There isn’t anything on this planet that could get me in that backseat.”

“This is mortifying,” Jinki declared. 

Kibum gave him a long look, then said, “No, this is what being family is.”

For that, and for the look of surprise and joy it brought to Jinki’s face, Minho forgave Kibum for the almost endless teasing. 

“I owe you a dinner,” Jinki reminded long after things had calmed down and he’d needed to leave for the night. “I said the day after. So how about you come over tomorrow and I’ll cook for you.”

“Sounds perfect.” Minho said. Then, almost feeling compelled, he mumbled, “I love you.”

Jinki’s blond locks gleamed against the setting sun in an ethereal way. “I really like hearing you say that.”

Minho promised, “I won’t ask you to say it back. I know it’s something you have to mean. I don’t want you to say it to me, just because I said it to you.”

Jinki nodded thoughtfully. “I understand.” He looked relieved, and made Minho wonder if saying those three words had been tougher on Jinki than on Minho himself.

Behind the two of them, Taemin could be heard hollering about being hungry.

“Better go,” Jinki said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait.”

For the remainder of that night, and most of the next day, Minho set himself to work, picking up two new cases and trying to lighten the load that Kibum had been carrying on his own.

“I know it’s not exciting stuff,” Kibum said, passing over a file to Minho, “but look at it this way, we’re getting so much work we might actually be able to buy an air conditioner.”

But bigger than that, at least on Minho’s mind, was paying for Taemin’s upcoming college tuition. He and Kibum had been saving for quite a while, and along with Jonghyun, they had enough to cover a few years. More business meant more of a cushion, especially if Taemin ended up getting into one of the top tiered universities, or if he wanted to study abroad. 

By lunch time he’d solved the two cases he’d taken on, which was exceptionally fast even for himself, and was working on a case of vandalism that the police weren’t investigating, when Jinki called.

“I’m really sorry,” Jinki apologized over the phone after he broke the bad news. “I know we made plans and I feel horrible doing this. Maybe I should have come in person.”

“It’s okay,” Minho soothed, waving off a concerned Kibum who always seemed to be on alert now for whenever Jinki was distressed. “We can reschedule.”

Jinki rushed to say, “I wouldn’t be canceling on you if I didn’t absolutely have to.”

“I told you, it’s okay. But is everything okay?” Minho couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed, but maybe he had been becoming too dependent on spending his time with Jinki. They were dating, not attached at the hip. They’d survive not seeing each other for a few more days.”

“Everything is fine,” Jinki promised. “I’ll call you back, okay? Sorry again!”

Minho was moving to respond when he heard the line click over.

“What was that?” Kibum asked from across the room. “Is Onew okay?”

Minho set his phone down and nodded. “Jinki and I were supposed to have dinner tonight. He had to cancel.”

“Did he say why?”

“No.” And Minho hadn’t asked. He hadn’t thought it was his place to ask, but he was curious. He’d wanted to ask. 

But then again there’d been nothing overly suspicious about the cancellation. Sometimes Minho forgot, but Jinki had a pretty demanding job. He worked long hours, and didn’t always get his days off. Something had probably come up that he couldn’t get out of, or didn’t want to. 

So as much as Minho missed Jinki, he let himself become distracted by other things.

The vandalism case was solved by the next morning, and as Jinki called to cancel once more on their usual lunch date, Minho instead let himself become immersed in the missing persons case that wouldn’t leave him alone.

“I’d like to schedule a date for us to meet,” Minho said over the phone to Ravi. When he’d called the number Ken had left him, Minho had honestly expected to get the sad, but optimistic boy. He hadn’t expected to get one of the other boys in the group who had hardly said anything the one and only time the lot of them had been together. 

Ravi’s deep voice returned, “Can we do it in a few days?”

Minho’s eyes cut over to the three new files that had appeared on his desk overnight. It seemed more of their clients had recommended them to friends, and he and Kibum had even more work than they could handle. It was a nice change of pace, from struggling to get by, but the cases had gotten progressively more tedious. 

“Today or tomorrow would be preferable.”

Ravi paused, then said, “N had to go out of town for work and he won’t be back until the end of the week. Hyuk’s swamped with testing right now and Ken had a family emergency. It might be a while before any of us can get down there.” Ravi rushed to add, “Unless you found him. Did you find him? I can have almost all of us all there in fifteen minutes if you found him.”

“No, no.” Minho pinched the bridge of his nose. “I haven’t found him. But I did meet with his sister. She talked to me, which I hear is more than she was willing to do with the police. I have a lot more questions for you and your friends. Important questions. What about you? Can you come down to my office?”

With some trepidation in his voice, Ravi said, “I can’t leave the house right now. Hongbin’s got the flu. He needs someone here with him.”

Minho proposed, “I could come to you. I wouldn’t suggest it if it weren’t important.”

“We take no responsibility if you catch any of Hongbin’s germs.”

“Sounds fair to me. How does twenty minutes from now sound?”

That was how Minho found himself at Leo’s previous residence for the first time. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but the place was nice, especially for five boys sharing it. Ravi led him through the spacious apartment that smelled distinctly like bleach and a hint of citrus, and to a living area that was filled nearly floor to ceiling with framed high quality photos.

“Hongbin,” Ravi explained, pointing at the pictures when he caught Minho staring. “Photography is his passion. He takes pictures of everything and everyone important to him. If you find Leo for us, you’ll end up on the wall somewhere for sure. He’s going to school for it right now.”

Minho sat carefully on the edge of the sofa and looked around as Ravi went to retrieve a glass of water for him. Aside from the clicking of the clock on the far wall, the apartment was eerily quiet. For a place as big as the apartment was, so little sound was disturbing.

Of course at full capacity, with five or six warm bodies, the large apartment probably felt cramped. But Minho had a feeling that it was a welcomed cramped.

“Hongbin’s the only reason we can afford the place,” Ravi said, coming back with two tall glasses of water. “That’s what you’re thinking about, right? How five guys can afford a place this nice. Everyone wonders it.”

Minho accepted the glass. “I take it Hongbin’s parents are … well off?”

“They weren’t at first,” Ravi said, sitting across from Minho. “Not when we first all came together. It’s a recent development. Anyway, his parents are always out of the country, so they compensate with money. They were thrilled to know Hongbin would be living with a bunch of his friends, so they got us this apartment.”

“So they don’t know you’re all more than friends?” There looked to be several bedrooms in the apartment, and Minho wondered if they all crammed into one room, or broke off and in what order.

Ravi said, “Not a clue, unlike Hongbin’s sisters who figured it out before we’d even finished moving in. They’re the reason the place is so clean, too. They’re dangerously overprotective, and while they’ve never said it before, I think they come over and use cleaning as an excuse to make sure we’re not smothering Hongbin in his sleep. They seem to think there’s going to be a casualty eventually.”

Minho pursed his lips, then said, “It seems more people know about you than I would have expected. Doesn’t that raise your chances of being found out?”

“We’re not doing anything illegal,” Ravi defended, shoulders squared. “We only hide how we feel about each other to protect ourselves, and it won’t always be like this. Plus, if we did get found out, things would just get hard, not impossible.”

When Minho had drank half his glass of water, he told Ravi, “Leo’s sister wasn’t pleased to have me there, but I was able to persuade her to give me fifteen minutes of her time. And I definitely think she knows something. I believe that as much as I believe that no matter what I do, she won’t tell me what that is.”

Face pinched, Ravi demanded, “Did she hurt him in some way? Is she responsible for his disappearance?”

“I don’t think she’d hurt him. Not physically, at least. I think she loves him.”

“She doesn’t love him,” Ravi spat. “We love him.”

Soft coughing came from down the hall and Ravi was on his feet a second later, taking off towards the sound without so much as a respectful word to Minho.

Ravi’s disappearance gave Minho time to stand and look more closely at the pictures surrounding him. Most of them were of Ravi and the other boys, people Minho assumed were friends and family, and a couple of location photos.

For some reason, it surprised Minho to see so much of Leo. He was present almost always, with one boy’s arm thrown around him or another, and in some he smiled, but many he didn’t. Leo looked to be stoic most of the time, and not the sort to be flighty or jumpy. Certainly not the type to run off for no reason. 

What was Minho going to do if he couldn’t find Leo? What if he exhausted all his leads and ended up no where? How was he going to deliver that kind of news to these boys?

“Sorry,” Ravi apologized, coming back to Minho a few minutes later. “I had to tell Hongbin you were here. I didn’t want him to worry where I was.”

Minho finished the rest of his water as they seated themselves. 

“She was very accusatory toward the end,” Minho revealed to Ravi. “She thought it was a joke that I suspected her of something.”

“Then who would we suspected?” Ravi wanted to know.

“Someone who’s supposed to be in front of my face. Or maybe she meant someone I just can’t see at the moment. Either way, she was alluding to someone, and I think it’s someone who either had something to do with Leo’s disappearance, or someone who knows where he is.”

Ravi’s hands fisted into the fabric of his pants as he asked, “So you don’t think that Leo is … you think he’s alive. You believe he’s still alive?”

“Police never found a body,” Minho pointed out, “and the truth is all signs point to him being alive. I still think he’s alive, if that’s what you really want to know, and I’m looking for someone breathing.”

That seemed to lighten the mood and make Ravi all the most hospitable, which was all Minho could have asked for.

Ravi asked, “What kind of questions did you have for us? I’ll answer them the best I can, and I’ll write down the ones I can’t, for when Ken or N get back.”

Minho wanted to know about Leo’s friends. “Other than you and your group.” Minho let that sink in. “I wanted a list before of anyone Leo’s had a problem with, or been hassled by, or even gave the slightest hint of dislike. But after talking to his sister, I’m starting to think I was on the wrong trail. I need to know, other than you, who Leo was the closest with. Past boyfriends and girlfriends. Best friends. Anyone you can think of who was unusually close to him.”

“I don’t like what you’re suggesting,” Ravi said in a dangerously low voice. “Leo wouldn’t cheat on us. He didn’t run off with someone else. Leo would never be disloyal like that, and for you to suggest that--”

“Ravi.”

Minho looked up as Ravi spun. Neither one of them had heard the approach of Hongbin, who looked far too cute with his hair in his face, mask over his mouth, and a blanket over his shoulders.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed,” Ravi said, to his side in a second.

“I want to be out here,” he said, swaying a little on his feet, leaning heavily on Ravi. “I want to help find Leo.”

Minho easily gave up his seat so that Hongbin could stretch out on the sofa, still bundled up in his blanket.

When everyone was settled in Minho said to the both of them, “Leo’s sister seemed absolutely certain that despite all of you being in a relationship, you didn’t actually know her brother. I think what she was implying, was that Leo was hiding something from you, something that she knew about.”

Nasally, Hongbin coughed out, “Leo wasn’t a liar.”

“I didn’t say he lied to you. I said he probably kept something from you. That’s not the same thing.”

Ravi crossed his arms. “So you don’t really have questions for us, you just want us to do some snooping for you.”

“I want you to work with me.” Minho paused as he sought the best way to get their cooperation. “We’re on the same side here. I want to find Leo the same as you, and I’ll be the first to admit that you have resources I don’t. You know Leo better than I ever could. I can look into anyone both the police and I may have ignored the first time around, but only you can dive into Leo’s past. Only you can pull up his secrets.”

“I don’t think,” Ravi began.

Hongbin interrupted, “We’ll do it.”

Furious, Ravi demanded, “We’re supposed to just treat someone that we love like he’s done something wrong?”

Hongbin gave a wet cough and managed between deep breaths, “I don’t care if we have to drag Leo through the mud, and us with him, to bring him home. I want him here, Ravi. I want to know why he left. These are things we deserve, and if this is what we have to do, then so be it. Yes, Ravi?”

Sullenly Ravi gave in with a single nod.

Hongbin had Ravi wrapped around his tiny little finger. So much that it reminded Minho of how easily Taemin got his way. They were different kinds of love in comparison, but they were also awfully similar. 

“I’ve got a friend at the police station,” Minho told them, standing, “so I’ll get him to help me start looking at back footage. I want to see what Leo was doing a week before he disappeared. And a month. I’ll start looking for patterns of behavior, or anyone who looks out of place. I won’t give up as long as you won’t give up, but you know I can’t make you any promises.”

Frankly, Ravi wondered, “Are we going to have enough money for all this?”

Determination set on Hongbin’s face. “We’ll get the money. I’ll ask my parents if I have to.”

Ravi thundered, “We’re not taking anything else from your parents!” He rocketed up to his feet with his words.

“Should I step out?” Minho asked, thumbing towards the door awkwardly. 

“They’re my parents,” Hongbin said, a hand rubbing across his forehead. “Don’t yell at me. And sit down, you’re making me dizzy.”

Ravi sat right away, arguing quietly, “We don’t need your parents or their money. We’re supposed to be a team. All of us. We support each other.”

Hongbin seemed to burrow more deeply into his blankets and the sofa at the same time. “I don’t care if we have to use every penny of my parent’s money to get Leo back.”

“Hey.” Minho waved his hands in front of them, catching their attention. “I’m going to leave now. I will call you in exactly one week from today for another meeting, unless, of course, either of us makes some progress.” He waved Ravi off who’d seemed to have folded around a sniffling Hongbin. “I can see myself out.”

Minho closed the door behind him and stepped out into the brightly lit hallway. Those two, or really, all of them, were something else.


	6. Chapter 6

Minho didn’t begin to suspect that anything was wrong with Jinki until another two lunch dates had passed and been canceled. Left feeling both concerned and frustrated, he bypassed calling Jinki all together, and after driving Taemin to the last of his after school study sessions, detoured directly to Jinki’s. It was a Wednesday, and Wednesdays meant days off for Jinki, and if he wasn’t interested in spending them with Minho, then Minho wanted to know what exactly the day was going towards.

The person who opened Jinki’s door was certainly not Jinki. 

Minho blinked wide eyed as he demanded, “Who are you?”

The dark haired man standing across from Minho gripped the door more tightly. “Who are you?”

“I asked you first!” Minho could feel his heart just about beating out of his chest.

“Listen here,” the man started, taking a threatening step forward.

Suddenly, Jinki’s voice called out, “Joon, who’s at the door?”

This wasn’t what it looked like. There was no way it was what it looked like. Desperately Minho searched for a reason that would explain Jinki’s avoidance, the appearance of a strange man in his apartment and all the other worrisome things running through his head at the moment.

“Minho?” Jinki asked, ducking under the man at the door’s arm. “What are you doing here?”

Angrily, and unable to help himself, Minho asked, “Who’s that?”

Jinki was confused for a moment, then his own face filled with anger. “Why are you speaking to me like this?”

The man Minho was unfamiliar with looked too damn smug. And the look on his face had Minho pressing forward, wanting to know, “Why is he here? Who is he?”

“I don’t think I have to explain these things to you,” Jinki said, arms crossed defensively. “Not when you’re going to speak to me with that tone and act like a jealous boyfriend.”

The man next to Jinki barked out a laugh and asked, “This is the boyfriend? Onew, he’s not your type at all.”

“How would you know his type?” Minho snapped. His fingers had curled into fists and it was taking all of his self control to stay in place. 

“Joon,” Jinki said, pushing the man further into the apartment. “Go inside, please. You’re not helping.”

The man, Joon, laughed again, going along easily enough. “He’s like an angry puppy, Onew. This is too much.”

Jinki closed the door forcefully behind him and stepped fully out into the hallway.

“Well?” Minho asked, more frustrated than angry now.

“Well what?” Jinki huffed out. “How dare you come over here and make these demands. You have no right.”

Minho wondered, “I have no right? You’re my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend,” Jinki agreed, “but not my parent. Who are you to do this?”

“You stopped calling me,” Minho accused. “If I want to talk to you, I have to call you, and you don’t even take my calls all the time. We don’t go out anymore, or have lunch together, and Taemin asked me today if you were avoiding us all. If there’s a problem talk to me, but how dare you think I don’t have a right to come over here and get angry seeing some guy in your apartment.”

“Some guy?” Jinki pulled roughly at his hair, spinning on heel to walk a short distance before turning back. “You …” He made a frustrated sound.

“Who is that?”

Jinki pointed viciously at his closed door. “That’s Joon. Lee Joon. He’s my cousin.”

Minho’s head cocked, caught off guard. “Cousin?”

“Yes!” Jinki marched his way back to Minho’s side. “My cousin. Not a new boyfriend. Not someone I’m sleeping with. Not anything but family.”

Minho frowned as Jinki spoke. Family? That didn’t make much more sense than the idea that Jinki would be cheating on him. Jinki had been pretty forthcoming that he didn’t have any family left. At least no family that he knew about, and this Joon guy seemed to be very familiar with Jinki.

Jinki continued, “I haven’t seen him in almost six months. Joon lives in Hong Kong and he doesn’t get to come home to Seoul all that often. It’s special when he comes to visit.”

“You couldn’t tell me this?”

Jinki’s mouth snapped shut.

“Why not?” Minho asked. “I called and called and called, and all you had to do was say that someone important to you was in town. You didn’t have to hide this from me. I’m not--”

“The jealous type?” Jinki cut him off. “This begs to differ. I can’t … I can’t be with someone who’s going to act like this, Minho. The aggression. The jealousy.”

The threat wasn’t lost on Minho, but he pushed past his fear to challenge, “I can’t be with someone who wants to keep things from me. Especially things that aren’t worth keeping. Did you think I wouldn’t want you to spend time with him? That I would try to keep you apart? I would never do something like that to you, Jinki. I know what family means to you. How could you think this about me?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Jinki braced a hand against the nearby wall and leaned heavily on it.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Slowly, Jinki explained, “Because you’ve never had to fight to have someone care about you.”

“I don’t understand.” Minho’s head was spinning and he was scared. “Tell me. Just talk to me.”

Jinki made for the door. “I have to go.”

“No. Jinki.” Minho moved fast, catching Jinki’s arm and swinging him closer. “I can’t let you walk away from me this angry.”

“Hey!” The door popped open a second later and Joon came storming out, pushing Minho away from Jinki expertly. “What do you think you’re doing? Let go of him.”

“Stay out of this,” Minho snapped, recovering his feet. 

“Onew,” Joon asked, holding Jinki by the shoulders, “you should have told me your boyfriend liked to pull you around like this. I’d have taken care of him when I opened the door.”

“I would never hurt him!” Minho ground out, shooting forward.

“Stop it!” Jink shouted, more angry than Minho had ever seen him. Gone was his adorable, good natured mood. Instead Minho could see he was face to face with a very dangerous situation, one that was quickly spiraling out of control. “Both of you knock it off! Joon, don’t say stuff like that. Minho is not that type of person. And Minho, it seems like you just came over here to cause trouble. If that’s the case, you should leave now and maybe not come back.”

Joon’s feet slid apart in a distinctly defensive position and he assured Jinki, “I won’t let anyone pull you around like that. Cousin, don’t ask me to step aside for something like that.”

Jinki pushed Joon towards the door once more, asking, “Do you try to hold Mir’s hand like this, too?” He didn’t wait for an answer before demanding, “Go inside and don’t come out. I mean it. If you do I’ll kick you out for good.”

Jinki slammed the door viciously and kept his back turned to Minho as they stood in silence.

Finally Minho dared to ask, “Can you at least tell me why you wouldn’t mention your cousin was in town? He obviously is a very special person to you. I would have understood. Jinki … I’m sorry if you didn’t think I would understand. I don’t want you to think I’m that kind of person.”

“He is special to me,” Jinki admitted. “The most important person to me in my life, Minho. Can you understand? He’s my version of your Taemin, or Key. He’s my family.”

“Then why?”

“I just …” Jinki turned, pressing his back against the door. “I wanted to keep him to myself for a little.”

“Huh?” Minho took a careful and deliberate step towards Jinki, not wanting to startle him. “Talk to me. Explain that.”

Eyes to the ground, Jinki said, “Sometimes it’s hard for me to let go of my insecurities. It’s not like I thought you would take him from me, but I just … I wanted him for myself. I wanted to be selfish for a minute.”

Minho bent forward to rest his hands on his knees, his head dipping down. “I get it.” He really did, now that he put more thought into both Jinki’s past and his current actions. Jinki was bubbly and wonderfully happy, so much that sometimes Minho forgot about how he’d grown up. But there was no mistaking that Jinki carried some scars from the time he’d spend crammed into a tiny boy’s home with too many warm bodies and too little love to go around. If this Joon was so important to Jinki, of course he’d wanted to protect their relationship, even from non-threats. 

“I was going to tell you.”

Nodding once, Minho took a final step towards Jinki and enfolded him in a light hug. “I believe you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Minho pressed his temple against Jinki’s. “I’m sorry, too. I overreacted. I was a fool. Can you forgive me?”

After another wave of apologies and several deep breaths, Jinki said, “He’s only been in Seoul a handful of times since we left the boy’s home. His coming here is important, and he’s only going to stay for a couple of weeks. I know we had a bad start, but I’d like us all to get along. It was important for you that I get along with Taemin and Key, and it’s important to me that you get along with Joon.”

Minho gave Jinki a skeptical look. “After what just happened? Unlikely.”

Jinki forced a laugh. “I’m determined to get someone else to like Joon other than Mir.”

“Who’s Mir?”

“It’s not important,” Jinki said dismissively. “ I know I’ve kind of been isolating myself from you, and you didn’t deserve not to know why. Will you give me a chance?”

In disbelief Minho asked, “How could you even think that? Did you miss the part where I told you I’m in love with you? I was wrong to come over here so angry and so aggressive. I know that was wrong and I’m truly sorry for it, but I reacted the way I did because I care so much for you. Do you understand that?”

“There’s nothing romantic about a possessive boyfriend,” Jinki told him firmly. “But we were both wrong, and I think we can put this behind us.”

“Can we try lunch again?” Minho posed. “All three of us, maybe? I don’t mind bring Joon with us, if he’s that important to you.”

Jinki shook his head and Minho felt his heart fall until Jinki said, “I was thinking we could go just the two of us. Joon has some business tomorrow, so maybe we could meet and actually try talking to each other. I don’t want us to fall apart. Joon is important to me, but so are you. Can we do that?”

“My heart feels lighter,” Minho revealed as they prepared to part. 

“Minho,” Jinki breathed out. 

“I won’t kiss you,” Minho promised, offering his hand in a half wave. “I want to, but we were angry with each other, and it would feel out of place.”

“I could kiss you instead,” Jinki offered, hand on the door handle behind him. “You seem to do a lot of the kissing. I should try to catch up.”

Gently, Minho shook his head and took a step back. “I only want to kiss you when my head is clear. Tomorrow.”

In the too hot afternoon Minho exited Jinki’s building, both relieved and feeling like he’d let his emotions get away from him in a way that made him feel ashamed. The more he thought about it, the more he was thankful that Jinki hadn’t broken up with him on the spot. He’d acted irrationally and like an idiot.

“Hey, Choi!”

Minho stopped, spinning to see Joon jogging the distance between them. When he was close enough that Minho didn’t have to shout, he asked, “How do you know my name?”

“I looked you up,” Joon said, his tone arrogant and his walk more of a swagger. “When I heard my Onew was giving some poor loser a try, I wanted to make sure he wasn’t a threat.”

“And what exactly did you find out?”

Joon shrugged. “You don’t really care what I think, Choi.”

“No,” Minho agreed, “but I love Jinki, which means I’ll probably end up having to deal with you. So I’ll ask you, what do you want?”

A dangerous glint settled into Joon’s eyes as he nodded back towards Jinki’s building. “Don’t ever grab Onew like that again. Don’t raise your voice to him. Don’t ever act in a threatening way.”

“You’re speaking nonsense,” Minho said, momentarily distracted as the high collar on Joon’s shirt shifted, revealing a splash of color on his neck. “But is this the part where you tell me if I hurt him, you’ll hurt me?”

Voice even, Joon said, “If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed. “That’s a powerful threat.” He could see the color better now. It was a tattoo, and it looked like a phoenix. The realization had his stomach flipping over on itself. “Maybe I should be warning you not to hurt him.”

Joon laughed, “I’m not the bad guy here. I loved Onew when you were still earning how to tie your shoes.”

“You love him?” Minho gave him a knowing stare. “Or you’re in love with him?”

The tone of the laugh that came from Joon told Minho immediately he’d missed the mark. For as much as Joon was a mystery, it was now abundantly clear that he wasn’t in love with Jinki. At least not in the way that Minho was.

“Not even close, Choi.”

Was Joon going to try and threaten him off now? He seemed the sort. Minho beat him to the punch saying, “You won’t be able to scare me off. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Believe it or not, you’re not the first guy to say that to me about Onew.”

“I’ll be the last.”

Joon gave a chuckle. “You keep telling yourself that.” With an insincere parting he started jogging back to the apartment, leaving Minho alone.

“Can I call in a favor?” Minho asked Jonghyun quietly as they ate a late dinner with Kibum and Taemin later that night.

“What kind of favor?” Jonghyun was careful to keep his voice equally as quiet as Taemin tried to convince Kibum to order a second round of deserts mere feet away.

Minho said, “I need your help getting some information on someone. He’s a Korean citizen, but he hasn’t been living in this country for a while. I also don’t think the name he’s going by is his birth name.”

“Is this some routine curiosity, or for a case?”

Minho was hesitant to say much, at least until he was more sure, but he told Jonghyun, “It’s not for a case. There’s … this guy, Jinki says he’s his cousin, but the guy gives me a bad vibe.”

“Cousin.” Jonghyun looked thoughtful. “Key told me Onew doesn’t have any family.”

“He doesn’t,” Minho bit out roughly. “And I’m pretty sure I saw a very distinct looking phoenix tattoo on his neck earlier today. Coupled with the fact that he lives in Hong Kong, I think you know what I’m afraid might be the case.”

Jonghyun told him, “Unfortunately there is no law prohibiting awful neck tattoos, Minho. You know that. And even if he is triad, Minho, he obviously passed through customs without any problems. What will knowing for sure prove? It isn’t likely that this is something Onew doesn’t already know about his cousin.”

“So I’m supposed to just ignore the signs and my gut feeling, and not look into this guy? The guy who’s spending a lot of time around my boyfriend? My too trusting boyfriend? Jonghyun, if you thought someone was a threat to Taemin or Kibum, would you just let it go?”

“Okay,” Jonghyun gave in, his shoulders falling. “But you should know, I don’t advise this. If you get caught looking into someone that Onew cares about, he’s not going to be happy with you. Scratch that, Key and Taemin aren’t going to be happy with you either, and I’d be more scared of them, if I were you.”

As Taemin and Kibum were clearly at the end of their argument, Minho mumbled to Jonghyun, “I know what a triad tattoo looks like, and I don’t like him coming out of the woodwork right after those suspicious things started happening to Jinki. The others can get mad at me for all I care, but I’m not taking a chance with the person I love.”

“I want you to understand,” Jonghyun told Minho emphatically, “if this gets back to Key I’m throwing you in front of me and I’m running as fast as I can. I will not hesitate to sacrifice you.”

Minho let out a low chuckle. “I can deal with that.”

“Remember it.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I got you something,” Minho told Jinki the next time he saw him. It was just the two of them, blessedly so, and after a quick meal they were spread out on Jinki’s sofa. It felt good to just lay with the person he loved, hold Jinki close and let the stress melt away.

“You got me something?” Jinki asked, wedged down between the back of the sofa and Minho’s solid form. He laid his head over Minho’s heart and clutched at his shirt absently. “You didn’t have to. We decided we were equally in the wrong.”

“I know.” Minho’s fingers tugged playfully at the long strands of Jinki’s hair. Jinki’s hair color was something he’d finally adjusted to, but the growing length and lack of a haircut was something to add to that. The ends of Jinki’s hair were starting to curl in an adorable way, and now brushed down past his ears. It was nothing like the time Taemin had insisted on getting hair extensions, but Jinki’s hair was still getting pretty long. “But I saw it and wanted to.”

That was a bit of a lie, not that Jinki needed to know. He had gone hunting for the perfect present earlier that day, still feeling torn up with grief. He’d felt the need to make amends for his temper, a temper that had probably shaken Minho as much as Jinki.

“Okay,” Jinki said, “Where is it?”

Minho sat up slowly, reaching for his discarded jacket nearby. From the pocket he fished out a small box and handed it to Jinki, settling back into place.

“I really love presents,” Jinki confided with a wide smile. 

“Open it then,” Minho urged with a smile.

Jinki pulled at the bow on the box with nimble fingers, then worked the top off expertly. “I wonder what it is,” Jinki mumbled, his feet tangling with Minho’s expertly.

Minho explained, “I saw it and thought of you. I don’t think you have one like it.”

“Minho.” Jinki held up the small, jade figurine up to the light. “It’s adorable. It’s perfect.” Jinki squinted at it as he turned the figure over in his fingers. “It’s a tiny little lion.”

As Jinki threw his arms around Minho for a strong hug and soft accompanying kiss, Minho couldn’t help thinking he’d picked out the perfect present.

“Where’d you find it?” Jinki asked excitedly, scrambling to climb over Minho and stand. He tugged Minho up to his feet and began dragging him back to his bedroom. 

“There’s a shop,” Minho explained, following along easily. “I saw it and thought of you. I didn’t think you had one of a lion.”

Jinki took him to his shelf of jade figures, and pride swelled in Minho’s chest as Jinki began immediately clearing some of them out of the way. He placed Minho’s gift front and center, admiring it for a second more.

Minho looked through the figures more carefully. “You told me your friends buy you these, right? Like a traditions of sorts?”

“Some friends,” Jinki confirmed, but added, “though mostly it’s just Joon.”

“Joon?” Minho asked, trying to keep his face straight. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up the thuggish looking man.

“It’s his tradition, I guess,” Jinki said, pointing a majority of the figures out. “He started it about a year ago. He’d send me a new one from Hong Kong every couple of weeks.”

“Why jade?”

Jinki shrugged. “Mir told me once that jade is very popular in Hong Kong. Maybe that’s why. Regardless, I think it’s pretty.”

“You’ve mentioned someone named Mir before. Is he special to you, too?”

Jinki rang his finger absently over the front of the shelf, picking up only a tiny bit of dust. “Yes, but not like you and Joon are to me. Mir is … he’s complicated, Minho. I’m not being vague on purpose. I suppose the best way to describe Mir is this: he loves Joon very much, and if they could be together, they would.”

That wasn’t very descriptive at all, but part of Minho was relieved to know that Joon seemed to be spoken for. There’d been no denying the truth in the way he’d denied being in love with Jinki, but still, there’d been a nagging worry at the back of Minho’s mind over their familiarity.

“Anyway,” Jinki brushed off, “I’m glad to have your present. It’s wonderful. Thank you.”

Minho wrapped his arms around Jinki, holding him close. “You should know by now that making you happy, makes me happy.”

Minho wanted to press the issue with Joon, and find out as much as he could about the man, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood he’d built up with Jinki. There was no doubt in Minho’s mind that there was something off or worrisome about Joon, but it was too soon to make any real determinations. He’d have to be patient and wait for Jonghyun to get back to him.

“Taemin’s test is on Friday, right?” Jinki asked, slipping from Minho’s arms to head back into the main area of the apartment. 

“Yep,” Minho said, following him. “And believe me when I say all of us will be glad when it’s over. Kibum is tearing his hair out over worrying about the test more than Taemin at this point.”

Jinki pointed out, “I studied with Taemin for a while when you were gone. He’s very smart. I don’t think any of you have anything to worry about. He’ll score well and get into a good university.” 

“Part of me knows that,” Minho said, “but I am still worried. Taemin wants to go into law enforcement like Jonghyun. To do that and reach the level he wants, he’ll have to go to a good university.”

Jinki reiterated, “Taemin is smart. I have faith in him.”

In that moment, Minho had faith in himself and Jinki.

A few days later, just before Taemin’s exams, Jonghyun came to see Minho at his office. He’d purposely waited until Kibum had gone out for a lunch break with a few friends, with more than enough time until Taemin or the twins came home from school.

“Here,” Jonghyun said, slamming a plain folder down on Minho’s desk.

“What’s this?” Minho set aside his laptop and reached for the file. The plain cover to the folder was a dead giveaway that the contents inside were probably something that Jonghyun was not supposed to be giving to someone outside the police department. “Information on …?” he trailed off deliberately.

“Lee Joon is an alias,” Jonghyun confirmed, pulling a chair close to Minho’s desk. “His real name is Lee Chang Sun. And let me tell you something, Minho, this guy is slipperier than a snake.”

“Not good, then,” Minho breathed out. It was something he’d already known, but for Jinki’s sake part of him had wanted to be wrong. 

Jonghyun ran a hand through his newly blond hair and Minho found himself still distracted by the color. Jinki’s complimented his complexion, but Jonghyun’s was harder to adjust to. 

“Not good,” Jonghyun complained. “He’s been in and out of the system for a while, been arrested several times for varying charges, and by all accounts, he’s not one to tangle with. Minho, I don’t like the look of this guy, at least not on paper. H aggressive, there are charges for assault here, and there’s a link to gang activity.”

Minho spat out, “Gang activity. Triad?”

Jonghyun shook his head. “It’s a Korean tie, but it’s not too hard to imagine that if things started to get hot in Korea, that he booked it over to China. China is a big place, the ideal place to hide out for a while until things cooled down. Getting involved with the triad over there would be a natural evolution for someone with Lee’s history.”

Minho demanded, “How is he getting in and out of the country so frequently?”

“That’s something else we have to talk about,” Jonghyun said, patience obviously running thin. “You told me that Onew said he’s been out of the country for sure?”

Minho nodded. “Hong Kong, but apparently he’ll come and visit every once in a while. Why?”

Jonghyun pressed his hands together and rested them against his lips, head bowing forward. “I talked to a friend. There’s absolutely no record of this guy leaving the country at any time, or coming back for that matter. Not a single account.”

Eyebrows furrowing, Minho asked, “What does that mean?” 

“It means that this guy is getting in and out of the country without so much as a breadcrumb. It means he’s got connections, or a lot of money. Maybe both. And Minho, this is the kind of guy you want to stay away from. His assault charges are … nothing to fool around with.”

Quietly, Minho wanted to know, “How bad was the incident?”

Jonghyun tapped a finger on the file. “The first one he beat a man into a coma. Then there’s the incident where he gouged a man’s eyes out. With his hands. And there are others. Some of these cases were vicious in nature, and way too many of them were dismissed with a mere slap on the wrist. That last part is what really worries me.”

Minho wasn’t naïve. He wasn’t foolish or disillusioned to the way the system worked. He knew that for every genuinely good cop like Jonghyun, there was a dirty cop to match him. But it was easy to forget about the corruption when he didn’t personally witness it on a daily basis. 

“I talked to this guy,” Minho told Jonghyun, slowly looking through the file, reading the police reports, “and he gave me an unsettled feeling in my stomach. I knew he was dangerous just looking at him, but I didn’t imagine anything like this. He’s a smartass, Jonghyun, and he’s got a temper lurking under the surface, but these reports …”

Minho shared a dark look with Jonghyun as he ran across some of the pictures in the folder.

Jonghyun asked Minho, “Do you think Onew has any clue about his cousin?”

Minho interjected, “He’s not really his cousin, right?”

Jonghyun shook his head. “They definitely grew up together, and that likely accounts for any familiarity or loyalty they may have for each other, but they don’t share any blood.”

At least that was a comfort. 

Thinking back to Jinki’s behavior, Minho was confident in telling Jonghyun, “I think that Jinki thinks his cousin is a little rough around the edges, maybe he’s gotten mixed up in some bad things in the past, and it’s possible that he’s misunderstood, but there’s no way Jinki knows this about this Joon guy.”

“How can you be so sure.”

“Because,” Minho sighed out. “I’ve seen his face when he talks about his cousin. Jinki … he’s never been exposed to the kinds of things we have. He doesn’t have a poker face, I guess you could say. He wouldn’t be able to hide this. There’s no way he knows. He idolizes his cousin in a lot of ways.”

There was also something in Minho’s gut telling him Joon didn’t want Jinki to know about certain things. From what Minho could tell, Joon seemed to handle Jinki was kid gloves, wanting to protect him from what he determined to be threats. It was just a feeling, but Minho certain that this was something that Joon would classify as a threat, if only to Jinki’s emotional wellbeing. 

“I don’t want this guy anywhere near Jinki,” Minho said with a shaky voice. He turned concerned eyes on Jonghyun. “Do you think there’s any connection between Jinki almost being hit by that car, someone breaking into his apartment, and Joon showing up?”

Jonghyun wondered, “Do you want there to be?”

Maybe a little, but ultimately his honest answer was, “No. As much as I don’t like this guy, Jinki loves him. It would hurt Jinki’s heart if his cousin was causing the problems, for whatever reason.”

Jonghyun gave a chuckle and said, “You’re a better man than most, Minho. Never forget that.”

“Yeah?” Minho said, leaning back in his chair. “When it comes to stuff like this, I wish I was a little worse.”

At least until the pressure surrounding Taemin’s exam was done, both Jonghyun and Minho agreed to set aside their worries over Jinki’s cousin. Letting the matter go for the time left a bad taste in Minho’s mouth, but he couldn’t disagree with Jonghyun that Taemin needed their full attention.

And of course, Minho had a sixth sense for knowing when something was going to be a complete mess, which was why he knew the morning of Taemin’s exam was going to be ground zero.

“Key! Minho! I can’t find my jacket! Arrhhh!” A heavy thump followed, and then another wail of despair.

Kibum looked at Minho across the kitchen and said emphatically, “He’s going to have a stroke.”

Minho rubbed a hand across his forehead and handed a bowl to Kibum. “Just focus on breakfast. I’ll get him out here.”

Kibum reached for the bowl and Minho jumped back as they missed each other, the bowl shattering down to the ground and breaking into a million pieces.

“What was that?” Taemin demanded, nearly falling through the doorway to Kibum’s bedroom where he’d been dressing.

“Nothing,” Minho called back, taking in the sight of Taemin’s mismatched buttons on his uniform’s jacket. “I dropped a bowl. Now get out here. You have to eat before your test.”

“I’m not hungry,” Taemin protested right away.

Kibum took a careful step over the broken bowl and called out, “It’s almost funny you think I’m giving you the option. Now get over here. The rice is ready.”

It took another few minutes to get the broken bowl cleaned up and the three of them at the table, and even then Minho and Kibum shared worried glances as Taemin picked at his food.

“You’re going to do fine,” Minho assured Taemin quietly. 

“I know it’s a lot of pressure,” Kibum added, leaning a heavy arm on the table. “But no matter what happens, we’re proud of you.”

Minho peered at Kibum for a long second, then asked quietly, “Are you feeling okay?” Kibum was naturally pale, but now he looked even more so. Kibum tended to have the immune system of an elephant, and nothing short of the plague seemed to take him down, but even Kibum was human. He caught a cold once in a while, even if Minho couldn’t remember the last time it had been.

“Fine,” Kibum mumbled, bangs hiding his face as his head dipped. He cleared his throat, then asked, “Taemin, you know that we don’t care how well you test, right? We know it’s important to you, and we want you to do well, but how well you place doesn’t determine how much we care about you.”

Taemin gave them a serious nod. “I know. Thanks.”

Minho sat up a little straighter, still concerned over the way Kibum seemed to be slumping. “Finish up, okay? We don’t want to be late.”

Taemin’s appetite seemed to pick up after that, if only a little, and the meal was finished in relative silence. Minho had half expected to see one of Taemin’s study guides at the table with them, but he supposed the teen had done all the studying that was physically possible.

“I’m going to go drop him off now,” Minho told Kibum as Taemin fitted his shoes on near the door. “I’ll swing by the cake shop after that, and get everything we need. Jonghyun is going to pick him up after his test and keep him distracted until we’re ready here.”

“Okay,” Kibum nodded. “I’ll clean up here, try to get a little work in downstairs, and I’ll be ready by the time you get back.”

Minho made to press the back of his hand against Kibum’s forehead. “Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t like how pale you are.”

“I’m fine.” Kibum ducked away. “We need to focus on Taemin right now.”

“If you’re not feeling well, you should tell me. Me caring about your health doesn’t affect how well I can focus on Taemin.”

With a deep breath Kibum gave a slow nod. “I know. And I’m feeling a little under the weather, but not bad. I’ll rest a little before Taemin gets back, and take some medicine. I’ll be fine. This’ll blow over. But you should get going now. Taemin needs to be at school soon, and you have to buy that cake.”

Reluctantly, Minho said, “Alright. But I don’t want you to work today if you’re not feeling great. Leave the cases for a second. They’ll hold.”

“They’re what’s going to help us pay for Taemin’s tuition,” Kibum argued, and gave Minho a push. “So go take him already. He looks like he might bounce up against the ceiling at any time, too.”

Sure enough, Taemin was watching them with a curious expression, lifting up from the balls of his feet in a bounce every few seconds. 

“Take it easy,” Minho all but demanded as he moved to gather up his things.

“I’m going to do the dishes,” Kibum called after him, like he thought Minho was stupid for thinking anything else. “Not much of a challenge there.”

In the car Minho couldn’t help but noticing how fidgety Taemin was. Obviously the kid was nothing but a buddle of nervous.

“It really is okay to be nervous,” Minho promised, coming to a stop at a red light. He reached a hand over to Taemin’s knee and patted it. “If you weren’t, I’d probably think there was something wrong with you. I really mean that. If you weren’t, you’d be the only kid in the history of the universe to not be nervous.”

“Minho.” Taemin slumped a little in his seat. “You were nervous when you took your exams?”

“Terrified,” Minho said with a laugh. “I have an older brother, remember? He’d done very well on his exams and there was a lot of pressure on me from my parents to do just as well. I was already stressed, and not just from the exams.”

“From what else?” Taemin asked. 

“Well,” Minho told him, “my parents wanted me to go and study business. They wanted me to get a good job at a strong company and make a lot of money. I guess that’s what most parents want for their kids. It’s what my brother was doing. But I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to go to college. I knew I wanted to do this--help other people. I knew I didn’t need college to help people.”

“Is that why your parents don’t call?” Taemin asked a little timidly. A grimace made its way onto his handsome face. “I don’t mean to be insensitive, but they never call. They never visit. They don’t … I don’t think I’ve ever seen them.”

It used to be a sour subject to Minho, but the years had dulled the pain, and both Kibum and Taemin had helped.

“I think that’s a lot of the reason they don’t call. They were disappointed in me. We fought badly right before I left home. They’re very traditional, Taemin.”

Taemin’s school came quickly into view after that, but Minho let the car idle a little bit from the front entrance. 

“You’re very smart, Taemin,” Minho said, pulling the parking break before leaning over for a strong hug. “You have nothing to worry about if you do your best,”

Taemin hugged him back fiercely. “Thank you, Minho.”

As Minho pulled forward, and Taemin exited the car, Minho called after him, “Don’t walk home or take the bus, okay? Jonghyun is going to pick you up and take you down to the station for a little bit.”

Taemin frowned. “Why? 

“Not sure.” Minho shrugged. “He just told Kibum and I he needed you down there for something. He’ll bring you home after.”

Taemin echoed Minho’s shrug, waved to him, and then headed into the school for the most important exam of his life.

As Taemin’s figure grew smaller and smaller before disappearing, Minho couldn’t help the burst of pride in his chest that seemed to explode out of nowhere. Taemin really was all grown up now. Soon he’d been in college, then in the real world, and after that he would be somewhere Minho couldn’t follow. Somewhere he knew he had no place following.

He was just finishing up picking out Taemin’s cake when he felt his phone go off in his pocket. Awkwardly shuffling around for it, he half expected to see either Kibum or Jinki’s name on the screen. He didn’t give his personal number out to many people, preferring to route most of his calls through the office, and the caller was someone he almost didn’t recognize.

It took him a minute or so to remember he’d given his personal line out to both Ken and N on separate occasions. It was a sign that he’d gotten himself too deep into the case, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

He ignored the call and it ate at his gut as he let it go to voice mail. 

There was likely only one reason either of the boys would be calling him, and that was if they’d found something they thought was significant about Leo. But this was Taemin’s day. This was the day that Taemin had studied for at last for the better part of a year. Taemin deserved to have all the people who loved him give him their full attention. Plus, Minho was certain that Leo hadn’t mysteriously appeared over night. Anything having to do with Leo would hold until the next morning.

“Kibum?” Minho called out as soon as he got back. He dropped his voice immediately a second later, remembering that Kibum had said he’d be resting. If he was sleeping, Minho didn’t want to wake him. 

Minho set the cake down on the low table in the main room and placed his keys in the nearby basket. His phone followed, the screen indicating he had several missed calls from N and more than one voice mail message. 

The door to Kibum’s room was still open, the way Taemin had left it that morning, but that didn’t mean Kibum wasn’t in there sleeping. They barely cared about privacy these days.

The dishes were still half out. That was what Minho noticed first. At least half of them had been cleared away, but others were still out. That was unlike Kibum who was a bit of a neat freak and always insisted on doing the dishes himself. Minho still remembered the epic fight they’d had, resulting in many broken dishes when Minho had tried to defend his own dishwashing abilities and Kibum had taken personal offense. Now Kibum almost did the dishes exclusively. 

“Kibum?” Minho couldn’t help calling out. What would have come up so suddenly that he’d have left the dishes out? The office downstairs wasn’t open, either, which wasn’t something Minho had expected. 

“Kibum!”

Feet from the kitchen Minho spotted his best friend, sprawled out on the cold tiles, a terrifyingly red pool of liquid spreading out from his head.

“Kibum!” 

Minho dashed to his side, crying out in alarm as he frantically tried to assess the situation. Kibum was partially on his side, partially his stomach, his legs tangled up and his coloring even more pallid than before. The pool of blood around his head was spreading out slowly but Minho couldn’t tell where from and he was too frightened to try and move him. 

Choking out a cry Minho pulled himself back up to his feet, lunging for the nearby cordless phone they kept on the wall near the kitchen. His fingers were shaking too badly to dial the emergency number the first time. In fact it took two more tries before he was connected and an ambulance was on its way.

“I don’t know,” he sobbed out as the emergency responder asked if he knew how Kibum had injured himself. “I found him like this.” Minho’s hands were red tinted from where they’d soaked into the blood at Kibum’s head. The blood was warm and Minho was choking on the vomit that wanted to come up.

When the responder instructed him to check Kibum’s breathing, Minho ducked his head low onto Kibum’s chest. His heart was beating loud enough for Minho to hear, and Kibum’s breath was coming out evenly. 

“There’s a lot of blood,” he stammered, tears falling rapidly as he knelt helplessly next to Kibum. “I can’t see where it’s coming from. Why is he bleeding so much?”

Leaving Kibum was the hardest thing Minho had ever done, but he had to. He had to trip his way down the stairs to the ground floor to let the ambulance’s paramedics in and lead them back to Kibum’s body.

“Head wound,” one of the paramedics decided without more than a glance. He fitted Kibum with a neck brace and Minho backed up until he hit the adjacent countertop. He watched the paramedics roll Kibum carefully onto his back and the board that they’d use to carry him downstairs. 

“How long ago did you find him?” the other paramedic was asking, but there was a roar of sound in Minho’s ears and he was breathing too fast. 

“Sir?”

“The blood,” Minho said, tasting his own salty tears as they dripped down his face.

One of the paramedics was gathering up their things, and the other offered to Minho, “Your friend seems to have a serious head wound. Head wounds bleed heavily. The blood is superficial to a point, at least compared to the blunt impact we‘re guessing he experienced when hitting the floor. Now, can you tell me how long ago you found him?”

The kitchen was filled with sharp corners and points. More than once Minho had hurt himself, and Kibum had often chided him on his carelessness. But now Minho’s eyes flirted about the kitchen and almost immediately he could spot the countertop edge Kibum had likely hit on the way down. There was something red on the sharp edge. Kibum’s blood.

“Can I go with you?” Minho asked, racing after the paramedics as they traversed the narrow hallway and emerged out onto the street where their ambulance was parked haphazardly. “I’m his family.” There was no way he could let Kibum go off without him. If the roles had been reversed, Kibum never would have let Minho go alone.

“Get in,” a paramedic said gruffly, but warned, “don’t get in our way.”

In the ambulance Minho braced himself back against the doors and watched one of the paramedics work quickly and efficiently on Kibum while the other sped them off towards the hospital.

_____________


	8. Chapter 8

He was separated from Kibum almost immediately, but that had been expected. He watched them take Kibum form his sight and then he was alone.

Kibum’s dried blood crackled as Minho flexed his fingers.

He had to call Jonghyun. 

And Taemin couldn’t know. At least not yet.

“Jonghyun,” Minho said, his voice cracking when Jonghyun picked up the phone.

“I’m a little busy right now, Minho” Jonghyun said, the bustling police station was easy to overhear through the line. “I have to go out any second. Can I call you back?”

“Jonghyun.”

His emotions got the best of him in that moment, leaning against the payphone that he’d barely managed to make it to. His cell phone was still at home and it was a miracle that he’d had enough change in his pocket to make the call to Jonghyun.

“What’s wrong?”

Minho sobbed loudly into the phone, trying to catch his breath as he said, “It’s Kibum. I’m at the hospital.”

The response was immediate. “Minho! What happened? What hospital?”

“There was a lot of blood,” Minho said, drawing in a shaky breath. “He wouldn’t wake up and I just … I need you here, Jonghyun.” He had just managed the name of the hospital before he heard the dial tone. The tone was a comfort. Jonghyun was on his way. Soon Minho would have someone to lean on. He’d have someone to wait with.

Before Jonghyun arrived, which ended up being an impressive fourteen minutes later, Minho made his way to the bathroom. He looked like a mess, his hair ruined, and blood streaked up along his cheek and forehead where he’d touched himself after falling into Kibum’s blood. He made sure to wash his face and hands with icy cold water, hoping to wake himself from the nightmare he was clearly in.

“Tell me everything,” Jonghyun demanded the second he saw Minho, falling into the seat next to him without any grace. 

Minho explained the best he could, about coming back from the store and finding an unresponsive Kibum.

“What about the blood?”

Minho mimed a line from under his hairline at his temple, up to his eyebrow. “There was a long cut here on Kibum. I couldn’t see it at first because he’d fallen that way. The paramedic said head wounds bleed a lot. I don’t know why he passed out.”

Jonghyun hid his face in his hands and Minho slumped down in the chair. “I was so scared when you called.”

“Jonghyun?”

Tears in his eyes, Jonghyun choked out, “I love him, Minho.”

“I know.”

“I’ve loved him for years. I was just too scared to ruin what we had already with Taemin.”

Minho bumped his shoulder against Jonghyun’s. “I kind of figured.”

“What if …”

“That is my best friend,” Minho interrupted. “Kibum is my best friend, and I will not think that. I will not let you think it either.”

They lapsed into a kind of tranquil silence after that, Jonghyun’s eyes squeezed shut and Minho feeling overwhelmed with grief. The silence seemed to go on forever, which turned out to be a blessing.

He thought they’d have to wait forever before hearing any news.

“I knew something was wrong this morning.”

“Hm?” Jonghyun shifted towards him. “What’re you talking about?”

“I thought he was coming down with something,” Minho admitted, eyes locked onto the floor in front of him. “I should have made sure he was going to rest. I was distracted by Taemin’s exam.”

“Shit.” Jonghyun shot to his feet, checking the time. “I’m supposed to pick up Taemin soon.”

Minho looked to the large clock across the waiting room. It was hard to imagine that it had been several hours since he’d left home with Taemin that morning. In fact it had been over three, with most of their time spent sitting in the waiting room, hoping for news.

Minho got to his feet, knees shaking. “I can go get him. I can take your car. You can wait here. Maybe they’ll tell you something.”

Jonghyun shook his head, almost looking angry. “You’re Key’s medical proxy. If anything happens, or there’s any progress, you’re the one they’ll come looking for.”

“I don’t want to tell Taemin.”

Jonghyun reasoned, “He’s already taken his test by now, Minho. And he’s not as fragile as we want to believe he is. He’s always been a tough kid. Now he’s just more of a tough man.”

“I know,” Minho said, realizing the truth in Jonghyun’s words. “But this is supposed to be the day we celebrate all the hard work he’s put in over the past year. He doesn’t deserve to come here and have to sit in this stupid waiting room for news about someone he loves.”

“He’ll be more upset if he doesn’t get to come sit in this stupid waiting room with us,” Jonghyun said.

“Okay,” Minho breathed out. “You’re right.”

“I’ll pick up Taemin,” Jonghyun said, keys in hand. “And I’ll bring him here. Wait, I’ll stop by your place first and get a few things.”

“Like what?” Minho frowned.

“Like clothes that aren’t all bloody.”

Minho looked down at himself, almost surprised to see the red stains at his knees from where he’d knelt down in the blood, and the smears of it on his shirt. 

“What about Onew?” Jonghyun asked. 

“Huh?” Minho shook himself out of a daze. “What’d you say about Jinki?”

“He knew about today, right? About the cake and celebrating with Taemin?”

Minho nodded almost absently.

“And you don’t think he isn’t going to get worried when you don’t show up to pick him up? He’ll probably just go over to your place anyway, and …”

Minho reached a hand out for Jonghyun. “Make Taemin stay in the car when you go to my place.”

“Why?”

Because the last thing he wanted seared into Taemin’s brain was the sight of Kibum’s blood cooling on the kitchen floor.

“Kibum fell in the kitchen.”

Jonghyun gave a strong nod. “I’ll keep him in the car. And I’ll call Onew on the way over there. I’ll try to be as quick as I can.”

Slowly Minho sunk back into his seat. “Just be careful, especially with Taemin in the car.”

“You have your phone with you?” Jonghyun asked. “You called earlier from a pay phone. I didn’t recognize the number and almost didn’t pick up. I only barely recognized your voice.”

Minho shook his head. “Can you grab my phone, too? And lock up the place? I think I left the front door wide open when I left with Kibum.”

Jonghyun, who was always so sure and so confident and so strong, gave Minho a withered look. “If something happens while I’m gone, call me. Use the payphone again. Just … let me know.”

“I promise.”

Jonghyun was gone well over an hour and in that time Minho put his face in his hands and prayed. It was the first time he could remember praying in years. 

“Minho!”

Minho caught Taemin awkwardly in his arms when Jonghyun returned with the teen in tow.

“What happened?” Taemin demanded, his face pale and terrified. “Is Key okay? Why didn’t you come get me right away?”

Minho rubbed a heavy hand over Taemin’s back and tried to lighten the mood, telling him, “We both know how Kibum is. He’s too tough to be down for long, and he’d kill the both of us if we let anything interrupt your test.”

“So no word yet?” Jonghyun asked. He had with him, as promised, both Minho’s phone and a spare set of clothing. As Minho shook his head and released Taemin to accept the items, Jonghyun commented quietly, “There was a lot of blood.”

“It’ll stain,” Minho said absently, distracted by Taemin’s wet cheeks. “I’ll rip up the floor when I get home.”

“Actually,” Jonghyun told him, “Onew is going to take care of that.”

“Huh?” Minho held the clothing to his chest almost like a lifeline. “What’s Jinki going to do?”

“I dropped Taemin’s key off at Onew’s place. He’s going to go over and get everything cleaned up for you. He insisted on it.”

“I don’t want him to …” Minho trailed off, a little ashamed. “He shouldn’t have to.”

Jonghyun shrugged. “He thought he would be in the way here. He didn’t want to intrude. So taking care of your place, and making it ready for Key to come home was something he insisted on doing. There was no talking him out of it, Minho. And he wants you to give him a call later on, for when it’s all clear for him to come to the hospital and check on Key. Maybe I could go pick him up and bring him by tomorrow morning?”

“Thanks,” Minho mumbled finding Jonghyun invaluable. “For everything.” He headed off to change his bloody clothing with heavy feet and one more long look towards the double doors that he knew led to Kibum.

They got news long after the noon hour had passed and the sun had set. Taemin was sleeping fitfully against Jonghyun’s shoulder and under the florescent lights of the hospital waiting room, he could really see it.

“What are you looking at?” Jonghyun asked quietly, wary of waking Taemin. 

“You two,” Minho said just as softly. “You guys … you really look alike.”

Jonghyun looked down at Taemin’s sleep slack face and managed a half smile. “On good days we manage it.”

The doctor was with them fifteen minutes later, asking for Minho and waiting patiently as Taemin made several quick demands about Kibum’s condition.

“He’s stable,” the doctor said right away, providing relief. “That’s the most important part for you to remember. We’ve moved him to recovery and he’s sleeping well.”

“Recovery?” Minho asked with a frown. “He was in surgery? Why?”

“Why’d he faint?” Jonghyun interceded. “People don’t faint for no reason.”

The doctor turned to Minho and said, some surprise on his face, “Your friend is suffering from a perforated peptic ulcer. Unfortunately, by the time we got him into surgery there was some leakage, which is going to prolong his recovery. I don’t know how your friend managed to deal with the pain he must have been in. It had to be excruciating.”

“An ulcer?” Minho asked, his mouth going dry.

“I don’t know what an ulcer is,” Taemin said desperately.

Slowly, and with practice, the doctor explained as much to Taemin as the teen wanted to know, leaving out any medical terminology that would have gone over his head and speaking in a smooth tone. This doctor was good, Minho thought, and he was likely the only thing keeping Taemin from a full blown panic attack.

“What about the fainting?” Jonghyun pressed. 

“Probably from the pain,” the doctor guessed. “I mean excruciating when I say excruciating. When I opened him up and was able to see the damage, his abdominal cavity was contaminated with the intestinal track. There’s no doubt in my mind that your friend was barely able to move without severe pain, and it wouldn’t surprise me if he was vomiting blood or simply experiencing extreme nausea.”

“How could Kibum had hid this?” Minho asked, more to himself than the doctor. “Taemin and I live with him and we never …” Minho turned sharply to Taemin. “Did you know he was in pain?”

Taemin shook his head wordlessly. 

“I thought he was moving a little slow today, and he was pale,” Minho told the doctor, “but I thought it was the flu.”

The doctor posed, “He may have been attempting to hide his condition from you with pain killers, but in this situation it only exacerbated his situation.”

“And the blood?”

“The cut across his temple and forehead was quite deep,” the doctor confirmed. “It required stitches and there will no doubt be a scar when all is said and done, but that’s the worst of it. We replaced the blood he lost, started him on the essentials and despite the swelling, we expect everything to be fine.”

Jonghyun and Taemin were leaning against each other in relief as Minho asked, “The surgery went well? The ulcer is gone? Is Kibum really going to be okay?”

“He’s going to be fine,” the doctor repeated. 

“When can we see him?” Taemin asked, his arm looping through Minho’s crooked elbow. “We want to see him.”

“Tomorrow,” the doctor said. “He’s out cold from the surgery and likely won’t be awake until the morning anyway. If all looks well tomorrow, you should be able to see him one at a time when he’s in the recovery unit, and then in a larger group when he’s moved into a communal room for the rest of his stay here.”

As the doctor gave them some parting words and headed off to his next engagement, Minho sank wearily into a chair and scrubbed his hands over his face.

“How could you not know he was in that kind of pain? The kind of pain that makes someone pass out?”

At the anger in Jonghyun’s words Minho looked up suddenly, not expecting the aggression. “I don’t know.” 

“You live with him,” Jonghyun accused. “He’s your best friend. You’re supposed to be each other’s responsibility. Key would have noticed if you were hurting.”

“I wasn’t just ignoring him,” Minho said back harshly, “if that’s what you’re insinuating. I didn’t just decide to ignore him and pay more attention to Jinki or my cases or anything else. There wasn’t so much as the tiniest hint that he was in pain. He never said anything and there were never any signs. Not until today.”

“He could have died,” Jonghyun snapped out. 

“Jonghyun,” Taemin started.

Jonghyun ignored him. “The doctor didn’t say that, but he didn’t have to. I know what perforation is. Key had emergency surgery today, and without it he wouldn’t be breathing. If you had stayed out any longer, or if this had gone on any longer, he’d be dead. Dead, Minho. Does that mean anything to you?”

“Stop it!” Taemin demanded, looking between them helplessly, his eyes wet.

“Do you think I’m taking this lightly?” Minho asked, voice rising. “I know what all those words mean and I’m very aware of how serious the situation is. So don’t come at me like this because you’re scared. We’re all scared, and you’re not the only one who loves him. Don’t turn on me like this. Not now.”

Jonghyun spun on heel and called over his shoulder, “I need some air.”

“Why is he mad at you?” Taemin asked, voice cracking. He sat gingerly next to Minho. “Key hid this from us. We didn’t know. It isn’t your fault.”

Minho sighed. “I know, and Jonghyun knows that too. He’s just scared.”

Minho couldn’t help thinking back to that morning when he’d passed the bowl to Kibum for the breakfast rice. He’d seen Kibum’s hand waver. He’d seen the weakness. Had it only been a small glimpse into the kind of pain Kibum had been hiding from all of them?

“Are we going to go home?” Taemin asked confused. “We can’t see Key tonight, right?”

“Do you want to go home?”

Taemin shook his head firmly.

“Then we stay,” Minho said. “We stay as close to Kibum as they let us.”

When Jonghyun came back to them not a word was said, but he had an apology in the form of several cartons of food. Minho ate his slowly, the food tasting like ash. It felt like nothing would ever taste good again. The feeling was overdramatic, but the look on Taemin’s face said at least he wasn’t alone with it.

“Well? How long? How long did you hide that you were in serious pain from all of us?” Those were the words Minho had for Kibum the next morning. 

As Kibum’s medical proxy he’d been the first allowed in to see Kibum when he woke in the morning, and it was looking like Taemin might not be allowed in at all. Overnight Kibum had spiked something of a fever and with Taemin still under age it was probably going to come down to how much aegyo he could muster up, and how receptive the nurses on call were to such a thing. 

“Good to see you, too.” Kibum’s voice was rough, scratchy and weak. It was almost enough to make Minho regret his aggressive words.

Almost.

With some patience, Minho asked, sitting in the chair next to Kibum’s bed, “Did the doctor come in and talk to you yet? Do you know how serious this was?”

“Ulcer?” Kibum offered, eyes closing with the effort it was taking for him to even hold a conversation. 

“Yes, an ulcer. You had an ulcer. And you never said a thing, even though the doctor tells us you had to be in unimaginable pain. You just suffered in pain and didn’t let anyone know until it got to the point that you couldn’t take it anymore. I found you …” Minho paused, losing himself for a moment. “What if it had been Taemin who came home from taking the most important test of his life to find you in a pool of blood in our kitchen? Kibum, what if I hadn’t gotten there in time? You had to be rushed into emergency surgery.”

“Minho.”

Minho leaned forwards, curling his fingers around the brace on Kibum’s bed. “You could have died. And for what?”

“I didn’t want to worry anyone,” Kibum said slowly, eyes opening. “I thought I could handle it.”

Minho repeated his earlier question, “How long were you feeling pain?”

With a wince, Kibum said a little uncertain, “A couple of months? Maybe three?”

Minho made a distressed sound. “Three months?”

“We were worried about so much,” Kibum explained, trying to catch his breath already. “Paying the bills. Taemin. Lots of things.”

“How would it be acceptable for you to ignore such severe pain for the sake of saving us some worry?”

“It wasn’t so bad at first.”

Hotly, Minho snapped, “It got bad, though, right?”

But as angry as he was at Kibum for hiding his health from everyone, Minho was more mad at himself. He’d taken the happy, healthy image Kibum had projected at them without a second doubt. He hadn’t looked after Kibum with any extra care. Maybe if he’d paid more attention, he would have caught the little things. The things Jonghyun had expected him to catch.

“I thought,” Kibum said, his fingers brushing Minho’s, “I just had to make it a little longer.”

Minho squeezed Kibum’s fingers. “I feel ashamed. You take care of Taemin, and even me, all the time. But no one took care of you.”

“I’ll be okay,” Kibum reminded. 

Minho cleared his throat and said, “I called your parents this morning. They’re going to come up as soon as they can.”

Kibum gave Minho a face that spoke volumes as to how distant he was with his parents, almost identical to the kind of relationship Minho had with his own. “Can I see Taemin?”

“You have a fever,” Minho told him. “It’s not high, but it’s probably enough to get Taemin barred from seeing you because of his age. I might be able to smuggle in him if you promise to never do anything like this again.”

“I didn’t think it was going to end up like this,” Kibum said pointedly. “I was going to see a doctor after Taemin’s test.”

“Didn’t you think vomiting up blood was sign to go to the hospital right away?”

Kibum frowned. “How did you know?”

“The doctor said you probably were.”

“Taemin’s future--”

“Is never going to be more important than your health,” Minho reprimanded. “Do you get that? And don’t for a second think about saying that our jobs are more important, either. I’d close the business long before I’d let something like this ever happen to you again.”

Kibum gave Minho’s hand a final squeeze. “I’m sorry for making you worry.”

With an encouraging smile, Minho stood. “You better mean that, Kibum. You know I’d be lost without you. That’s an unfortunate fact of life.”

Kibum managed a small laugh, wincing afterwards from the small bit he’d moved. “Leaving already?”

“You look tired, Minho observed. “Being sick is tiring. But before you fall asleep I thought I would let your boyfriend have a shot at seeing you for a couple of minutes.”

Kibum perked visibly. “Jonghyun is here?”

Minho nodded. “Since the very beginning, actually. His supervisor is probably going to eat him alive when he goes back to work, but he’s been here since you were brought in. Nothing Taemin or I could say would talk him into leaving.”

“Was he an absolute ass?”

“Huh?” Minho’s eyebrows perked.

“He’s like that when he’s stressed,” Kibum said with a scoff. “He doesn’t mean to be, but he is, and I guess you’re all pretty stressed. Do I need to tell him off?”

“You need to get better,” Minho corrected. 

“Okay. And Minho? I won’t hide my health from you again.”

Jonghyun was already waiting in the hallway when Minho stepped out of Kibum’s room.

“How is he?” Jonghyun asked, not moving.

“Apparently he’s sorry.” Minho sighed and added, “He’s still out of it. He’s tired, too. What do you want me to say, Jonghyun? He can’t move without being in pain and he says he’s sorry, but I don’t believe him for a second.”

Jonghyun’s hand settling on his shoulder surprised Minho, as was the hug that he was tugged into after. Taemin was more of the affectionate type, but Minho hadn’t seen much in that way from Jonghyun. However now they were hugging tightly and Jonghyun’s face was pressed into Minho’s neck tightly. 

“He’ll be okay,” Minho said, patting Jonghyun’s back a little awkwardly. “Nothing short of an act of god could take Kibum down. You know that. We’ll have to be gentle with him for a while, but he really is going to be okay.”

“Does he want to see me?” Jonghyun asked, pulling back.

“Of course he wants to see you.” Minho slipped his hands into his pockets. “I’ll go check on Taemin. Something tells me even he wasn’t able to argue his way back here.”

“I’ll only be a few minutes,” Jonghyun promised, then slipped to Kibum’s room. 

Taemin was sitting with a petulant look on his face when Minho returned to him. That was expected. What was less expected was Jinki who was perched next to him, talking in such a low voice that Minho couldn’t make out what he was saying. Unwanted was Joon’s presence. 

“What are you doing here?” Minho asked, trying to keep a cap on his temper as he locked eyes with Joon.

“Minho!” Jinki caught Minho in his second hug of that morning. 

“Thanks for coming,” Minho said into Jinki’s ear, letting himself get lost in the feeling of his warm and comforting boyfriend. If he shut his eyes he could almost believe they were at home, and not at a hospital. “But what’s he doing here?”

Joon crossed is arms, an eyebrow arched. “How did you think Onew was going to get here? I drove him. You seemed content enough to leave him behind.”

“I didn’t leave him behind,” Minho said, clutching at Jinki. 

“Minho,” Jinki said quietly. “Please.”

Minho let go of Jinki as Taemin asked about Kibum’s condition. 

Almost diplomatically, Minho told them all, “He’s awake and okay. He’s in a lot of pain, but he had surgery, so it’s to be expected. Jonghyun is with him now.”

Taemin protested madly, “They said I can’t see him.”

Tiredly Minho nodded. “I know. I’ll see if I can talk to Kibum’s doctor about that. Maybe he can pull some strings or get you in there. Be patient, okay?”

With a chuckle, Joon told Taemin, “I’ll clear the coast for you, kid. I’m a master as getting into places I’m not supposed to. I’ll show you some tricks.”

“Really?” Taemin asked, excited.

“You,” Minho said venomously, jabbing a finger a Joon. “We need to talk. Now.”

“Minho,” Jinki tried again, reaching for Minho’s hand.

“No,” Minho snapped at him, shaking Jinki’s attempt off. “Now.”

“Is this where you tell me to get lost?” Joon asked when he and Minho were outside the hospital and only with each other for company. “Go on, then. Play the jealous boyfriend.”

Minho glared harshly at him. “I can’t control who Jinki decides to spend his time with. You’re important to him, and as much as I want to, I can’t force him to cut you out of his life. I am not that kind of person.”

“But I totally get under your skin. Admit it. I drive you crazy.”

“I think you are a dangerous criminal,” Minho cut back.

A surprised look cut across Joon’s face. “A criminal. You think I’m a criminal now?”

“I know that you’ve got ties to gangs and gang related activities.” Minho could feel his control slipping away. “I know you’re dirty. I can tell just by looking at you. You go in and out of this country illegally. You have a gang related tattoo on your neck. Your gestures, your behavior and your attitude all point to my conclusion. Just because I don’t have any proof, doesn’t mean I don’t know the truth. I’m not nearly as naïve as Jinki is.”

“Those are some pretty big accusations,” Joon rebuffed, finally looking serious. “But like you said, you have no proof. And if it’s my word against yours with Onew, I’m going to take my chances.”

Minho agreed, “I don’t have any proof, but I’m going to get some. Because I think you’re dangerous. I know you’re dangerous. And I’m not going to let you hurt someone I love. I’m going to be watching you, waiting for that second you slip up. You haven’t met my friend Jonghyun. He’s with the local police department. I’ve got him on speed dial for that moment. In fact, he’s already here at the hospital. Maybe you should come in and meet him.”

Darkly, Joon said, “You amuse me, Minho. I think you’re funny, in an apelike way. But don’t you think for a second think that you can threaten me. You have no idea who you’re messing with.”

“And do you think you’re the first degenerate to threaten me?”

“I think you know exactly what could happen if you press this. If you press me.”

“The same thing that almost happened to Jinki?” Minho asked, taking a daring step forward. 

“What?” Confusion laced Joon’s voice. “What happened to Onew?”

Minho scoffed. “You’re not fooling anyone. It might have looked like an accident, that car, but I know better. And I think you’re involved. I think you’re to blame. That’s what my gut tells me, and I trust my gut over your lies.”

“No,” Joon snapped. “What are you talking about? What happened to Onew?”

The sincerity in his words caught Minho a little off balance. “Jinki didn’t tell you? About the car? And someone breaking into his apartment?”

Joon shook his head, looking the least threatening Minho have ever seen. “Tell me.”

The thing was, Minho’s gut still said Joon was responsible. It wasn’t petty jealousy, or wishful thinking, but it was a truth. His gut said so. Still, Joon looked oblivious to the troubles that had plagued Jinki over the past month or so. And when Minho told him the details, the reaction on Joon’s face was genuine. Or he was the best actor on the planet.

“I have to go,” Joon said suddenly, turning on heel.

“What?” Minho called after him, giving chase. 

“I have to go,” Jon repeated. “Take Onew home for me?” He skidded to a stop, startling Minho as he spun back around. “No. Take him to your place. Keep him there.”

“What’s going on?” Minho didn’t like the glint in his eyes one bit. 

Joon shook his head. “Not your worry, pretty boy.”

“If it has to do with Jinki, it’s my worry. You must be under the belief that I’m a temporary thing. That maybe I’m going to get tired of Jinki or something. That’s not the case. I’m going to be here when you come around next year. If Jinki wants it, I’ll be here ten years from now. And when we’re going gray, long after you’ve stopped being his most important person, I will still be here.”

Joon said simply, “I’ve accused you of being a jealous boyfriend. For the time being, how about you give being a protective boyfriend a shot.” Then he was gone, cutting across the parking lot and out of sight. 

“Were you fighting?” Jinki demanded the moment Minho was back inside. Jonghyun was still missing, but Taemin and Jinki had identical looks of worry on their faces.

Minho told Taemin sternly, “Don’t go near him again. If he’s in the same room, you leave that room. Are you paying attention to me, Taemin? I mean it.”

“Hey,” Jinki defended angrily. “That’s my cousin, Minho.”

“And I don’t have to like him, do I?” Minho argued back. He stopped and took a second to apologize to Jinki, then catch his breath. “Jinki, I know he’s important to you. I know you care about him. I’m not going to do anything to hurt that. But you have to understand, I don’t like him, and I don’t like the feeling I get in my gut when I’m around him. I’m not responsible for you. You’re an adult. But I am responsible for Taemin, even more now that Kibum is laid up. I have to look out for Taemin and make choices about his life based on what I think is best for him. Do you understand?”

Jinki looked so crestfallen that Minho wanted to take back his words immediately. 

“He’s my cousin,” Jinki said, trailing off. “I love him. Why can’t you accept him?”

“He didn’t seem bad,” Taemin said bluntly.

Minho told him, “You’re not even old enough to know about the kinds of people out there, Taemin.”

Jinki visibly recoiled. “Any my cousin is one of those?”

Yes, Minho wanted to say. A million times yes. But that would have broken Jinki’s heart, and maybe broken their relationship a little. So instead he made a show of running a hand through his hair and slumping his shoulders. To Jinki he promised, “I’ll try harder, okay? To like your cousin. I’ll try harder to treat him better.”

With disappointment clearly written on his face, Jinki asked, “Where is he? Where’s Joon?”

“He left. Suddenly,” Minho said, distracted by the vibration in his back pocket.

“Left?” Jinki wondered. “You didn’t run him off?”

Minho gave him a wounded look. “We were probably about to get into it, but I didn’t run him off. He also didn’t say where he was going. I’ll take you home later, or I’ll get Jonhyun to.”

Taemin piped up, going to his toes almost comically, “I’ve been practicing with … with Key. I could drive Onew home!”

Jinki’s eyes went wide.

“I don’t think so,” Minho said, patting Taemin on the shoulder. “I love both you and Jinki. I want you both to be breathing by the time Kibum gets out of here.”

As Taemin sulked off to try his hand once more at getting in to see Kibum, Minho found himself face to face with a clearly unhappy Jinki.

“Don’t give me that look, please,” Minho begged.

“What look am I supposed to give you?”

Usually Jinki was all smiles, his face as bright as his hair now was. Jinki was the kind of person who could light up a room, and Minho could vouch for that. So seeing him now, so angry and so upset, was absolutely heartbreaking. And unsettling. Maybe even frightening. 

“I’m sorry,” Minho said.

“You don’t mean that.”

Minho took Jinki by the hand and called out to Taemin, “You wait here for Jonghyun. Don’t leave for anything until I get back.” Then he was pulling Jinki along, letting their fingers squeeze against each other. 

He took Jinki to the nearby cafeteria where they could have a little privacy and let their voices be swallowed up by the people around them.

Sitting across from Jinki, taking in the sad look on his face, Minho promised him, “I am sorry. Maybe I’m not sorry about not liking your cousin, but I’m sorry about putting it on you. I’m so sorry you’re feeling the blunt of it, and that you’re getting hurt because of it. That’s the truth.”

“Joon,” Jinki began, something of a smile pulling at his lips, “he’s just like me. He doesn’t know how to share, either. Having to share me with you, it’s hard on him. He just won’t let anyone know. But he will be going back to China, and very soon. He only comes to visit once in a while, so I’m only asking for a bit of patience and endurance from you. You don’t need to like him, but you have to be nice to him. At least in front of me.”

“I thought I was good at sharing,” Minho said, reaching a hand out across the table. 

“I thought you were, too,” Jinki laughed, placing his hand in Minho’s.

Minho said, “You make me feel greedy. It’s not that I don’t want to share you with anyone, it’s that it feels like I might lose you if I do.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jinki pointed out. “And if I tell you not to be threatened by someone, you have to believe me. Our relationships has to have trust. I’ll trust you, if you trust me.”

“What have you got to be worried about?” Minho wondered. 

Jinki ached and eyebrow. “Don’t even try it, Minho. I’ve spent enough time at your place of employment now to know how many attractive people come through those doors.”

“But I don’t love any of them,” Minho shrugged. “And I do love you.”

Maybe that was the problem. Minho had never been more sure of his feelings for Jinki. He’d never been more sure that Jinki was the person he wanted to grow old with. He loved Jinki. But Jinki had never said the words back. Minho didn’t doubt he cared, and they were tumbling head first into the kind of relationship that stood the test of time, but the words hadn’t come. For as many times as Minho had said them, he’d never heard them back.

It seemed wrong to ask why. They were the kind of words that were supposed to come on their own time, when the feelings were there to back them up. 

“I would never betray you,” Jinki said, his other hand coming up to enfold Minho’s. 

No, Minho supposed Jinki wasn’t the sort to cheat.

“I know.”

“Then don’t feel insecure. And don’t doubt me. Especially not with my cousin.”

“I’m sorry,” Minho said, and this time it rang true. 

Jinki teased, “You’re lucky I’m the forgiving type.”

Minho got them each a tray of food after that. It was easy to predict that Jonghyun would stay with Kibum until he fell asleep, or maybe even after. And there wasn’t much trouble Taemin could get into in a hospital. That meant Minho could actually have some quality time with Jinki, even if it was in a cafeteria.

“Why does your phone keep going off?” Jinki asked, picking at his rice. “Is it something important?”

Minho had set his phone on the table between them and it was vibrating again, shaking around before the call went to voicemail. 

“It’s work related,” Minho said simply.

Jinki reached for the phone and turned it towards him so he could see the display. “I didn’t think you took work calls on your personal number.”

“I don’t.”

“Then …” Jinki handed the phone over. 

Minho admitted, “It’s one of my clients from the missing person case I’m working. I gave my personal line to the client because … well, I don’t really know why. Maybe I’m getting too involved in the case. I told the client to call with any important information, but with Kibum just getting out of surgery I can’t even begin to think about work.”

“It must be so hard to work those types of cases.” Jinki tapped the surface of the phone. “And it’s not necessarily a bad thing to care. It’s one of my favorite things about you, you know. I like that you care as much as you do about other people.”

“There’s a difference, though, between caring and getting too involved. This is exactly the reason Kibum and I hate these cases.”

“But you continue to take them,” Jinki said. “Why?”

With his face feeling a little hot, Minho said, “The money. I know, that sounds horrible, and I don’t mean it to, but it’s the truth. As much as I want to help these people find their loved ones, it’s also about the money. Lately Kibum and I have been getting a lot of business, but it isn’t typical, and it’ll drop off eventually. People who come to us with missing persons usually understand the amount of money that has to be put in. It isn’t cheap to hunt down someone, or what happened to them. Sometimes that money is the only think keeping Taemin fed, because more than once Kibum and I have come dangerously close to not being able to.”

Jinki leaned forward on his elbow, his palm cradling his chin. “You mentioned a while ago that you won’t let Key work these cases. Why not? It seems like you’d be able to cover twice the ground with both of you involved. You told me the recovery rate is very low, but wouldn’t it increase with a second person?”

“It would,” Minho agreed. 

“Then why?”

Minho couldn’t help being swayed by the earnest look on Jinki’s face. He proposed, “If I tell you, you have to promise never to let him know that you know. You can’t ever say anything to him. The reason … it hits close to home, and it would hurt him if you knew.”

Jinki nodded forcefully. “Of course not. I swear it to you.”

As delicately as he could manage it, Minho said, “Kibum and I weren’t exactly natural friends, no matter what our relationship now suggests. We didn’t get along at all, at first. But my older brother and his older sister were very close. They were best friends, and even as kids they had impossible crushes on each other. By the time they were teens and Kibum and I were old enough to understand their dynamic, we just decided it was easier to get along and pretend to be the brothers we were eventually going to be.”

“I didn’t know Key had an older sister.”

Minho folded his hands in front of him. “He used to.”

Jinki’s voice was thick as he suggested, “Something happened to her. She … went missing?”

“Yeah.” Minho hated the memories that were resurfacing, of spending endless days combing the streets for her, putting up missing posters, begging and pleading for her safe return, and ultimately being told by the police that they were giving up looking. “Kibum and I were twelve and we didn’t exactly need a babysitter or anything, but both our families were overprotective, so Kibum’s sister usually came and walked home with us. My brother had an after school job and he was never there, but she was. Then one day she just didn’t show up.”

“I’m sorry, Minho.”

Minho said, “The first hours after abduction are the most important. But we didn’t report her missing for almost five. We thought she’d forgotten about us or gone off with her friends. It had happened before, so we went home without her and it wasn’t until it was dark that we realized something was wrong. We spent months looking for her, trusting the police, but after a while they gave up and then they told us to do the same.”

“That’s terrible,” Jinki said, pressing a hand across his mouth. “Poor Key. So no one ever … found her?”

“Not alive,” Minho said slowly. He cleared his throat and rushed to say, “Kibum won’t even talk about her now. I think it’s just too painful and he wants to forget how much it hurts. So he doesn’t tell people about her, he tries not to remember, and he doesn’t go home to visit his parents. He does everything he can to distance himself from her memory. I guess the only reason we’re still friends is because he tried to shake me off and I wouldn’t let go. I can be stubborn when I want to be.”

“That’s why Key isn’t allowed to look for missing people?”

“Well,” Minho allowed himself to chuckle, “no one can allow or disallow Kibum to do anything. God help the person who tries to tell him what to do. But I do my best to keep those cases away from him. I take them before he can get to them, or I send the clients away before he even knows why they’re interested in our services. The last case he took about a missing girl nearly ran him into the ground. He stopped eating and sleeping and we never found a clue of her. So they’re off limits to him, as far as I’m concerned. I’m just worried I’m starting to end up like Kibum with these cases. I’m too attached.”

Jinki gestured once more at Minho’s phone. “I doubt your client would be calling if they hadn’t actually found something. You said you almost never find the missing people, but what if there’s information on the other end of that call which helps you find at least one? You should take it.”

“Kibum--”

“Is either dead to the world sleeping right now,” Jinki said, “or completely distracted by Jonghyun. I’m just guessing here, but Kibum would probably want you to solve the case if you could.”

Minho shook his head. “I’m not going to find this kid, Leo. He’s gone. And it looks like he did it willingly. What business do I have looking for someone who doesn’t want to be found?”

“Do you know that for sure, or is it just what it looks like?”

Minho didn’t know for sure, and shrugged. “I follow the evidence, and my gut.”

Jinki posed, “If I decided to just up and disappear, and you could find me, wouldn’t you want to? Wouldn’t you deserve some answers?”

Minho slid his fingers across the screen, unlocking the phone. He eyed his voicemail count, realizing there were even more than he’d anticipated. If he listened to even one of them, he knew he’d be guilt ridden and it would be impossible not to return a call.

“Minho?”

Minho looked up and instinctively returned the big smile that Jinki had for him. “What?”

“If you can help someone you should. And if I was missing, even if it was my choice to go, in the end I think I’d want you to at least look for me.”

Minho worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a minute, then nodded and stood. “Excuse me for a minute.”


	9. Chapter 9

After Minho stepped out to make the call at Jinki’s urging, it was less than a ring before the line clicked over. Almost immediately Minho could hear a plethora of voices all shouting over each other and one slightly louder voice yelling for quiet.

“Minho?” N all but shouted into the phone. “Are you still there?”

Feeling a little dumb, Minho explained, “I had a family emergency. I just got your calls. What’s going on?”

There was the sound of more scuffling and suddenly Ken was on the line, demanding, “You have to come over right now. It’s really important! We found something.”

N seemed to wrestle the phone back. “We found something,” he repeated. “It’s crazy and scary and you have to see it for yourself. Hongbin … he’s kind of losing it, so you have to hurry.”

“What’s wrong with Hongbin?” Minho asked, struggling to understand as the voices started yelling at each other again.

“Minho?”

This new voice was unrecognizable and Minho took a guess, “Hyuk? What’s wrong over there? Where’s N? Or Ken?”

“They’re fighting right now.”

“Fighting?” Minho barked out. “With each other?”

“Can you please come over?” Hyuk asked, voice cracking. “Please? Ravi said you know where we live already.” To the best of Minho’s knowledge Hyuk didn’t actually live there with the other boys, but Minho supposed that was arguing semantics. 

Over the line Minho could hear Hongbin shouting, and Ravi calling out, “Stop it! You’re not helping! N! Ken!”

Minho supported the phone between his ear and shoulder as he patted down his pockets for his keys before remembering he’d ridden with Kibum in the ambulance. “I’m on my way over now. Go help break up the fight and wait for me. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” 

“What’s going on?” Jinki asked when Minho came back in. Together they walked back to the waiting room.

“I have to go,” Minho told Jinki, and then Taemin and Jonghyun who were waiting for their return. 

“Go?” Jonghyun asked incredulously. “Kibum is--”

“He’s recovering,” Minho said, feeling overheated .”He’s going to be okay, and we won’t even be able to see him again today. We should all go home and get some rest, eat some decent food, and then come back tomorrow. You have to check in with your work, Jonghyun, and Taemin looks dead on his feet.”

“I’m okay,” Taemin protested weakly, but he was pale and had the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. “I can stay.”

“You’re not going home to rest,” Jonghyun observed. “Tell me you’re not going to work.”

“It’s important,” Minho repeated. “I wouldn’t be going if it wasn’t.”

Just as Jonghyun made to reply, Jinki spoke up, “I can vouch for him. It is important.”

“I’ll get a cab,” Minho told Jonghyun. “Can you please take Taemin home?” After a second more Minho remembered Joon’s words to him about Jinki and turned to his boyfriend, asking, “Can you go with Taemin and stay with him until I get back?” Technically he was supposed to stay with Jinki, but Taemin wasn’t incapable. Four years of martial arts were proof of that. 

“Of course,” Jinki said without hesitation.

Relenting, Jonghyun said, “It better be really important, Minho.”

Minho thought back to the stressed voices over the phone, and the sound of fighting and the overall distress. “It is.”

Hyuk was waiting for him in the hallway that led to the apartment, sitting on the ground with his legs pulled to his chest and his face burred in his boney knobs. 

“Hyuk?” Minho had only seen him once, and other than the phone conversation, he’d barely spoken to him. The most he knew about Hyuk was that he was still a high school student, headstrong and probably more sure of himself than a lot of adults were.

“You came,” Hyuk said, scrambling to his feet when he saw Minho. “Come on.” He was pushing on towards the apartment door before Minho could ask him anything.

The apartment was … a mess. But it was an organized messed. It was one terrifyingly organized mess, with lines of string holding up a series of photos, with more scattered over all the surfaces of the living room. Plenty had made their way onto the ground, and more were stacked on tables and chairs. There were plenty of papers, too, some that looked like school assignments, others that were hand written notes, and more that were currently undeterminable. 

At the center of it all was Hongbin, his hair an absolute mess, his appearance in complete disarray as he sorted through different sized photos.

“Minho,” N said, sounding a little broken, and looking at him revealed some discoloring around his left eye. He’d been hit recently. Minho knew what a fist to skin looked like. 

Hongbin was mumbled to himself as Hyuk knelt next to him, trying to pry some of the photos out of his hands gently. The act had him shoved suddenly to the side by a furious Hongbin.

“What is this?” Minho asked, turning in a bit of a circle.

Ken crossed his arms, bottom lip split, and he said, “You said for us to go through Leo’s stuff. And this is what happened.”

“Which is?”

Minho reached for a picture and pulled it free from the clip it was hanging from on the line. 

“Don’t!” Hongbin shouted, startling Minho into dropping it. “You’ll mess everything up! It has to be in chronological order. It’s important.”

They were all pictures of Leo. Hundreds and hundreds of pictures. Much more than Minho thought it was possible to have of one person.

“Can we talk out on the balcony?” N asked, tugging at Minho before he even agreed. He wasn’t surprised that Ken followed them out and shut the door firmly behind them, blocking out the sounds of Ravi and Hyuk trying to calm Hongbin.

“Tell me,” Minho demanded. “What did you find? What’s with all the pictures?”

N leaned back against the railing, bringing a hand up to his eye to touch the skin tenderly. Across the balcony Ken winced, truly looking regretful.

“We started pulling out all of Leo’s things,” N explained. “We hadn’t touched them since the police started their investigation. Before now none of us had ever touched his stuff. We might live together and love each other, but we have rules. The most important rule is that we respect each other’s space and personal property. It’s a rule we don’t break no matter what. We didn’t know what we were going to find in Leo’s things.”

“What did you find?” Minho asked, glancing through the glass doors to watch Hongbin bow over, curling in on himself. “N?”

“Notes,” Ken said, cutting in with a slight lisp. “Little things left written on scraps of paper, or written formally. A bunch of things. Some of them had been crumpled up, some were just hidden, but none of them were from us.”

“What kind of notes?” Minho asked. And how did these notes correlate to all the pictures or the frantic boys in the apartment?

Clearly uncomfortable, Ken said, “Suggestive notes. Things that … no one but us should have been writing to Leo. And none of us would have written them, because Leo doesn’t like that kind of thing and we respect him enough not to write those things.”

“Then who wrote them?” Minho bit the inside of his cheek, then asked, “Is it possible Leo was in a relationship with someone else and you were just oblivious? You’ve stated before you don’t believe this is the case, but the evidence suggests otherwise.”

“He wasn’t seeing anyone else,” N snapped. 

“I know you think--”

Ken shook his head furiously. “He wasn’t. Whoever wrote these notes to him … they’re not just love notes. Some of them are threatening, too.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed. “They’re threats? What kind of threats?”

N rested his elbows on the railing as Ken said, “Threats about us. About the unique relationship we have. This person knew and he was threatening to tell. To get N fired from his job and tell Hyuk’s parents to get him taken from us, and even worse.”

“Unless?”

The balcony door slid open and Ravi stepped out, closing it a second later and blocking Minho’s line of sight inside. 

“Unless what?” Ken asked.

“The threat,” Minho prompted. “People don’t just make threats for no reason. If he was threatening Leo, what was the point? He was threatening to tell unless what?”

Ravi interjected, “We don’t know that part. And before you ask, we do know it’s a he.”

Statistically the probably of Leo’s aggressor being a female was very low. So low that Minho had all but ruled it out. Especially considering Leo’s sexual orientation.

“How do you know it’s a he?”

Ravi had brought a piece of paper with him, and when he turned it over it was obviously a photo. It was a picture of Leo, surrounded by school mates, looking just as impassive as usual, aside from the tiny smile on his face probably due to Ken’s arm thrown haphazardly around his neck.

“Because,” Ravi said, thrusting the photo at Minho. “We know what he looks like and what his name is.”

Minho studied the photo again. There were half a dozen boys in the picture, and the picture itself was outdated, easily from when Leo had been in high school. Was the boy in question one of the faces pictured?

“Which?” Minho asked, bringing the picture closer. 

Ravi’s finger pointed to the figure on the fringe of the photo. “Him.”

Minho realized in his haste he’d missed the seventh boy in the picture completely. He hadn’t even seen the figure in the background, tall with hunched shoulders and jet black hair. Maybe it was because the figure had tipped his head just so that his face was hidden and he looked unthreatening. 

“How do you know who this is? You can’t see his face.”

Ken pulled Ravi out of the way so Minho could see once more into the apartment. Hyuk had managed to get Hongbin to his feet and he was leading him towards a bedroom in the back.

“That person,” Ken said, “is Song Yong Sook, and we know it’s him because he’s also in every single one of those photos inside.”

N volunteered, “He’s also been in almost all of Leo’s classes since the beginning of high school, all his extra circular activities, and most of the courses he took in college. He’s been there for years, always there, and none of us knew until Hongbin started looking more closely at his pictures of Leo.”

They let him inside to examine the pictures after that. His earlier estimation of a couple hundred photos seemed a bit on the short side now that he was able to go through them. Some of them were school photos, taken from the clubs Leo had been involved in, but most of them had been candid shots from small cameras and cell phones. But true to Ken’s words, in all of the photos that Leo appeared, the same lurking figure of Yong Sook was present as well.

“Almost ten years worth of pictures?” Minho asked, surprised by the time span of some of them. 

“When Hongbin figured it out,” N said, keeping his voice quiet, “he started putting them in order. He pulled all the pictures we have and went through them meticulously. That was last night, or really early this morning, and he just sort of … lost it.”

“He blames himself,” Ravi said angrily. “Pictures are his thing. He thinks he should have seen it before now. He thinks it’s his fault that this guy was able to do this to Leo for so long.”

Ken snapped at Ravi, “It’s not his fault.”

“I know it isn’t his fault,” Ravi said, rubbing his face. “That’s just how Hongbin feels.”

“What do you already know about Song Yong Sook?” Minho asked, feeling disturbed just by the photos. This was obviously a clear case of stalking. Maybe stalking that had turned into something much worse. Foul play was coming back into the picture as a serious possibility. 

“He was in the same year as Leo,” Ken said, handing Minho a class photo from high school. Sure enough both Song and Leo were present, along with many other students. It should have been an average photo, if not for the way Song’s entire presence was concentrated on Leo, and not the camera. “I was able to go back through all our year books, school activities, and schedules. Song was always there. Both in high school and university.” 

Minho questioned, “And you don’t remember him at all? Nothing?”

Ken shook his head, as did N. Minho knew Ravi and the others were a little too young to have gone to school with Leo.

“I don’t know how it’s possible,” N said with shame. 

Ken’s eyes were wet with tears as he said, “In all the time that Leo and I were in school, and even when it was just the two of us dating back then, I never saw this guy. I don’t remember a single instance of seeing him with Leo anywhere. How is it possible that he was this close all the time, but no one realized it?”

Ravi demanded, “How could he get close enough to write all those notes to Leo and harass him without any of us realizing it?”

Minho crossed the room to look at some of the other photos, telling them, “From everything you’ve told me about Leo, he doesn’t seem the type to worry you with much, if anything. He probably thought he could deal with this guy.”

“For nine years?” Ken asked, palming at his tears.

Minho relayed, “In stalking cases, the severe ones, it’s typical for the stalker not to identify themselves for a long period of time. It’s completely possible that Leo didn’t even know he was being followed around for a long amount of time. When the stalker did make himself known, Leo probably thought he could handle it himself.”

“He should have told us,” Ken argued weakly. “We could have done something.”

“He was threatening you,” Minho reminded. “He wasn’t really threatening Leo, he was threatening what Leo valued the most. Leo likely didn’t see himself in a position to do anything but keep it to himself. From what I’m seeing, this kind of stalking would have been methodical and meticulous.”

Hyuk came padding back into the main room, reporting, “Hongbin is laying down. I hope he’ll get some rest.”

Ravi said suddenly, “We know where this guy works. We know where he lives. We want to go get him and make him tell us what happened to Leo. We know it was him.”

Minho finally turned his full attention back to the boys in front of him. “How do you know all this?”

They looked guiltily between each other before N finally relayed, “We took turns today.”

“Took turns?”

Ravi explained, “Some of us stayed with Hongbin and tried to keep him calm. The rest of us called in favors and found out his name. Then we figured out where he worked, and followed him home on his lunch break. We know a lot about him now. We should go get him.”

Minho didn’t think they meant to get him to force him to face justice. The look on Ravi and N’s faces said something more akin to them beating the information they wanted out of him. Ravi looked scary enough to do it. Even Ken looked scary enough at the moment.

“No,” Minho corrected, coming across a series of cell phone photos from a birthday party. It was truly frightening how easily this Song character had inserted himself into Leo’s life without anyone realizing it. “What you need to do is take all of this to the police. This is enough to get the case reopened.”

Ken scoffed. “We trusted them before and they dismissed the case without putting in any real effort. They said Leo just ran off and didn’t care anymore. We’re not trusting them again. We trust you.”

“These photos and this information changes things,” Minho insisted. “They’ll treat this as a completely different case.”

“Will they?” Hyuk asked, surprising them all. “Is that what you really think? Is that the truth, or just what you hope?”

“Any competent officer you talk to down at the station is going to look at this new evidence and reopen the case. This is enough to get Song down to the station, question him, and make progress. But if you take any of this into your own hands you could ruin everything. Is that what you want?”

Hyuk’s jaw set stubbornly. “What if we don’t get someone competent? Worst case scenario.”

Minho sighed and held up one of the nearby love notes. “A less competent officer may take these kinds of notes as proof that Leo ran off with a lover, and that could put the final nail in the coffin. Someone incompetent could think there’s something suspicious about Leo having kept these and not thrown them out right away.”

“He was obviously keeping them as proof,” Ken argued.

“Leo’s not here to say that,” Minho said. “So it’s all up to interpretation. But I know a couple of good guys on the local force. I could try to get them on the case, and they wouldn’t make those kinds of assumptions.”

Minho watched as N’s fingers brushed Ken’s before linking tightly. Hyuk looked seconds from bursting into tears and Ravi seemed a gasket waiting to blow. 

“But it’s up to us?” Ken asked. “What we decide to do, it’s up to us?”

“Of course.” Minho never wanted them to feel out of control. 

N took a step forward, pulling Ken with him a bit. He held his head high and said, “I think I speak for all of us when I say we want you to handle this. We want you to take the lead on this, not the police. We trust you.”

“I can’t make him talk to me,” Minho warned. 

“We’re not asking for you to make him talk to you,” N fired back. “We want you to do what you do best. Follow him. See if he does anything suspicious. See if he’s in contact with Leo, or knows where he is. If you think you can get him to talk to you, that’s great, but if the police go in, they might scare him off. If he’s just some stalker, we want to know, because if that’s the truth, we don’t want to waste any more time on him. We only care about getting Leo back, not about anything else.”

“You’re all in agreement?” Minho asked them. 

A little more rationally, Ken said, “If you can’t get anywhere with this guy, or if you find something significant out, we’ll go to the police. We’ll do what you want, if that’s the case. But until then, we want you to do it your way. The police never made any progress with this case, and they had it for six weeks before giving up. You’ve had it for half that time, and done so much more.”

“Okay,” Minho agreed. “I’ll look into this guy, and see what I can find out. As always, I make you no promises, but I will do everything I can.”

Minho declined to stay for any offered refreshments, his mind instead still on Kibum and how he was going to balance everything without him on his feet to help. 

The first thing Minho saw when he returned home was Taemin snoring on the sofa, his head burrowed into Jinki’s lap while the elder flipped through one of Kibum’s magazines. The kitchen was just barely visible from the door, and the floor looked spotless, like nothing bad had ever happened in the kitchen, at least if you didn’t count Minho trying to cook. 

“You’re home,” Jinki said softly, not making any attempt to move. 

Minho nodded and knelt down next to the sofa. “Is he out?”

“Yep. For a while now.”

Minho waved a hand in front of Taemin’s face, then signed gratefully. “He needs the sleep. Thanks for staying until I got back.”

“I talked to Jonghyun about an hour ago,” Jinki related, his fingers threading through Taemin’s curls. “The hospital is looking to release Key the day after tomorrow. He’ll have to rest when he comes home, though. In bed and without doing much. I think he’s going to hate that.”

“I know he’ll hate that,” Minho said, inching closer to the kitchen to assure himself the floor was spotless once more. “And it’ll be a fight to keep him in bed. I’m considering having Jonghyun come over on his breaks and days off just to sit on him.”

“Actually …”

Minho turned to see Jinki skillfully sliding out from under Taemin. The teenager fussed a little, but settled down immediately, and then Minho was free to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and lean against him. “Actually what?”

“Actually,” Jinki continued, “I was thinking that I could spend the next few days here. I could help out with Key and the house, and then do all the little stuff that you need downstairs. I understand I can’t see any of the cases you’re working on, but there has to be other things I can do that can free up some of your time.”

Minho’s fingers pressed into the small of Jinki’s back. “What about your work?”

“I called them. I told them I had a family emergency.”

Minho echoed slowly, “A family emergency?”

With a forceful tone, Jinki said, “I told them it was a family emergency. Someone very special to me was in the hospital and I needed to be there for him. And for you. Considering I never take any time off, my boss almost felt obliged to give me the days. I’m yours for the next few days, if you’ll have me.”

Immediately, Minho responded, “I’ll always have you.” He wondered though, “What about your cousin?”

“What about him?” Jinki’s lips pressed along Minho’s jaw line. There was nothing provocative about the motion, or even sexy. It was just intimate, and Minho hadn’t realized how much he needed it until that moment. “Do you want him hanging around with me here?”

“No,” Minho said, keeping his tone even.

“Then don’t mention him.”

Minho pulled back, asking, “Are you mad at him?”

“Try not to look so happy,” Jinki scoffed. “But yes, if you must know. He took off from the hospital earlier without telling me, he isn’t answering his phone, but he did manage to leave me several voice mails about how much of a child he thinks I am.”

“Huh?” That actually seemed out of character for Joon, not that Minho wanted to be that familiar with him. “He called you a child?”

“He implied it,” Jinki said, his hands resting on Minho’s shoulders. He mocked in Joon’s deeper voice, “Don’t go home. Stay with Minho. Don’t come looking for me. Don’t call me again.”

“Oh,” Minho said.

“I’m pretty sure he’s going to insist I use safety scissors from now on, and hold his hand while I cross the street.”

It would have been so easy to tell Jinki exactly what Minho thought of Joon’s activities, and all his suspicions. It probably would have been too easy to turn Jinki against his cousin. But Minho didn’t want to be that person, especially not with Jinki. 

“Don’t worry about him,” Minho said, glancing at the clock. “I’m going to go put Taemin to bed and then we can eat something and relax.”

Taemin was getting heavy. As Minho scooped him up from the sofa, it was the one thought on his mind. Taemin had been tiny in comparison, the first time Minho had ever carried him to bed. Now he was a lot taller, much heavier, and Minho’s back protested.

“Minho?” Taemin asked in a small voice, just as Minho was placing him on Kibum’s bed. 

“It’s me,” Minho assured, pulling the blankets up over his body. “Go back to sleep.”

“But Key--”

“He’s fine. He’s still at the hospital, but he gets to come home in a couple of days. For now you should go back to sleep. Jonghyun is going back to the hospital tomorrow and I’ll see about him taking you with him.”

“Is he down?” Jinki asked when Minho entered the kitchen. There was rice already cooking and several side dishes had been prepared in a short amount of time. 

“He went out like a light when I told him he could go see Kibum tomorrow. Hey, everything looks really good.”

They ate dinner together in almost perfect silence, Jinki’s foot nudging Minho’s playfully under the table, and Minho leaning over in unabashed ways to steal kisses. They washed the dishes together, shoulder to shoulder when the meal was done, and then Minho pulled Jinki along towards his bedroom.

With the door cracked so Minho could listen for Taemin if he woke before morning, he and Jinki climbed on the bed, spooned together almost naturally, and were out within minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning consisted of Taemin readily neglecting his breakfast to instead watch by the window for Jonghyun’s arrival, and then flying out to meet him without so much of a goodbye to anyone. 

Wearing his bedhead hair almost proudly, Jinki said, “You’re complaining that your teenage ward is now gone, leaving us in peace, and with that big bottle of lube I know you have stashed in your bottom drawer?”

Minho locked the door after Taemin.

Sex with Jinki was different the second time around, and not only because he was the one giving himself up, vulnerably exposing himself, and trusting Jinki not to hurt him. It was still awkward, there was a lot of fumbling, and it took more than on try, but it was almost better. There was a deeper emotional bond between them now, more of a connection, and Minho felt alive in Jinki’s embrace. 

“So, I know I said I’d help you out for the next few days,” Jinki said, spent and lazily lying on Minho’s sweaty chest, “but how about we scrap all that and just lay in bed?”

Minho laughed heartily. 

“No, I’m serious,” Jinki continued jokingly. “I’ve given this a lot of thought. It can work.”

“Come on,” Minho said, patting Jinki’s backside. “We have just enough time to take a shower before I have to open up downstairs. The twins are going to be here soon, especially since it’s the weekend. They’re annoyingly on time.”

“The twins?” Jinki questioned. 

“Jinki,” Minho introduced when the twins came filing through the door, their faces identical but their clothing as radically different as possible, “meet Jo Youngmin and Jo Kwangmin. They’re earning school credit being here as an after school work program. They’re very good at filing paperwork, apparently. Kibum swears by them.”

Minho could tell Jinki was trying to memorize the different features about them, but he’d probably end up failing. The twins were the sort to try desperately to differentiate themselves from each other, but in the end they were just too similar facially. 

“Try the hair,” Minho whispered into Jinki’s ear as the twins set off on their tasks. “Youngmin likes to style his up, and dye it colors. He’s the more bold twin with his appearance.”

Not that Minho would say, but Youngmin was also the sterner twin. He was the one who stuck to his task and didn’t bother with small talk. Minho rather liked Kwanmin instead. The younger of the two was more playful, and easier to get along with. 

“Thanks,” Jinki whispered, but there was still uncertainty on his face. Minho considered making the twins wear nametags.

Quickly Minho discovered something rather concerning as he started his work day.

“What’s wrong?” Jinki asked from Minho’s desk. He was currently organizing Minho’s schedule through his laptop, sifting through his e-mails, making appointments and acting more like a secretary than anything else. Minho absolutely couldn’t let Jinki handle any of his client’s personal information regarding their cases, but everything else was fair game. “You look upset.”

Minho kicked Kibum’s chair away from his desk angrily and watched it slide across the room.

Youngmin caught the chair easily and sent it right back.

“What’s wrong?” Jinki asked again.

“Kibum’s been breaking the rules,” Minho said, pulling open the rest of the drawers on the big metal desk that Kibum used. “We have a rule, Jinki. It’s to protect the quality of our work as much as our own health and constitution. We only work one case at a time. We can work cases back to back, even within minutes of each other, or set aside one to take another with the intent to come back to the first, but only one at a time. Never more.”

Minho guessed that Kibum would have wanted to split hairs with him over what he’d been doing recently, with letting his missing person’s case sit on the backburner while taking new cases for the sake of a paycheck. But he’d balanced them out in precise and particular ways, never having his attention on more than one.

“He’s been doing more than one?”

Minho pointed to three files, then added a fourth to the pile. “These are all open right now, and in various states of investigation.”

After a moment of contemplation, Minho looked across the room to the twins by the filing cabinets. Almost immediately Kwangmin ducked away, pretending to find the wall very fascinating, while his brother sent Minho a challenging look back.

“You knew,” Minho accused. 

Youngmin nodded, bold for his age. “We do almost all of his paperwork. Of course we knew.”

Kwangmin added, “We’d do your paperwork, too, if you’d let us.”

“I like to do my own paperwork,” Minho grumbled. “I know nothing will get misplaced that way.”

Jinki cleared his throat pointedly. 

“You’re different,” Minho promised. “I trust you.”

Youngmin crossed his arms. “Key trusts us.”

Minho ignored him, his frown deepening as he realized the extent of what he had in front of him. “Jinki,” Minho said in his direction, “Kibum was working multiple cases at once, and never told me. He must have been stressed, and under a lot of pressure. He should have told me. I should have … realized.”

It was depressing, more than anything, to realize there was something else that Minho hadn’t been able to see. There was more that had been right in front of his eyes, that he had ended up blind to. It was depressing and even more shameful.

“What are you going to do?” Jinki asked. “Key can’t come back to work right away.”

Minho pulled Kibum’s chair under him and sat slowly, realizing, “I’ll have to take all the cases myself. We have to make progress, and I don’t see any other way to avoid losing our clients.” More like losing the money they’d paid. Some of it they’d earned, and would get to keep, but if they had to return the rest, they’d be losing out on money that was going directly towards Taemin’s upcoming college tuition. 

Jinki pointed out, “You just said one person isn’t supposed to work on more than one client’s case at a time.”

“What other choice do I have?” Minho put his hands up, at a loss. “Do I just let these go? Do I ignore them and the people counting on this service?”

“What can I do to help?” Jinki asked.

“Coffee,” Youngmin announced, heading to the machine. “I’ll start the coffee. You’ll need lots of it.”

It was probably the warmest thing Youngmin had ever said to him, which was saying something, but its impact wasn’t lost of Minho.

With the twins busy making the coffee, Minho moved to Jinki’s side, and said quietly, “Even if I cut out food and sleep, there’s no way I’m going to be able to handle my cases and Kibum’s, I’m going to need your help.” The previously unmentionable idea was becoming a reality quickly in Minho’s mind. “With the things I said you couldn’t help with.”

Jinki blinked in surprise. “You’re going to let me work a case?”

“I’m going to let you dig up information and put case files together. No field work for you.”

Unsure, Jinki asked, “On which case? Your missing person?”

It pained him to have to say it, but with a shake of his head, Minho told him, “That case is going to have to wait. It’s cold, compared to some of the others. We’ll clear those out first, not take anything new, and then go back to that case.” It wasn’t exactly cold, not with the new lead to follow, but it could stand to wait. Some of the others couldn’t, especially since at least half of them were close to competition. Kibum had done most of the work on them, and Minho just needed to finish up.

“Where should I start?” Jinki asked.

Minho pointed to the bottom draw on his desk. “I’ve got files in there for my active cases. We only shelve the completed ones in the filing cabinet over there. Get the file with the red tab on the top. That client is suing another and wants proof to back her claims in court. Start with that. I’ll show you how to put everything together in a second. I need coffee.”

Jinki thumbed over the files in the desk, finding the red tab and puling it free. “You sure I don’t get to do any field work? I could be amazing at it, you never know.”

“No field work,” Minho repeated, still feeling uneasy about having Jinki working on a case. On more than on occasion he and Kibum had run into violence, and there was no way Minho was going to risk that with Jinki.

At the end of the day Minho was frustrated and overwhelmed. There was no time to see Kibum at the hospital and skipping dinner in favor of more sleep was Minho’s priority.

The second day Minho was exhausted and snappish. Kibum’s release from the hospital had been pushed back a full day, and with tensions running high, Minho managed to pick a fight with almost everyone, including Jinki. 

“Slow down,” Jinki said, watching Minho rush to put on his coat before going out. It was late into the evening hours and Taemin was already asleep upstairs. “You’re running yourself into the ground. Do you want to end up in the hospital like Key?”

“I’ll be back,” Minho said, ignoring the concerned look on Jinki’s face. 

Kibum came home on the third day, and Minho swore both Taemin and Jinki to secrecy that neither of them would tell him Minho had taken on his cases. 

Jinki told him vocally as they waited for the last of the release paperwork, “I think it’s stupid you won’t tell him.”

“For what purpose?” Minho demanded. “So he can worry?”

“You can’t do it all on your own. I’ve watched you try and it’s not going so well.”

Minho didn’t want to fight with him, fighting with Jinki was always something terrible.

“I just have to clear out the cases we have,” Minho said, perking up a little as he a saw a nurse wheeling a still drowsy looking Kibum their way. Jonghyun hadn’t been able to get away from work for the early morning release, but Minho had no doubt he’d be by later. 

“I don’t want to see you burn out,” Jinki said quietly. “I don’t want to be playing Jonghyun’s part like with Key, sitting by your bed when you’re admitted because of exhaustion or worse. Can you understand that?”

Taemin rushed out to greet Kibum and Minho felt Jinki’s fingers thread through his. It was a sure sign that Jinki was only frustrated, and not mad. 

“Come on,” Jinki pulled at him. “Let’s go get Key.”

With a weak voice Kibum asked Taemin in the car, “What’ve you been doing the past few days?”

“Nothing,” Taemin shrugged, happy to be sitting in the back with Kibum while Jinki rode in the front of Minho. “It’s too early to get my test results back. Oh, but Minwoo took the test at the same time as me. Do you remember Minwoo?”

Kibum nodded. 

“He invited a bunch of us to Jeju Island with his family as a reward for taking our college entrance exams. I wanted to go … but I didn’t want to leave you …”

Jinki turned in his seat and said, “Jeju Island is very beautiful this time of year.”

“You should go,” Kibum urged, his head leaning back as they rolled along. “I’m fine.”

“You need me to stay and take care of you,” Taemin said with sincere finality.

“Speaking of helping,” Kibum said, clearing his throat, “Onew, I hear you’ve been glued to Minho’s side. Making sure he takes care of himself while I’ve been gone.”

“The best I can,” Jinki laughed. “But we’re more concerned with making sure you’re okay now. You’re an important person to me, Key. Please try to take better care of yourself.”

Kibum begged, “Not you, too. Everyone wants to lecture me today.”

Minho turned down the street to their home and remarked, “Jonghyun is going to come by after he gets off work today. You haven’t heard anything yet.”

Kibum sunk down in his seat. “Great.”

The hard part wasn’t getting Kibum into bed. In fact he still seemed as exhausted after his release as he did the first time Minho had seen him in the hospital. However Minho could already anticipate that keeping him in bed was going to be the far harder thing. It was essential to Minho that he finished Kibum’s cases before his friend was able to make it downstairs without getting winded. It was probably going to be the only thing that would keep him on bedrest.

“Go to sleep,” Minho said from the doorway to Kibum’s room, watching Taemin tuck the blankets in around Kibum and then hurry off to get him a glass of water. “You still look tired.”

“Minho.” Kibu gestured him closer.

Minho knelt by the bed, his hand reaching instinctively for Kibum’s. “You need something?”

Features pinched, Kibum asked, “Is Taemin okay? He seems … anxious. Worse than usual, and that kid can be high strung at the best of times.”

Minho made sure the doorway was still clear, then reminded Kibum gently, “We’re the first people he’s loved in a long time. We’re the first people he’s loved since his parents died. This is as close as he’s come to losing one of us, too. Give him some time. When he realizes that you’re really okay, he’ll calm down.”

“He should go on that trip with his friends,” Kibum decided. “It’ll be good for him to just be with people his age, and he can relax.”

Minho agreed and stood. “I’ll try to talk him into it.”

“I brought you some juice instead!” Taemin announced, coming back into the room at a near run. “I brought your favorite.”

Minho laughed at Taemin’s hovering and headed out into the main room where Jinki was staring pointedly at his phone.

“Something wrong?” Minho asked.

“Other than my lousy cousin still not returning my phone calls?” Jinki gnawed a little on his bottom lip and asked, “Do you think I should go look for him? I know where he likes to hang out.”

“I think,” Minho said thoughtfully, “you should give him some time. Everyone comes back to you in the end, Jinki. It’s impossible not to.”

Still looking unconvinced, Jinki said, “I’m more worried about why people avoid me sometimes and go away in the first place.”

Minho wanted to tell him that that was other people, and he wasn’t going anywhere, but it sounded ridiculous even in his own mind.

“Come on,” Minho said, gesturing with his head towards the door. “We should go get some work done. Taemin’s fine enough for today to keep Kibum in bed, but he won’t be around all of tomorrow.”

And Minho was very aware of the fact that Jinki’s time with them was coming to an exclusive end. Soon, very soon, he’d have to go back to work and Minho would only see him on his lunch break, or after work if he finished early, which wasn’t very likely considering Jinki’s job and work ethic. 

The day after Kibum came home from the hospital, Minho was surprised to note that Kibum made no attempt to fight him on going back to work. In fact it was a little worrisome because Kibum had never been known to do anything easy. But nonetheless, Minho was thankful as he nursed a pounding headache behind his left eye that was almost debilitating in its ferocity.

The following day they lost Taemin all day to a daytrip with a friend and Jinki to his job. Kibum made several attempts to make it down the stairs, and Minho, with his growing headache, struggled to contain both Kibum and his cases.

It was the third day after Kibum came home that whatever semblance of control Minho had been holding onto, slipped right out of his grasp. He’d managed to close half of Kibum’s cases with help from both the twins and Jinki, and one of his own simpler cases, but he hadn’t been able to shake his headache. 

With trembling hands he shook two pills for the throbbing pain into his palm and was reaching for a glass of water when the door to their apartment burst open. It wasn’t anything new for Taemin to enter the apartment like an elephant on steroids, but it hadn’t happened at all since Kibum had come home from the hospital.

“Quiet,” Minho told him without patience, swallowing down the pills. “Kibum is taking a nap, and I want him to sleep through the noon hour before I have to fight with him to stay up here again. I’ll be thankful when I can go back to being his friend, and not his mother.” Hopefully that would be by the end of the weak, when the doctors expected him to be recovered from his surgery.

Minho was started by the ferocious look of anger on Taemin’s face as he viciously threw his bag down, the heavy item bouncing off the table and sending the contents inside scattering everywhere. The bigger items slid across the table that held one of their lamps and made contact. The lamp wobbled for a second, then tipped and shattered on the hardwood floors.

“Taemin!”

Taemin ignored him, sprinting to Kibum’s door. He threw it open and demanded, “Wake up!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Minho asked, wrenching away by the arm harsher than he’d ever handled Taemin before. 

“What’s going on?” Kibum asked, sitting up. 

“I have no idea,” Minho said, boiling with anger.

Then that anger faltered, Minho freezing at the wetness of Taemin’s eyes and the tears on his cheeks.

“How could you not tell me?” Taemin demanded, viciously ripping his arm away from Minho’s grasp. “All these years and you just pretended not to know? Or didn’t you think I deserved to know? What is it?”

Kibum got shakily to his feet, asking, “What are you talking about?”

Behind him, heavy feet clanked up the stairs, and before a second more had passed Jonghyun was in their living room, breathing hard and frantic in the face.

“Oh,” Minho breathed out.

Two sets of lighter footsteps came up behind Jonghyun, and the twins entered behind him. Yongmin called out, “We told him not to come up here.”

“It’s okay,” Minho waved off. He knew the twins had seen Jonghyun before, but they didn’t know he was family. “He can be here. He should be here.”

“Taemin,” Jonghyun’s voice cracked, and the older man reached for him. “I’m sorry.”

Minho chided, “You picked a great time to tell him.”

Taemin spun on him. “Would you have even told me at all? Huh, Minho? Because obviously you didn’t think I deserved to know that I had a blood relative still alive. You didn’t think I needed to know I had a brother.”

“No,” Minho corrected, not moving an inch. “I thought that it was Jonghyun’s secret to tell, and that it wasn’t the kind of thing that a child needed to know. Not when you already had so much to deal with.”

“I’m not a child!”

“Wait,” Kibum said, suddenly looking just as startled as Taemin. “What are we talking about? Taemin? Who is your brother?”

Taemin’s face crumbled a little. “You didn’t know?”

Kibum shook his head and Minho felt terrible for keeping it from Kibum as well. 

Jonghyun took another step further into the apartment. “Taemin, I didn’t tell you because …”

“Because why?” Taemin asked curtly. 

Minho cut in smoothly, “Because he didn’t want to mess your life up, Taemin. He did it to protect you, even if it was the last thing he wanted to keep from you.”

“Protect me?” Taemin asked, his eyes dangerous slits. “Or protect himself?”

“Protect you,” Jonghyun clarified. “I didn’t even know we were related until I was assigned your parent’s case. I was startled, and scared and I didn’t know what to do with the information. By the time I had worked up the courage to tell you what I knew, you had built a family with Key and Minho. I watched you with them and I saw how close you were, and how much you loved them, and how your life was finally settling down. The last thing you needed was for me to come barging in, claiming to be your half-brother, disrupting everything.”

Taemin jabbed an accusing finger at Jonghyun. “You’ve known me just as long as Key and Minho. You know what family means to me, so you’re an idiot if you were able to convince yourself that I wouldn’t want to know we share blood. Did you think I didn’t have enough room in my heart for three brothers?”

“Don’t call him an idiot,” Minho admonished. “And take a second to think You were a kid when he found out. You may not be one now, but you were back then. You were just starting to get some stability in your life. I don’t agree with Jonghyun’s decision, but I understand why he made it. He made it to give you the best shot at having a normal family life.”

“I didn’t plan to hide it forever,” Jonghyun promised. “I just wanted you to get through school without having to worry about this unaccounted for variable. I have always done what I thought was best for you.”

Taemin seethed, “I never asked for you to do what was best for me. And I wish you’d never told me. ” He turned to Minho and added, “I will never forgive you for this, Minho. I will never forgive you as long as I live.”

Minho staggered back against the bedroom door as if he’d been hit, watching as Taemin’s legs took him off in the opposite direction and out of sight.

“Ow!” Minho jumped as Kibum hit him hard in the arm.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kibum demanded. “What’s wrong with both of you? Why would you hide something like this?” He gestured at Jonghyun. “Come here so I can hit you too.”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Jonghyun said, inching forward. “Please don’t hit me.”

“Neither one of you has a brain, right? That’s the only explanation for this,” Kibum said, his voice going hoarse. “At the very least, why would you keep this from me?”

“It was Jonghyun’s secret to keep,” Minho said defensively, still rubbing the spot he’d been hit by Kibum. It hadn’t been a gentle hit. “And I meant what I said earlier. I understand why Jonghyun didn’t want to tell him. Taemin was too young, first, and looking for stability. Then his studies were important.”

“Idiot,” Kibum mumbled, then smacked Jonghyun hard on the arm. “Taemin is going to hold this against you forever.”

Minho, his heart still aching a little from Taemin’s words, asked, “Why’d you pick now to tell him?”

Jonghyun heaved himself to the floor where he was, resting his elbows on his knees and lowering his head shamefully. “I didn’t mean to, but I kept thinking about you, Key.”

“Me?” Kibum sat next to him, and Minho felt compelled to follow suit, even if it felt awkward. 

Jonghyun nodded. “I kept thinking about what would happen if Taemin were in any kind of accident, or had a medical emergency like Key. What if I had to go to the hospital for him? It would be like it was for you, Key. I would have to wait for information, because I’m not his proxy. I wouldn’t get to be the first person to see him, either. And I’m not his guardian legally, so if there was a medical decision that had to be made, I wouldn’t be the one to make it. I would have to go along with whatever you both decide. That’s not … I don’t want that to happen.”

Minho saw the burst of panic on Kibum’s face before anything else, and he put a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder as Kibum said, “You can’t take guardianship away from us. We went to court. We have the legal right to Taemin.”

“I don’t think that’s what Jonghyun wants to happen,” Minho said calmly. “He’s not trying to take Taemin from us.”

“I want more control over his life,” Jonghyun said, looking between Kibum and Minho. “I’m his brother and the secret is out now.”

“Taemin is seventeen,” Kibum said, “not seven. He doesn’t need you making choices for him. You’ve made enough already, haven’t you? Choosing to keep your relationship a secret.”

Jonghyun frowned. “I understand that you’re upset I didn’t tell you, but I don’t want you to fight with me. I don’t want to take Taemin from you. I don’t want him to come live with me, or for much to change. I understand he’s almost a man now, but if it’s important, I want to be consulted. I want to be involved. I want what little time I have left with him before he’s completely grown, to matter.”

Kibum had no response, and when it looked like he wasn’t going to say anything at all, Minho wondered, “Do you think he really hates me?”

“He didn’t say he hated you,” Jonghyun said.

“He won’t forgive me,” Minho said. “That’s close enough.”

“He doesn’t hate you.” Kibum leaned over and bumped his shoulder into Minho’s. “He loves you. He’s just upset.”

Jonghyun looked towards the door. “Where do you think he went?”

More importantly, Minho thought, when would he come back?

“Probably to the ice cream shop near Onew’s work,” Kibum supplied. “Taemin’s comfort food is ice cream. Plus, the woman who owns the shop loves Taemin and gives him free ice cream whenever he goes by. I’d put money on him being there, drowning his sorrows in ice cream.”

Hesitantly, Jonghyun asked, “Should we go get him?”

Minho let out a low laugh, one that he hadn’t even known was coming. “Are you serious? Trying to make Taemin do anything is a recipe for disaster.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “He needs to calm down and come back on his own. But I’ll send Jinki a message asking for him to keep a lookout for Taemin.”

“I’ll text some of his closer friends,” Kibum said, reaching for his own phone. “There’s a chance he went to them, at least to vent.”

His head throbbing, Minho rubbed at his temple, eyes squeezed closed as he tried to process all that had just happened. 

He hated how hopeless it felt.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time night fell Taemin still hadn’t returned. Worry was creeping up on Minho like he’d never felt before, and all he could think about were the half dozen missing persons cases that he and Kibum had worked, where people had vanished into thin air and never been found. He thought about Kibum’s sister, too, and the day the police came to ask Kibum’s parents to identify her body.

“I’m going to look for him,” Kibum said, startling Minho out of his thoughts. Jonghyun had left hours earlier, and Minho had a good suspicion that he was out hunting for Taemin as the seconds passed. 

“We should just let him come home on his own,” Minho argued, even thought every instinct was rallying him against it.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go looking for him,” Kibum clarified. “You knew about Jonghyun being his brother and didn’t say anything. I’m just as much an innocent party here as Taemin.”

“No,” Minho sighed out. “We’ll both go looking. He may no want to talk to me, but I need to make sure he’s okay.”

Because Kibum was probably more likely to be accepted by Taemin as an intruding presence at the moment, Minho was more than happy to let him go ahead to the ice cream shop. Earlier Jinki had reported that it was clear of Taemin, but Minho wasn’t so sure he wasn’t just hiding out in one of the tall booths, stuffing his face with ice cream and doing his best to ignore everything and everyone.

Instead Minho went to the places that he thought Taemin had the fondest memories of. He checked around Taemin’s school first, then the recreational area that Taemin played basketball at sometimes. He made a pass by the shoe shop that Taemin spent most of his allowance on, Taemin’s favorite restaurant, and even the courthouse where they’d first signed the papers to make Taemin his and Kibum’s legal ward. 

All of the locations were empty of Taemin, but his phone hadn’t gone off, which meant Kibum probably hadn’t found him either.

At least Minho’s headache was receding. 

His last shot at finding Taemin was the nearby park. It was a wide area with plenty of foliage for cover, a jungle gym, soccer field, and a large grassy hill that they all sat on together to watch fireworks during the summer. It was warm enough at night still that Minho could imagine Taemin walking the path around the perimeter, thinking about what he’d just learned. 

He almost thought he imagined the form of Taemin seated on a bench under a high light.

“You’re not going to run away, are you?” Minho broached carefully. “I’ll go, if that’s the case. If you want your peace, I’ll leave. I just want to know where you are. I want to know you’re safe.”

Taemin didn’t look at him, his hands bunched into fists on his thighs. “I’m sorry I spoke harshly to you. I’m sorry I was rude.”

“You were upset,” Minho said, carefully sitting next to him. “And you had a right to be. I shouldn’t have agreed to keep something that important from you. I was just trying to be a good friend to Jonghyun, and something better to you. I just took for granted your feelings.”

“Key really didn’t know?”

Minho shook his head. “Jonghyun begged me not to tell him. He thought Kibum would tell you right away, and that’s probably true. Taemin, when I found out that Jonghyun was related to you by blood, you were so young. The courts had barely given Kibum and I custody of you. There were a lot of conditions, namely having to do with your schoolwork and behavior and part of me was afraid to put that kind of pressure on you. I was scared to lose you, and that’s why I agreed to keep the secret more than anything else.”

Slowly Taemin’s fingers uncurled. “Jonghyun and I share the same father. Does that mean that our father just stopped loving his mother one day? Would he have done that to my mother, too? Or me? It was easy for him to leave Jonghyun. Did he leave Jonghyun because I was born? Would he have left me for some other baby?”

“These are things you should talk about with Jonghyun, Taemin.” Minho leaned back against the bench. “But I can tell you this, after spending a long time working your parent’s case, and digging up everything I could on them. Your father loved your mother and you very much. And he probably loved Jonghyun, too. People fall in and out of love, and they can’t help themselves. You don’t love with your head, Taemin. But love is also something that doesn’t go away over night, and no matter what, you’re kind of impossible to not love. It’s a fact.”

“That’s so cheesy.”

Taemin cracked a smile and Minho leaned over to take his hand. “I’ve had several years of loving you at this point, Taemin. I know these things. Even when you’re being an absolute terror, you’re still lovable.”

“Like now?”

“Like now,” Minho confirmed. “So be mad at Jonghyun. Me mad at me. We accept responsibility for our actions and understand what we did was wrong. But don’t make Kibum worry like this, and talk to Jonghyun. He is your brother. He is your blood brother. He’s something invaluable to you, Taemin.”

Taemin let himself slump against Minho. “What’s that?”

“What’s invaluable about him?” Minho asked. “Taemin, he’s an actual, real life link to your parents. He’s someone who loves you, cares for you, and will do anything to protect you. That’s pretty rare, and you’d be foolish to give it up. So try to forgive him, but even if you can’t, talk to him. No matter what, promise me that you’ll talk to him. He’s probably the only other person right now who can understand what you went through losing your parents. His dad died too. He’s been living with the burden of not knowing why just like you have.”

“I’ll try,” Taemin said, his shoulders slumped. 

Feeling relieved, Minho remarked, “I didn’t expect to be the one to find you. Kibum had his money on you being at the ice cream store near Jinki’s work.”

“I thought about it,” Taemin admitted. “But I thought Onew might find me there and he’d tell you right away. No offence, but next to Jonghyun, you were probably the last person I wanted to talk to a few hours ago.”

“No offense taken.”

They sat for another minute, then Taemin let out a prolonged breath and remarked a little in awe, “When I put aside all the anger, it’s kind of amazing to think about. Minho, I have a brother. I mean, I’ve considered you and Key to be family for a long time now, but Jonghyun is my brother. He’s my actual brother.”

“Didn’t you kind of consider him a brother before today, anyway? He took you places a big brother would. He bought you things, spent good time with you, and I know you guys talked about everything. Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to.”

“I don’t know if I want it to,” Taemin said honestly. 

Minho rocked to his feet, hands in his pockets. “You want to go get that ice cream?”

“Huh?”

Minho elaborated, “Want to go to the ice cream shop? If I know Kibum he’s still circling the place, dead certain that you’re going to show up. We could go get some ice cream and talk a little more. Jonghyun might be your brother by blood, but Kibum and I are still family. We can send him a text saying you’re fine, and then me, you and Kibum can just talk about some stuff.”

Minho could almost see Taemin thinking before the teen stood, gave a firm nod and said, “Ice cream sounds pretty good right now.”

“It sounds like things are going much better for you all,” Jinki said the next time he and Minho were able to meet for lunch.

“Much,” Minho agreed. “With you helping me those couple of days we were able to get a lot of work done, and before Kibum was up completely on his feet I finished his cases. I don’t think we’re going to take anything new for a while, and when Kibum finally manages to get around me blocking him from working, I’m going to watch him more carefully. We won’t have a repeat of him overworking himself.”

“What about Taemin?”

Minho sired his ramen and breathed in the beefy scent. “He’s on vacation, believe it or not. After the truth came out with Jonghyun, Kibum and I decided he needed a break from everything. He already finished his college entrance exam, and he’s on break from school right now, so he and some of his friends are off visiting Jeju Island. He’ll be back next week, and even thought Taemin won’t admit to it, I think that’s when he and Jonghyun are going to have their heart to heart.”

Jinki gave him an encouraging smile and said, “I guess that only leaves your missing person case.”

“I’m dedicating myself to that case solely this week,” Minho said with a flourish to his chopsticks. “I’ve got a good feeling about this, Jinki. I’ve made some real progress, my current lead is promising, and I’m kind of optimistic at the moment. It’s an unusual feeling, but a welcome one.”

“I’m really happy for you. You deserve a run of good luck for once.”

Minho poked around his ramen for a second, then asked, “Did you get in contact with your cousin?”

“Inquiring about someone you don’t like?” Jinki asked with a laugh and pitch to his voice. “That’s very mature of you, Minho.”

“I’m only asking because I know you love him,” Minho responded almost petulantly.

“It’s enough.” Jinki’s foot nudged Minho’s under the table they were seated at. If they were in a less public place Minho had a feeling he would have earned himself a kiss. “And yes, to ease your burdened mind, I talked to Joon yesterday. He’s gone to see Mir. He’ll be gone until tomorrow, then it’s only a few more days before he goes back to Hong Kong. Try not to look so pleased with then news.”

“Sorry,” Minho said, not at all meaning the words. He added, “You know, I’d probably be less jealous of him every time his name comes up if you’d explain who Mir is. He’s a boyfriend? I know Joon is your cousin, but he’s not blood, and I believe I’ve mentioned before that you’re easy to fall in love with.”

Jinki leaned a lazy elbow on the table and said, “I can guarantee you that Joon is absolutely not in love with me. Let me ask you, can you ever see yourself being in love with Taemin?”

Minho’s face scrunched up immediately. “Absolutely not. That kid is … family.”

“Then take my word for it when I say it’s the same feeling I get when you even slightly insinuate that Joon might have those kinds of feelings for me.”

“Then Mir is …”

“A touchy subject, remember?”

Minho pointed out, “I just told you about Jonghyun and Taemin. And as far as my skeletons in the closet go, I don’t have much else.” Only … her, but that felt different.

“Okay,” Jinki relented, setting his chopsticks down, “But it goes without saying that you can’t tell anyone. Not Key, not Taemin, not Jonghyun. No one else.”

Minho crossed his fingers over his heart. “Swear.”

Jinki pushed up his blond bangs absently and told Minho, “When Joon and I were growing up, it was always impressed on us that the best thing we could do was stay out of trouble and fulfill expectations. And for however you see Joon, and regardless of how he acts, there was once a time when pleasing people was his utmost priority. Back then he thought he could get placed into a real home if he did all the right things, and became what people expected of him.”

“He doesn’t strike me as that kind of guy,” Minho said bluntly.

Jinki allowed, “It was when we were young and still had a chance of placement. As time passed, he stopped caring more and more. He stopped caring about a lot of things. At lot of the boys did.”

“But not you,” Minho said.

With a frown, Jinki asked, “Why would you say that?”

“Your personality.” Minho tapped the back of his hand. “You’re not the giving up type. You’re stubborn and determined and I can’t ever see you just throwing in the towel. It’s your personality.”

“Flatterer,” Jinki swatted at Minho. He cleared his throat. “What I’m getting at here is that Joon started to fall apart right before we were getting out of the boy’s home. But there was this girl, and she was gorgeous, Minho. She was spending time with an aunt in the city when Joon saw her for the first time and all he could tell me was how smart she was, and beautiful and pretty much perfect. She gave him the motivation he needed to keep on the straight and narrow for the time being.”

From reading Joon’s rap sheet, Minho knew that he’d fallen off that wagon a long time ago, and hadn’t ever gotten back on. 

Jinki continued, “When Joon and I were too old to stay at the boy’s house I started working right away. I wanted to stay in Seoul, but he went to be near her and he went out to the country where she lived. I honestly thought they were going to get married and have half a dozen kids and that she’d be just what he needed. I was kind of naïve back then, Minho.”

“Back then?” Minho teased.

“If you don’t want me to finish, then I’ll stop now.”

“No, no,” Minho laughed. “I’m sorry. I’ll hold all my comments until the end. Tell me why you think you were naïve?” 

A fond smile stretched across Jinki’s face. “Because all that time that Joon was off pretending to be a fisherman near where Eun Ah lived, I thought it was because he was in love with her. It took another year before I realized it was her younger brother that he was absolutely head over heels in love with.”

Minho barked out low laugher, stronger than he’d felt in a long time, his hand clutching at the table. “Her brother? Mir?”

Jinki laughed along with him, nodding. “I don’t doubt that Joon loved Eun Ah the second he saw her, but if you knew Mir, you’d know why everyone kind of pales in comparison. He moved for Eun Ah, but stayed for Mir. Mir was quite a bit younger, too, Minho, so Joon was trying to hide it from anyone he thought might judge them. He was trying to protect Mir by keeping their relationship a secret and carrying on with Eun Ah as a cover. It was a real mess when it all came out.”

Minho sobered, remembering, “Didn’t you say there was something keeping them apart? The disapproval of Mir’s parents?”

The somber look on Jinki’s face said it was much worse. 

“Joon only told me what happened once,” Jinki warned, “and there was a lot of alcohol involved in him actually getting the story out. But the way I understand it, there was some bad weather and Joon was driving himself and Eun Ah back to her house. They’d been fighting. She was in love with someone and wanted to date him publicly, and I think she also wanted her brother to stop being hurt by having to hide his relationship with Joon. Then there was an accident.”

“Then …”

“Eun Ah died,” Jinki said, mouth pulled tight. “The car went off the road, she hadn’t been wearing her seatbelt and she died. Joon was perfectly fine.”

“I’m sorry,” Minho said, all the joy fading from his body. “What happened must have been hard for everyone.”

Jinki nodded. “That’s when all the secrets came out. Eun Ah’s family blamed Joon, Joon blamed himself, and there were a lot of accusations thrown around. Mir and Joon did try to fight for each other, for what it’s worth. But Mir was still underage when the accident happened, so he was banned from seeing Joon.”

“He has to be old enough now,” Minho said, especially with the way Jinki was talking about the event. Obviously it had happened years ago.

“He’s an adult now,” Jinki conceded, “but Mir’s family means everything to him. His parents aren’t very healthy right now and he can’t bear to put any added stress into their lives by going against their wishes to have a relationship with Joon. He’s also the only son, and he’s expected to do a lot of things he doesn’t want to. He’s stuck in a lot of ways. I think the only thing keeping him going these days is when Joon comes to visit.”

Minho wondered what it would be like, having to sneak way just to see Jinki, and only getting to see him a few times a year at that. It seemed impossible to take. 

“I don’t know how they can do it,” Minho said. “I couldn’t.”

“Maybe something will change,” Jinki said. “Maybe they’ll get their chance. But for right now, Mir won’t go against his parents, not even for Joon. Not while they’re so ill. And Joon won’t push him for more. Joon’s too afraid to ask for more and lose everything.”

Minho picked up his chopsticks and pulled up a good clump of noodles. “If that were us, I’d just take you and run away.”

“Running away never solves anything,” Jinki insisted. But then he added, “That’s good to know anyway.”

Regardless of the people around them and the impropriety of it, Minho snuck a kiss in. 

After lunch with Jinki it was straight back to the office to work on finding out everything he could about Leo’s stalker. Song Yong Sook wasn’t hard to trace, either. He was an insurance adjuster and worked in the heart of Seoul, a good job for someone as young as he was. He attended a Buddhist temple just outside of the city frequently, seemed to have no friends, no social life, and a bad case of OCD.

Minho followed him for the next few days, tailing from his house, to his work, and home again. There was little to note on his behavior, Song not leaving his apartment for much other than grocery shopping and small errands. He never spoke to people if it could be avoided, he didn’t seem to make eye contact with those he did talk to, and his behavior indicated a severe introvert.

Song was incredibly dull. 

And not exactly what Minho had expected from a stalker. 

In fact after half a week of following him, Minho was near ready to start switching his attention to other parts of the case when Song made his first diversion from his regular schedule. 

When it came, one early Monday morning, Minho followed him to the outskirts of Seoul and to a small building that Minho recognized all too well. 

He ended up not following Song back to his apartment once his business was finished, instead staying parked in front of the short building that he’d been in too many times to count in the past.

It was a sharp knock to his car window that startled Minho.

“Hi, Minho,” a beautiful girl greeted, tucking red tinted hair back behind an ear. “Can I ask what you’re doing parked out here?”

Mouth dry, Minho returned, “Krystal. It’s not what it looks like.”

Krystal straightened up, looking as pristine as ever. She was a bit like a doll in Minho’s eyes, untouchable and gorgeous. “It isn’t? It looks like you’re waiting for Sulli to come out.”

Minho gestured for her to step back, then he was climbing from the car, telling her, “I’m not here for Sulli.”

He hadn’t even thought of Sulli. Not in months. And with Jinki busy lighting up his life, he wasn’t likely to think of her again. Not like he once had.

“Then what are you here for?”

What little cover he’d had was completely blown as Minho could now see familiar faces in the building’s window. Amber and Victoria looked equally as surprised to see him as Minho was to see them, and Luna was already half out the door, waving at him. Only Sulli hung back, curiosity written on her face. 

“Minho,” Sulli said when Krystal managed to pull him into the building, all but shoving him down into a spare chair. “Why are you here?”

“I’m working a case,” Minho said, trying not to let himself be swayed by her beauty. She looked exactly the same to him now as she had the last time he’d seen her, six months ago when she’d asked him not to come around anymore. Or call.

“A case that brought you here?” Amber asked, feet swinging from the desk she’d hopped up on. 

Minho had to admit, “I’m tailing one of your clients, apparently.”

There was no point in Minho ever deluding himself. The first thing that had attracted him to Sulli when they’d both been young and disinterested in college was their shared passion for helping people. Back when they’d been wet behind the ears and greener than the grass, they’d entertained the idea of opening up a detective agency together. 

Laying on their backs, staring up at the too blue sky, Sulli had said, “We’ll stick Key and Krystal out on the corner to wave in traffic because they’re so beautiful. And when business is booming, we’ll make the others go out and get us some really good take-out and we’ll stay up all night working on our cases and solving the things that others can’t.”

Sulli was the closest, at least before Jinki, that Minho had ever come to true happiness. He would have married Choi Jin Ri if things had been different. He would have been married to her right then if she hadn’t lost the baby, and if they’d been able to work past their grief. If they hadn’t blamed each other instead of comforting each other. 

“Guy who just left?” Amber wondered, nails tapping the top of the desk. “He’s your client too?”

“No,” Minho said, unable to tear his eyes away from Sulli’s. “My clients are paying me to follow him.” There were a million private investigators in Seoul. Why Song had chosen the one run by his ex-girlfriend and her best friends was about the worst luck Minho had ever encountered. “Sulli. Can I talk to you privately?”

“You can talk to all of us,” Victoria cut in, a warning in her tone. “There’s nothing you need to say to her privately that the rest of us shouldn’t be able to hear.”

“No,” Sulli said with a deep sigh. “It’s okay. It’s not about … us, right?”

“No.” Minho shook his head. 

“Whatever,” Victoria said, rolling her eyes. 

“You know I can’t tell you anything specific about why my client was here, right?” Sulli asked after the rest of the girls had scattered and they at least had the appearance of privacy. If they raised their voices in any way Minho was sure the rest of them would be able to hear whatever they were saying. “His privacy is just as much my business as his case.”

“I know.”

“Then what do you want to talk about?” Sulli asked.

She had just as much integrity as Minho did, and he knew asking her to violate that would end poorly for the both of them. So instead he said, “I want to tell you about the case I’m working instead, and then you can decide if there’s anything at all that you can say to me in return.”

“Minho …”

“Just hear me out.”

She quieted and agreed with a simple nod.

Minho held up his hand. “I’m working a missing person case. And there are five people looking for someone who’s been missing for over two months now.”

“A missing person case?” Sulli said, her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. “I thought you and Key didn’t … like to take those cases.”

“We don’t,” Minho said. “But they have a way of creeping under our skin.”

Sulli’s eyes locked on Minho’s hand. “There are five clients?”

Minho wiggled his fingers at her, remembering instantly how easily talking to her was. “They have a unique relationship, and this person who is missing is very important to them. Now, the police don’t suspect any foul play with the disappearance. There’s plenty of video indicating he left all on his own, and with no one forcing him. And it’s what it looks like when you don’t put any effort into it. But I have the time to go digging for what’s beneath the surface. I have the time the police don’t.”

“And you found something.”

“My clients found something,” Minho said in a still astonished way. “Before this was a missing person case, it was an issue of stalking. Your client, the one that was just in here, employing your services for whatever reason, spent nearly a decade stalking the person who is missing. My clients are insistent that he’s played a part in the disappearance, and I have my suspicions as well. I think this guy, Song, had something to do with my client’s friend going missing. I’d bet my life on it. Too much is becoming coincidence.”

After a moment, Sulli asked, “What do you want me to tell you?”

“Give me an impression of Song. What type of person does he seem to you. You can’t tell me what you know about his case with you, but you can tell me what you think of him.”

When she nodded, Minho knew he had her. He had her in a place that she was able to say something.

Sulli said, “Victoria and I have been handling his case. He’s been employing our services for … over two months now.”

Minho’s stomach flopped. “Go on.”

“He’s the desperate sort,” Sulli said, “but not overtly desperate. He’s very controlled, very subdued, but there’s a lot of anger under the surface. He’s been upset with our lack of progress. He walks like he wants to be invisible to the world, rarely looks us in the eye and there’s just something threatening about him. I don’t like him, Minho. I don’t like anything about him.”

Bluntly, breaking protocol, Minho said, “I think he hurt my missing person, Sulli. I think he stalked my missing person, threatened him, scared him, and then did something that pushed him over the edge. I think this is something that’s been building for almost ten years, I have the proof of it, and I truly believe Song did something terrible to one young man who is now missing.”

“Minho,” Sulli said, her voice shaking. “Is your missing person named Leo?”

Minho nodded slowly. “Break the rules with me just this once. Help me find my missing person. Help me find Leo for five people who desperately want him back. Tell me why Song came here.”

Sulli rubbed long, pale fingers over her forehead. “I …”

“This guy is a monster, Sulli. I know that’s what you didn’t tell me when you were describing him. You saw it in his eyes, and you know what the signs are when dealing with someone disturbed. Tell me about your case.”

Minho saw her decision the second she made it, his body going boneless.

“We’re looking for the same person,” Sulli said, leaning her head close to Minho’s. “Song came in over two months ago, claiming his boyfriend was missing. A boyfriend named Leo.”

“Leo is not his boyfriend,” Minho bit out, surprised at his own anger. “There are five people who will tell you that adamantly.”

Sulli confided, “Song said that Leo was being harassed by his roommates. His five roommates. He said that his boyfriend was confiding in him how uncomfortable they were making him, and how much he wanted to get away. And then he disappeared. Song is paying us a lot of money to find Leo as quickly as we can.”

Minho wrapped his hand around Sulli’s thin wrist. “He’s been stalking Leo for the past eight years. He’s been writing him threatening notes, verbally harassing him, and doing everything in his power to try and force Leo into a relationship with him. It’s possible Leo disappeared to get away from this guy. Leo may have run because he was afraid of Song.”

“And we’re helping him find someone he hurt,” Sulli said, her eyes suddenly wet.

“Have you found him?” Minho asked suddenly. “Do you know where Leo is?”

Sulli shook her head right away. “We’ve been able to track him on CCTV to the south, but the trail goes cold right around the time you start to hit the places in the country where surveillance isn’t readily available. Minho, what have we done?”

“You didn’t know any better.” Minho pressed his forehead against hers in an affectionate manner. “Your client lied to you, and he sold you an impressive story. I would have done the same as you. I would have believed my client.”

“Can you go to the police with this information?” Sulli asked. “Can we do anything?”

“We could,” Minho said, “but I want to find Leo. I think he’s alive out there. I think he’s hiding, and I have five people who are depending on me to bring him back. If we take this to the police, Song could clam up and we could lose our chance to find Leo.”

Sulli’s free hand reached up to cover Minho’s. “But Song doesn’t know where Leo is.”

Minho agreed, “He doesn’t. But I believe with every fiber of my being that he’s the reason Leo left. There had to be some event. There had to be something that happened the day that Leo disappeared. If I find that out, I might be able to put more of the pieces together. Leo’s sister … I think she knew that he was being stalked. I think she knew and she may have helped him get away. She’s a rough character, but I believe that she truly loves him, and he may have bought her off with a lot of money.”

Sulli’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve seen the surveillance footage of Leo at the bank, too?”

“Leo’s sister has a shiny new car,” Minho said. “And I’m willing to be it cost just about the same amount as the money that was withdrawn from Leo’s account. It was his life savings and I think he knew he could buy her silence with it.”

“What will you do?” Sulli released her hold on Minho and drew back. “Will you confront Song?”

“I will,” Minho promised. “But first I want to look back on the day Leo went missing again. I was busy watching him the entire time. I want to watch for Song instead.”

Sulli was pale as she said, “You called him a monster, earlier. And the truth is, he scares me. I don’t want him to meet my eyes, because when he does, I get scared. He could hurt you, Minho. He told Luna that he’s had years of martial arts practice. He’s strong and dangerous.”

“I’m not stupid,” Minho said, climbing to his feet. “I’ve got Rosie for backup.”

“That does not comfort me, Choi Minho.”

“Sulli.” Minho gave her a kind look. “I will be careful. I’ll be safe. But I have to find Leo. I have to do everything I can before I even think about giving up, and I’m close.”

Sulli stood slowly too. “If Song comes back I’ll throw him off your trail. I’ll tell him we picked up Leo somewhere else than down south. I’ll try to keep him as far away from your missing person as possible.”

Unable to help himself, Minho told her, “I really missed you.” Gone was the deep love he’d felt for her. It had been replaced by fondness and an ache to keep her near him. They’d never be in love again, but she was still important to him. He’d do anything for her, and she was probably the last thing he was keeping from Jinki. She was the last thing he couldn’t help keep to himself.

“Go,” she said simply, nodding towards the door. “Go find your missing person.”

Minho let her walk him to the door, and when they reached it, he said, “I’m sorry for coming here. It wasn’t intentional. I know you don’t want to see me, but I really appreciate this. I just want you to know that.”

Nervously, she blurted out, “I’ve been seeing someone.”

Was this the point he was supposed to tell her about Jinki? About how they were both moving on?

“I--”

“She’s helping me a lot.”

Minho flinched back. “She?” That was something he hadn’t anticipated. He’d always been fully open with Sulli about his own preferences, but it seemed there was something she’d held back from him.

“You should think about seeing her too,” Sulli said, an odd look on her face. “Or at least get some kind of professional help.”

Psychological help. That was what she meant. Minho took a deep breath at that.

Sulli continued, “I know it’s been a few years for us, but the pain still feels fresh every day. She was … we almost held her in our arms, Minho. She would have been ours in less than a month. It feels like I lose her again every day.” 

Minho said honestly, “I try not to think about it.” It was too painful, too raw, and Sulli was right, if he let himself think about it, was like losing her every day all over. It was the kind of pain he couldn’t take. 

“I promise. Talking to someone helps.”

It was hurtful that she could talk to a stranger about their daughter, but she couldn’t talk to him.

“I’ll … think about it. Okay?”

That seemed to be enough for her, and Sulli said, “Call me.”

“Call you?” Minho echoed. 

“About this case,” she clarified a second later, speaking maybe a little too fast and too nervously. “You aren’t the only one invested. I broke every ethical code I have, telling you what I did today, so you better call me when you find Leo.”

“You’re that confident?” He’d forgotten what it felt like to have her believing in him.

She raised her fist in the fighting gesture that she’d often given him when they were young. “I know you will. You’re too stubborn not to.”

Minho dug into his pocket for his keys and with one final look at her, he took off towards his car.

“Bye, Minho!” Behind him Minho could see the rest of Sulli’s coworkers and friends waving at him, half of them hanging out the windows and door. It was impossible to know which had shouted his name, but it was clearly Amber yelling, “Come back soon now that Sulli doesn’t hate you! We miss you!”

“Yeah,” Minho said to himself, willing to admit it out loud, “I miss you all too.” Then he went home to work.

When Kibum saw that Minho was watching the surveillance video’s of Leo’s last day, he asked, “Do you think you missed something? Or are you just obsessing in the way that you tell me not to?”

Distracted, Minho said, “Probably a little of both.”

He wondered how far back he needed to go with the footage. Weeks? Months? It was a necessity, but it was quickly becoming time consuming. 

“There’s Onew.”

Minho looked up suddenly, a little surprised to see his boyfriend.

“Your face doesn’t bode well for us,” Jinki said, mirroring back Minho’s look. “You forgot we’re supposed to go out , didn’t you?”

With a wince Minho nodded. “I’m sorry. Let me finish up really quick.”

Jinki gave him an indulging look, then headed over to Kibum calling out, “Maybe I’m dating the wrong private investigator.”

Kibum wrapped his arms deftly around Jinki and told Minho teasingly, “I always have time for Onew. I’d remember our dates.”

“Very funny.” Minho shut his laptop and stood. “I’m coming now. I swear.”

“I’m going for bubble tea,” Kibum stated, his hand in Jinki’s. “And I’m taking my new boyfriend with me.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to let Jonghyun know about these recent events when I see him tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll find this all just as amusing as me.”

Kibum pointed out, “He actually has a much better sense of humor than you. He’d find it funny. He’s not a stick in the mud like some people I know.”

“I just have to put everything away,” Minho told Jinki, ignoring Kibum. “Less than a minute.” He held a couple of files out to Jinki and said, “An extra set of hands will make this go faster.”

Jinki reached for them, asking, “Cabinet on the right is for solved cases, right? The one on the left is for the open ones?”

Minho gave him a thumbs up.

“I think we need to get you a desk,” Kibum said. “The twins have a desk, and you’re just as important as they are, Onew. Do you want a desk?”

Minho gestured to their cramped office space. “I think we barely have enough room in here for what we have. Stop trying to clutter us up more.”

“I’m not--”

“What’s this?”

At Jinki’s voice Kibum broke off and Minho looked towards him. 

“A case file?” Minho guessed, unable to see the words printed on the file from the distance he was from it. “Why?”

There was something utterly devastating in the look Jinki was giving him and it immediately made Minho’s stomach bottom out. 

“Minho,” Jinki said, his eyes shinning. “Why do you have a file with my cousin’s name on it?”

Minho felt his breath catch. “I …”

Jinki opened it, quickly flipping through the contents, passing over pictures, police reports, notes and a full workup of information.

“I …”

“You what?” Jinki demanded ruthlessly, still not meeting his gaze. “What’s your excuse?”

Frantically Minho looked to Kibum who was silently backing away.

“Why do you have a file on my cousin?” Jinki asked once more.

“I … I asked Jonghyun to look him up for me. I was worried.”

Minho jumped visibly as Jinki threw the file down as hard as he could, papers and pictures flying everywhere.

“You were worried?”

“Yes.” Minho said slowly. “I was worried about what kind of person he was. What kind of danger he could be to you.”

“I’m not a child,” Jinki seethed, fire burning in his eyes. “I am not yours to look after.”

Minho moved towards him. “I know he’s your cousin, and you love him, but he’s not a nice person. He doesn’t do nice things. What I found out--”

“I don’t care what you found out!” Jinki dashed back from Minho, putting more distance between them, his body shaking. “You had no right! You had absolutely no right to do any of this!”

“I did,” Minho argued. 

“You did not,” Jinki said pointedly. “Because I told you that he was my cousin. I trust him. I love him. And for anyone else, that would be enough. But it wasn’t enough for you. You went snooping. You dug through his past. I’m not stupid, Minho. I know he hasn’t always been the best person possible, but this … this is crossing a line.”

Minho felt himself flush with shame and anger. “I had to make sure he wasn’t a criminal, and I’m still not sure if he is or not. There’s a lot of evidence pointing towards him being involved in some pretty illicit activities.”

“How could it be so hard for you to leave him alone?” Jinki asked, voice going weak. “Why couldn’t you just let this go? Why not? What gave you the right to think this was okay after I specifically told you to leave him alone?”

“I won’t be sorry for caring about you! I won’t be sorry for trying to protect you from bad people!”

“My cousin is not a bad person!” Jinki gave a vicious kick to the nearby filing cabinet. “You know nothing about him. And for all you claim about loving me, you really know nothing about me. I feel violated, Minho. I feel violated on behalf of someone who didn’t deserve you digging into his past with no context and making the assumptions I know you did.”

Bluntly, afraid that he had already lost complete control of the situation, Minho said, “Your cousin has ties to both the Chinese triad and Korean gangs both inside and out of Seoul.”

Incredulously, Jinki wondered, “What would it actually take for you to stop? For you to realize that Joon isn’t one of your cases?”

“You guys,” Kibum said, hands up. “Let’s just all try to calm down.”

Jinki brushed angrily at the wetness on his tears. “You’ve done something so unforgivable, Minho. And you don’t even have the decency to be a little ashamed. You’re upset you got caught. Not that you did it in the first place.”

“You were asking me to--”

“--to trust me!”

Minho shot back, “To trust someone who isn’t trustworthy. Who has physically hurt people in the past. Who will end up getting you hurt.”

“You’re the only one who hurt me.”

Minho took a shuddering breath. “Please,” he said, his voice cracking. “Don’t cry.”

“How can I not?” Jinki bent forward, his bangs falling into his eyes. “You don’t understand what you’ve done. Oh, Minho.”

“I’ve done the one thing I promised myself I wouldn’t,” Minho said, his own eyes burning. “I made you cry. I … I’m so sorry.” He bent in a low bow, offering sincerity to his words. “I never meant to. I just wanted to protect you. I love you.”

With red eyes, Jinki said, “This isn’t love, Minho. You doing things like this, isn’t love. And it isn’t trust. I don’t … I don’t want to say what I have to.”

“What?”

Jinki’s eyes searched the pictures on the ground, and the police report on top of them. 

“Minho, I told you once before that I can’t be in a relationship with someone I can’t trust.”

Minho felt dizzy. “What are you … saying?”

Jinki’s face scrunched up as more tears leaked free. “I’m so sorry, Minho. I just …”

“No,” Minho bit out. “Don’t say it.”

Behind Jinki Minho could see Kibum, his hands pressed over his mouth and tears in his own eyes.

Straightening up, Jinki said, “I don’t want to see you again, Minho. I can’t. We’re done.”

“Don’t,” Minho begged, feeling his own tears. “Don’t do this to us.”

“You did this to us.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Minho knelt down and pressed his hands flat against the floor of the office. “Please forgive me. Please don’t say this. I’ll do anything. I’ll apologize to your cousin. I’ll beg him on my knees like this. I swear, Jinki, nothing like this will ever happen again.”

“Minho,” Jinki said quietly, “I can’t trust you to keep your word. If I can’t trust you with that, how can I trust you with my heart?”

Minho felt his head drop, his body feeling like it weighed a million pounds, and once the tears began in earnest, he couldn’t stop them. He could barely breathe.

When he felt a kind hand on his shoulder, he sobbed out, “Jinki?”

“He left,” Kibum said, arms wrapping around Minho’s shoulders. “Come on. Let’s get you up off the floor. We haven’t had Taemin around to sweep and mop it for a while.”

“Leave me alone,” Minho said, pushing weakly at Kibum. 

“Leave you alone to feel sorry for yourself?”

“Sorry for myself?” Minho choked out. “Jinki just … he … we …”

“Up,” Kibum commanded, pulling him up to his feet. 

“Leave me alone!” Minho gave him a harder push, struggling to breathe in and contain his tears. “Go away!”

Minho felt Kibum’s forehead press against his back, and then his best friend was whispering, “I know you’re hurting. I know you’re in so much pain. Just breathe through it, okay? I’m here.”

Jinki was gone. He was gone and there was no getting him back. The finality of their parting was … absolute. 

“Minho?” Kibum asked. “Can you get up for me?”

It seemed unfair that he’d hurt Jinki so badly while attempting to protect him from a real threat. At least what he’d perceived as a real threat. Had he been wrong? He still didn’t feel wrong. He just felt … hurt.

“I didn’t mean to make him cry,” Minho said, feeling desperate as he still fought to breathe in enough oxygen. “I feel like … the worst person in the world. I’m horrible, Kibum. How could I do that to him?”

“You’re going to be okay,” Kibum promised. “I know it doesn’t feel that way, but you will.”

Minho was pretty sure, having just lost the love of his life, he wasn’t going to ever be okay again.


	12. Chapter 12

Kibum, in all of his motherly glory, let Minho mope around in bed for a full two days. On the first he catered to him like a baby, bringing him meals, sitting with him, letting him be self deprecating, and ultimately just being there for him. And on the second, while he was less willing to let Minho cry into his pillow, he was patient and offered many backrubs. 

After that Kibum began pestering him to get up, take a shower, and act like a human being again.

“You’re not the first person to break up with someone they love, Minho,” Kibum said from the doorway. “I’m not trying to be unsympathetic, but you’re not the first. You have to stop crying now.”

It was easier said than done.

And by the fourth day, after a failed Jonghyun intervention, and Kibum physically dragging him out of his room, then making Minho feel all kinds of guilty when he damn near pulled his stitches, there were no more tears left to cry. He was spent, and he felt empty.

“Taemin comes home today,” Kibum said, pushing him towards the shower. “I have a follow-up doctor’s appointment so you have to go pick him up. Take him out for lunch. Be a decent big brother to him before he has his own tears to cry. Can you do that?”

“Does he know?” Minho asked blandly, watching as Kibum got the shower started for him. 

“About you and Onew?” Kibum sighed. “I told him there was a fight and not to expect Onew to come around here again. I think Taemin’s old enough to know what it means. So let him baby you. He’ll want to. He’s the type, and I’m all done in that department. Feed him and then bring him back here so Jonghyun can have a crack at being a brother for once instead of just a friend.”

Minho pulled his shirt over his head and said, “You think I’m just being overdramatic, but I love Jinki. I love someone who doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“And why is that?” Kibum demanded, hands on his hips. “Because you went and had a police workup done on his cousin. Apparently after he told you to leave him alone. Don’t tell me you thought that was a smart idea.”

“Can you give me a break in-between rounds. I can only take so much lecturing.”

Kibum gave him a pat on the shoulder and a shove towards the spray of the shower. “Okay. Just go shower now. You can’t smell this bad when you pick up Taemin. We might lose custody over the smell alone.”

Shrugging out of his pants, Minho stumbled his way into the shower, trying to think about anything but how much he’d miss Jinki’s smile, the way Jinki always wanted to hold his hand, Jinki’s never ending upbeat personality, and ultimately how dim his future looked without all of that now. 

Kibum could never understand. 

Minho knew Jinki was the one.

And now he was gone.

“Minho!”

Several hours later Minho had his arms full of a bright, excited teenager, and while it didn’t dull the ache in his heart, it helped a little.

“Did you have a good trip? Smooth flight?” Minho asked, rubbing at Taemin’s head playfully. “You look good.”

It was true. Taemin looked completely refreshed, and it something that had obviously been needed. Between his exams and the shock of his relationship with Jonghyun coming out, Minho had hated how worn down Taemin had been. Him being able to go away for a while, to simply truly enjoy himself, had been immeasurably good.

“It was good,” Taemin said, pulling his suitcase behind him as they walked to the car. “We got to stay in this really cool traditional home. And we went fishing every day. We ate everything we caught.”

“You know,” Minho said, “I don’t think we’ve ever gone on vacation. How about next year? After you finish your first year at the university and are probably dying for a break.”

Taemin gave him a long look. “If I even make it into university.”

They wouldn’t know Taemin’s results for a while longer, but there was no doubt in Minho’s mind that Taemin was brilliant enough to go anywhere he wanted. He could have applied aboard and gotten in. Though Minho was relieved he hadn’t decided to go somewhere far off, like America or China.

“Want to get something to eat?” Minho asked, unlocking the car and popping the trunk for Taemin’s suitcase. “A little birdie told me that Jonghyun is going to bombard you relatively soon. You may need your strength for all the ensuing angst.”

“I deserve beef,” Taemin said, getting in the car. “A lot of beef, and the really good kind, for forgiving you and Jonghyun while I was away on my trip. Your remaining guilt should earn me expensive beef.”

Minho flicked his wrist and turned the engine over, gesturing for Taemin’s seatbelt. “Because I am still feeling guilty, I’ll buy you expensive beef. And then we’re square, okay?”

“I hardly think some beef is going to make up for you keeping the fact that I have a brother who is alive and well, a complete secret from me. But I’m in a good mood, so we’ll make it work.”

Minho laughed at Taemin’s words. “I missed you,” he said, and meant it. 

Minho ended up taking Taemin to his favorite restaurant. It didn’t offer the most expensive beef Minho had ever eaten in his life, but it was still the best, and it put a stunning smile on Taemin’s face.

As they waited for their food to start arriving, Taemin said tentatively, “So you and Key are always really good at listening to my problems. Key told me what happened with Onew. Do you want to tell me about your problems instead?”

“Not especially,” Minho said.

“But … are you guys just taking a break?”

“I doubt it.” Minho thought back to the way Jinki had looked, that final moment before he’d been gone from Minho’s life. “I betrayed his trust. I betrayed him. That’s not something that two people can come back from easily. And he doesn’t seem to want to at all.”

Delicately, Taemin said, “You don’t look sorry. Upset, yeah, but not sorry.”

“I put together a file on someone I thought was a threat.” Minho traced the condensation on the cup of water in front of him. “I did the only thing I knew how to do when faced with a threat. And I didn’t just see him as a danger to Jinki, either. I saw him as someone who could end up hurting anyone associated with Jinki and I. That includes you, and Kibum, and Jonghyun, and everyone else I care about. I didn’t think what I was doing was wrong. Part of me still doesn’t, even if I know how much it hurt Jinki. I’m not sorry I did it. I won’t lie and say I am. But I am ashamed that I tried to hide it, and even if it would have been hard, I should have been honest with Jinki. That’s my mistake, and I guess it’s one I have to learn the hard way.”

“But you love Jinki,” Taemin said, eyebrows furrowed. “And he loves you.”

“He never said it back,” Minho said, a little childishly.

“Did he have to? Because I could tell he did and I never heard him say it either.”

Minho shrugged. “I guess I needed to hear it more than I thought I did. Not that it matters now.”

Taemin was quiet for a minute, then asked, “What are you going to do?”

“With my love life?” Minho chuckled. “Nothing. I think I’ve had my fill of failed relationships.” And suddenly he was thinking about Sulli. About the girl that had left him and made him swear off love until Jinki had come barging into his life, almost demanding to be loved. “I’m just going to concentrate on work from now on.”

When their food arrived, Taemin said, “Of all the times I’ve wanted to give up in my life, you never let me. So I hope you don’t think I’m going to let you just give up on love. You can’t just give up on Onew.”

“I can’t make him want me, or trust me, and I’d be wrong to try.”

“You’d be wrong to fight for him?”

“It wouldn’t be fighting for him,” Minho told Taemin gently. “When someone tells you that they’re done with you. When they say that they don’t want to be with you anymore, you have to respect that. When you’re a little older, you’ll understand. It isn’t fighting for someone when their mind is made up. You just have to respect them enough to let it be.”

“It doesn’t seem fair,” Taemin said with a pout.

“No,” Minho agreed. “It isn’t.”

The mood was better after that. They ate, talked, laughed, and Minho was reminded just how lucky he was to have Taemin in his life. Things could have easily been different. He could have gone his whole life without knowing Taemin, if only one thing had been different. And especially after losing Jinki, Minho wasn’t going to take Taemin for granted. Or Kibum. None of the people who mattered the most to him.

“Isn’t that Onew’s cousin?” Taemin asked when the meal was done and they were on their way home. It was extremely hot, even though summer just getting started, and as they stopped at a long red light, Minho followed Taemin’s finger to where he was pointing.

It was Joon. Minho could see him clearly in the window of an out of the way, poorly lit tea house. It was tucked away, half down an alley, but Minho could see him without trouble. He could also see the men who were with him, all with dark suits, dangerous looks and imposing stances. They radiated the kind of danger that Minho was smart enough to steer away from.

“What is he doing?” Taemin asked, head cocked.

Glancing at the light to make sure it was still red, Minho leaned over Taemin to look closer. He’d never be able to hear what was going on, but Joon was visibly arguing with someone. He and another man with a scarred face were arguing about something with tense body language. There was also no mistaking the way the other men were crowded around them. Joon was obviously the threatened party, and whatever they were arguing about, wasn’t going in Joon’s favor.

“Is he in trouble?”

At Taemin’s question, Minho wondered just that. Joon looked more than a little uncomfortable, and maybe even scared.

What would scare a thug like Joon?

The light changed and Minho let off the break. “Whatever is going on, it isn’t our business.”

“But he could be in trouble. Those guys he’s with, they don’t look like friends. They don’t look friendly at all.”

Minho drove them away without a second look, telling Taemin, “I lost Jinki over him. I know it was my fault, but it was over him. I’m not even entertaining the idea of going over there to see what’s gong on, and you shouldn’t either. Concentrate on how Jonghyun is probably at home right now, waiting to ambush you the second you get through the door.”

Taemin slumped down in his seat. “I really hope not. Can I get a break?”

Minho snorted. “If I can’t get one, I don’t think you can get one, either.”

Taemin made a face. “Figures.”

As much as Minho never wanted to see Joon again, or even share the same air as him, seeing him had rattled Minho. More than that, it had sparked his anxiety over Jinki’s well being. Joon was a thug. He was a dangerous thug, and he was associating with people who were seemingly even more dangerous than he was. How was Jinki not going to be linked to Joon and whatever he was doing?”

“Where are you going?” Kibum asked with a yawn less than twelve hours later. He was up late going over some of their finances in a dark corner of the office, doing the menial task that Minho tried to avoid. “Don’t try to pretend like you suddenly have a life.”

“No,” Minho said, partly hidden in the shadows lining the stairs to their apartment above. “But I do have a conscience.”

“Huh?” Kibum asked.

Minho took a step forward. “I saw Joon today. Taemin and I saw him. He’s mixed up in something. He’s dealing with dangerous people, and he might be bringing that danger home to Jinki.”

“Minho,” Kibum breathed out. “Don’t go down this road.”

“I have to go check,” Minho said.

“You have to not do your best imitation of a stalker.”

Minho shrugged. “I won’t be able to sleep.” It was too quiet upstairs, with Taemin spending the night at Jonghyun’s and Kibum working downstairs. 

“So you’re just going to drive out there and watch his apartment, reassure yourself that he’s okay, and then come back?”

“Yes?”

Kibum rubbed a hand over his forehead. “I’m going to tell you again. Don’t go down this road.”

“I have to.”

With a groan Kibum reached into his pocket and pulled out their car key. “I guess you’ll be needing this, then.” 

There would have been no getting around letting Kibum know. Minho had known that as he’d descended the stairs towards Kibum. Kibum had been the last one to the drive the car, picking their dinner up from a local favorite. Minho would have had to tell him.

“Just for tonight,” Minho promised. “To ease my conscience.”

Kibum tossed the key at Minho and remarked, “You never do anything easy, Minho.”

But it worked. Sitting parked in front of Jinki’s apartment building, watching for signs of danger, actually calmed his stomach. Even as he blinked sleepily at the rising sun hours later, he felt better. He also knew it couldn’t just be a one time thing. Not as long as Joon was in town. 

One night turned into two, and then two into three, and Kibum stopped making comments on the nighttime excursions. 

But Minho could feel the long days and longer nights taking their toll on him. He continued to follow through with Leo’s case when the sun was up, pushing through hours of footage, becoming more and more disturbed as he watched how easy it was for one person to stalk another. And at night he sacrificed his rest and relaxation to keep Jinki safe. 

He just hadn’t expected to fall asleep the fourth night. He’d been feeling ill all day long, his nose running, a headache pounding at the back of his head, and his joints aching. Everything seemed to be catching up on him, and without a nap that day, falling asleep was probably inevitable.

“Minho.” A soft knock to the car window started Minho awake, and he blinked up blearily at Jinki’s expressionless face.

“Jinki,” Minho eased out, sneezing suddenly, reaching for a nearby tissue.

“Go home,” Jinki said quietly. “You’re sick. Stop sitting out in front of my house all night long. Get some rest.”

“You knew I was out here?” Minho thought he’d done a fairly good job hiding his car. 

“Key called me yesterday. He said he thought you were coming down with a cold, but he didn’t know how to make you stop.”

Determined, and sitting up straighter, Minho said, “I know you hate me right now, and you hate hearing about this, but I think your cousin is a bad person. I think he does bad things, and he’ll bring bad things down on you. I don’t care if we’re not … if we’re broken up. I am still in love with you, and I will still do my best to keep you safe. If that means sitting out here, watching for danger every night, then it’s what I’m going to do.”

With a heartbreaking look, Jinki said, “I don’t hate you.”

“I’m not bothering you,” Minho said, voice nasally. “I’m not on your property. Aside from now, I’m not talking to you, and I am legally allowed to be out here.”

“I know,” Jinki said. “But I’m not in any danger.”

“I think otherwise. And I’m going to be out here until your cousin goes back to China.” Minho paused to blow his nose, his head spinning a little. “I can’t sleep, Jinki. I lay in bed and I can’t sleep I’m so worried. Just please, let me do this. I’m not hurting anyone.”

“You’re hurting yourself, and that hurts me.”

“Jinki.”

Jinki took a step back. “If you love me the way you say you do, just go home, Minho. Go home and rest and … don’t come back tonight. Or tomorrow.”

Minho looked away, his eyes burning with unshed tears. “You’re asking me to go against my gut feeling.”

“No. I’m asking you to trust me.”

Minho turned the car on, hands gripping the wheel. Trust. Jinki wanted trust. “Call me,” he said, voice rough. “If you even smell trouble, you call me. Or call Jonghyun, If you don’t want to call me. Just call someone.”

“I will.” Jinki took another step backwards, his arms crossing over his chest. “So go home and go to bed.”

Minho all but fell into bed when he made it there. He was wheezing a bit from the climb, exhausted and desperate to sleep, and he could confidently say he was ill. It was one of the worst times he could have gotten sick, in his opinion. 

“How do you feel?” Taemin asked as he sat on the edge of Minho’s bed. 

“Like I’m sick,” Minho said snappishly. 

“You’re cranky when you’re sick.”

“No,” Kibum said from the doorway, “he’s always cranky.”

For the next day Minho slept. He took the medicine Kibum bought for him, let Taemin fuss over his temperature, and fell away from the real world with its real problems. 

Maybe getting sick wasn’t so bad, Minho decided, when it could be used to cover up a broken heart.

“You should stay.”

Those were the words Minho woke up to. He’d rolled over in his sleep, cocooned in his blankets despite the heat, shivering in his illness with his face nearly smashed into the wall his bed was pressed against. 

“No. It’s better if he didn’t know.”

Keeping his eyes closed, Minho recognized Jinki’s voice. It was Jinki who was in the room, and probably Jinki’s weight pressing down on the mattress next to him, and likely even Jinki’s hand rubbing across his back. 

“Then why did you even bother to come?” Kibum asked, sounding defensive and protective in a way that made Minho want to wrap him up in a hug. “You can’t just push him away when he’s fine and then come back when he’s feeling sick. You’ll send him mixed signals. You’ll give him hope.”

The weight from the bed lifted and the hand at Minho’s back fell away. “That’s why I want to go before he wakes up. I don’t want him to know I was here. I just … I had to make sure he was okay.”

“You still care about him.”

“Of course I do,” Jinki said. “I … just because we broke up, doesn’t mean my feelings for him went away.”

“He loves you. He loves you more than I’ve seen him love anyone else.”

Jinki was quiet, but Minho wasn’t sure what he would have wanted to hear anyway.

Finally, Jinki asked, “Can you try and keep him away from my place? He needs to make a clean break, and despite the villain he seems to think my cousin is, I’m not a damsel in distress. If Minho and I are going to have any hope of reconciliation down the road, we need to be apart right now.”

Kibum gave a disgruntled sound. “Come on. I’ll walk you downstairs. I don’t want to risk waking Minho up.”

Suddenly Minho could feel someone hovering over him, and then a sweet kiss was being pressed to the top of his head. It almost jarred Minho into giving himself away. To be kissed by Jinki again … even if it was chaste … 

Minho heard Jinki promise quietly, “Thank you for letting me come see him. I won’t do it again.” 

The truth was, after he was over the initial hump of being sick, Minho felt even better than before. He’d slept the better part of two days away, and having Jinki with him for even a second had been a boost to his morale. He was ready to throw himself back into his work, and concentrate on himself a little more. He felt revitalized, rejuvenated, and just better. He felt much better.

He was ready to move on Song shortly after that.

“How are you going to handle it?” Kibum asked, watching Minho adjust his tie in the mirror. “Just waltz in there and talk your way into getting a confession out of him?”

“Obviously I’m not going to tell him who I am or what I’m there for,” Minho said. “As far as Song is going to be concerned, I’m a recent hire who’s team building with everyone else. I’m going to hope he’s got an ego on him, like I assume he does. If I can get him talking, he may slip up. I’ll just have to feel the situation out.”

“Do you want me to go as backup?” Kibum asked, already on his feet. “You told me Song is dangerous. He’s as big as you are, probably has fifteen or twenty pounds of muscle on you, and you said he’s been involved in martial arts for years. If he feels threatened by you, you could be in trouble.”

“At his place of work? Unlikely. And I won’t be going anywhere with him alone. I’ll be fine, Kibum. I’ll be safe. Stop worrying.”

“I worry more about you than you’d think, Minho.”

Minho pocketed his car keys and arched an eyebrow. “The sentiment is returned.”

Blending in at Song’s place of work was almost ridiculously easy, almost like child’s play, and even if Minho hadn’t know what his target looked like, he would have been able to pick him out regardless. 

Just as Minho had predicted, Song was antisocial to a somewhat severe degree, lurking away from large groups of people. But once Minho made him feel comfortable, he opened right up. 

Squashing the bad association, Minho told Song, “I just went through a bad breakup. I’m hoping starting work here will be the distraction I need.” Minho took a long drink from his cup in hand and made sure he and Song were as distant from the others in the room as possible. “What about you? Significant other?”

Song, with his sturdy build and impossible presence, told Minho, “I have a boyfriend.”

Minho feigned interest. “How long have you been together?”

Song was a piece of work. He was delusional and probably a raging sociopath. Minho could barely mask his distress as he listened to Song describe Leo, manufacture memories, and create a relationship out of nothing. The worst part was Minho truly thought that Song believed the words he was speaking.

“I hope you’ll let me treat you and Leo to dinner one of these nights,” Minho said. “As a thank you for you making me feel so welcome.”

Song’s mouth curled upwards in a smirk as he told Minho firmly, “When I find him, I’ll be the first to let you know, Choi.”

“Find him?” Minho echoed back. And then his heart was racing in his chest as he realized Song had said his name.

Song’s voice dropped and he met Minho’s gaze for only the second time that night. “Did you think I was unaware who you are?”

Minho tried not to let it show on his face. “Who I am?”

“I notice everything,” Song said, eyes narrowing into slits. “I especially notice when people are following me. And when they’re trying to keep what’s mine from me.”

Calmly, Minho set his drink down and moved into Song’s personal space, telling him, “I’ve been on this case for a while now, Song Yong Sook. I know that you’re a narcissistic stalker with delusions of what a relationship actually entails. Let me inform you, a relationship takes two willing parties. Not one.”

“And a relationship between six people is considered acceptable?”

Minho said, “I don’t pretend to understand how it works with them, but I know they’re all consensual within it. And they haven’t attacked each other at any point.”

Minho could see Song tense, barely holding back his anger.

“Oh, yes,” Minho told him, his heart thumping nervously in his chest. “I’ve watched you follow Leo around. I have all the video footage I could want. And it might have taken a while to find some of the incriminating proof that I eventually did, which I chalk up to you knowing exactly where the CCTV camera are around the city, but the important thing is that I saw what you were trying to hide. I’ve seen you assault Leo, grab him and push him, and I have no doubt that he disappeared to get away from you.”

“We’re in a relationship!” Song said. “He wants me. He’s just too afraid of those people. He can’t get away from them. He left because he wants me to find him, and then it’ll just be the two of us.”

A girl was nearby, refilling her drink cup and Minho held back his response, refusing to look away from Song until she was gone.

“I wonder how it must have made you feel,” Minho said, digging in, “to know that for so many years you followed Leo around like a little puppy, and he never once noticed you. While he was busy dating other people, and making friends, none of them were you. He never even saw you, even though you were there the whole time.”

Song put his cup down roughly on the nearby surface, nearly drawing attention to himself. “He had to pretend,” Song argued. “He knew I was there. I’d been in all his classes, all his clubs, all his activities. He knew.”

“Nope.” Minho shook his head. “He didn’t. Not until you had to make him notice you, and then he still didn’t want anything to do with you. He never wanted you.”

“He did,” Song seethed. “I just had to make him realize it. I had to.”

Minho asked, “By sending him perverted notes? By threatening the people he loves? By hurting him?”

“I didn’t … he …”

“On the day he disappeared,” Minho pressured, “I have video of you following him from his apartment in the morning, to the coffee shop he got breakfast in, and then to the college where he assisted in coaching the soccer team. Then he got on the train to go home, and you got on with him. That’s when the camera loses you both, but surprise, it picks the two of you up again a few minutes later near your house. Did he see you and then confront you? Did you argue? How’d he end up that far from his home?”

“We didn’t fight,” Song denied. 

“I can’t prove that you were together at your house,” Minho confessed. “There’s no video of that. But I can prove that Leo was perfectly healthy when he disappeared from camera, with you manhandling him minutes before. And when he appeared again, less than half an hour later, he looked roughed up, he was walking with some difficulty, and it was the last anyone saw of him. I think that’s enough.”

Song leaned in so fast that Minho jerked back, his chest constricting painfully as Song said, “I didn’t give him anything he didn’t want. He was practically begging for it. He wanted it, the slut.”

Was Song … was Song implying what Minho desperately hoped he wasn’t?

“If you try to go to the police I’ll sue you for slander,” Song swore. “You can’t prove anything. You have nothing.”

Minho took a deep breath, wishing for just a second that they weren’t alone. Minho wasn’t excessively violent, but the pieces were so close to fitting completely together, and the final picture was sickening Minho to the point of physical aggression. 

Forced to admit it, Minho said, “You’re right, I can’t prove that you assaulted Leo. Everything is lacking context and it’s all circumstantial. But I am going to find Leo. I promise you that. I’m going to find him long before you do, and when I bring him back, the first stop we’re going to make is the police department where my very good friend, a detective there, is going to take his statement.”

“You don’t know where he is,” Song ground out, his features twisted into something dark.

“No. But I am going to find him. I promise you that. I’ll find him ages before you. And I’ll help protect him from you.” Minho looked down at Song’s fists, at how they were trembling and so tight the fingers were turning white. “I bet you really want to hit me right now.”

“You have no idea.”

“Go ahead.” Minho shrugged. “I’d love to see you explain this to your coworkers. And your boss. That’s him in the corner over there, talking with his supervisor, right?”

Song settled for telling Minho, “You’re confident you’ll find him before I will, but if I were you, I’d be a little more realistic.”

Minho slid his hands into his pockets. “Do you want to know why I’m going to find Leo before you?” He didn’t wait for a reply. “I swear to you, I’ll find him first because I want to make sure he’s safe, and I’ll be damned if I let someone like you hurt him again. Because there are five people who would give up anything and everything to see Leo safely returned. And because I made a promise to someone who means a lot to me, and she is one scary girl, so not following through isn’t really an option.”

At that Minho turned on heel, still feeling terrified from the encounter, but also a little proud of himself. He managed to hold onto his composure until he was safely in his car, and then he couldn’t control the shaking in his body from the adrenaline racing through him.

Then he just felt ill. It was different from when he’d been sick earlier. This feeling of nausea came directly from fully comprehending what Song had implied he’d done to Leo. It was enough to have Minho popping the door to his car open a second later, and heaving his stomach out onto the ground below. The idea that Song had sexually assaulted Leo was … at the very least it made perfect sense as to why Leo had skipped town without so much as a word to the people he loved. 

Choking in some air Minho replayed his own words to Song. He’d meant it when he’d vowed to find Leo first. And now, knowing the consequences for failing, there was no other choice but to make his words a truth. He couldn’t afford any other outcome. 

Steading himself, Minho slotted his key into the ignition and took a deep breath. His phone rang sharply next to him, perched on the edge of the passenger seat. With shaking hands he reached for it, reading Jonghyun’s name on the front display.

“Yes?” he asked.

He was speeding to the hospital thirty seconds later.


	13. Chapter 13

When Kibum had been in the hospital, Minho had wondered what it would be like to get the kind of call he’d had to make to Jonghyun. Now he wished he didn’t know.

“Jonghyun!” Minho came tearing through the hospital, towards his friend who was already seated in the waiting room. “What happened?”

Jonghyun caught him by the shoulders and ordered, “Take a deep breath. Onew was in a car accident, and he was injured, but he’s going to be okay.”

“A car accident?” Minho asked, fighting down some of the panic he’d been feeling. “But Jinki can’t even drive. He doesn’t have his license. So who was driving? Jonghyun, was Joon driving?” He asked the last part angrily.

“Onew wasn’t driving,” Jonghyun said, “but we’re still processing the scene and we can’t say anything else for sure. There’s no point in speculating on what happened just yet.”

Minho frowned. “Were you there at the scene? How did you know Jinki was in an accident?”

Jonghyun led Minho to sit down in a nearby chair. He explained, “I heard the call come in to the station for a processing team. When they ran Jinki’s name I checked to see if he’d been taken to a hospital, called you, and came here right away.”

Minho scrubbed a hand over his face. “I think you scared several years off my life.”

“He’s going to be okay,” Jonghyun comforted. “The last time I checked the nurses were able to tell me he was awake and there didn’t seem to be any lasting damage. You’ll be able to see him soon.”

Minho’s legs splayed out in front of him. “Maybe … I’ll just sit here.”

“Are you two still fighting?”

Minho gave him a harsh look. “We’re not fighting. We broke up. He won’t want to see me.”

Jonghyun posed, “Do you want me to ask him when I go in? I have to take his statement. Even if you are … having some issues, I can’t imagine he won’t want to see you. He’s just had a pretty scary experience.”

After a moment of thought, Minho said, “I don’t think I even want him to know I’m here. You said he’s okay, right? I’m trying to give him space. I have to give him space. If he’s okay, I’ll go.”

Voice stern and all business, Jonghyun said, “Onew was the passenger for certain in the car. The paramedics pulled him out of the side seat. Whoever the driver was, he’s missing. More like gone without a trace. I read the paramdic’s initial analysis already, and it’s not good. Onew has a broken wrist, and it isn’t from the crash.”

“What are you saying?” Minho asked carefully.

Jonghyun looked away and said, “Someone broke his wrist after the crash. He’s got the bruises from the grip necessary to make the break as proof. That’s the real reason I’m here. There’s an open investigation, and Onew is our only witness to what happened.”

“You’re telling me someone hurt him on purpose?” Minho barely got the words out, his mouth was so dry.

“I’m telling you someone intentionally broke his wrist after his accident,” Jonghyun confirmed.

Minho squared his shoulders. “I’m going in with you.”

Jonghyun remarked with a tight smile, “That’s more like it.”

Jinki, despite being relatively okay, was still pretty banged up in Minho’s opinion. His wrist had already been set in a cast, but he had various scrapes and bruises all along his exposed skin. He certainly looked like he’d been in a car accident.

“Jonghyun,” Jinki greeted, his behavior dim in comparison to what Minho knew was normal. “The doctor told me they were sending someone from the precinct. I didn’t know it would be you. And … Minho.”

Minho felt flustered. “I’m not … I only came because Jonghyun said you’d been in an accident. I know you don’t want me hanging around, but I had to come. I didn’t know how bad you’d been hurt.”

“I’m okay,” Jinki said, his mouth at a bit of a lisp with some of the swelling to his face and a split lip. He looked like he’d taken some impact to the side of his face, maybe bouncing off the window of the frame of the car. “You …” He took a deep breath. “Thank you for coming to check on me, but I’m okay. You can go now.”

Minho ignored his words, nearly barking out, “Jonghyun said someone hurt you. Who hit you? What happened? Was Joon driving the car? Who touched you?”

He sounded like a crazy boyfriend, someone who didn’t deserve someone as wonderful as Jinki. But he couldn’t control the fear he felt rushing through him, terrified that Jinki had been hurt while Minho had been off doing anything but shadowing him like his gut had told him to.

“Minho,” Jinki said tiredly.

“Sorry,” Minho mumbled. The he repeated, “Who hurt you?”

“Minho.” He was a little startled by the way Jonghyun said his name, and the touch to his arm that followed. “You can’t be in here while I question him. If he wants to tell you something afterwards, that’s his choice, but as I asked to be assigned to his case, I’m telling you as a police officer, you can’t be here. You’ve seen he’s fine for yourself, now you have to wait outside.”

“I’ll go get some water,” Minho said, looking between Jinki and Jonghyun. “I’ll come back in about fifteen minutes.”

“No.” Jinki leaned forward, his good hand curling over the railing of the hospital bed. He looked so pale against the white sheets he was wrapped in, and more shaken than Minho had ever seen. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Come back,” Jinki said deliberately slow. “Don’t come back. I really do appreciate you wanting to know if I was okay, but I’m sure Jonghyun would have called you to let you know that. I’ll be fine. I really mean that. So don’t come back.”

Hurt flashed through Minho. “Why are you saying these things? Even if you don’t want to be with me anymore, even if we’re not together, we still care about each other. I’m here because I care about you, and because no one else is with you right now. You shouldn’t have to sit alone in a hospital. If you want to tell me where your cousin is, I’ll go get him. Rr when he’s getting here I’ll clear out. But I think he was driving, and he probably won’t be showing up to keep you company any time soon.”

“You don’t talk about my cousin, Minho. Ever.” If anything, Jinki seemed to grow more pale. 

“Minho,” Jonghyun ground out. “Leave, now. If Onew wants to let you back in afterwards, then that’s okay. But you have to leave now. That’s not negotiable.”

Heart throbbing, Minho said, “I’m going to go, but then I’ll be back. Jinki, if you don’t want me here, in the room with you, then I will respect that. I’ll sit outside. But someone physically hurt you, and on purpose. That’s one thing I can’t abide by. I’m not leaving until you have someone else here to keep you company, and watch your back. I’ll sit out in the waiting room until you’re discharged, if need be. You make the choice.”

Minho turned on heel and made his way from the room, heading straight back to the waiting room to decide if he should call Kibum. Kibum was Jinki’s friend, and he’d probably want to know, but Minho wasn’t sure about much anymore. And Kibum didn’t exactly need the extra stress of knowing Jinki had been hurt badly enough to end up in the hospital.

It was closer to twenty minutes by the time Jonghyun came back, and Minho didn’t like the look on his face one bit.

“Tell me something,” Minho begged.

“Watch him,” Jonghyun said carefully. “He’s got to stay the night because of the hit he took to his head, and he shouldn’t be alone right now. If you can’t stay, I’ll get one of the rookies to come down, or I’ll spend the night myself.”

“What the hell is going on?”

“Can you stay?” Jonghyun asked. “Or do I make a call?”

“I’ll stay,” Minho said with a firm nod. “I’ve gotten a lot of practice camping out in waiting rooms lately. That shouldn’t be something I can brag about. I know that.”

Jonghyun corrected, “No, you’re going to go in and sit with him. Onew’s okay with it, and truthfully it seems like he actually wants you there more than he’ll admit to it. Minho, seriously, you two have issues with trying to protect each other. I already talked to the nurses on rotation. They’re going to make an exception for you and put an extra cot in Onew’s room for the night.”

“Protect? Why’s Jinki trying to protect me?”

Jonghyun shook his head. “You should ask him that. Oh, and Minho?”

Minho’s head cocked. “Hmm?”

Jonghyun pursed his lips, like he wasn’t completely sure what he wanted to say. Then he managed in a cautious voice, “I’d think about keeping Rosie close for the foreseeable future, if I were you.”

“Jonghyun,” Minho asked, voice at a whisper, “are you absolutely sure?” Jonghyun wouldn’t have suggested such a thing without both a lot of thought and some real concern. “Because …”

“I am,” Jonghyun said. “I’m going to try and find Joon, and figure out what happened and why, but something about this smells, and it smells badly. I think Onew could be in danger, and he’s going to need you to watch out for him right now. So think about Rosie. I helped you out with that for a reason.”

Minho gave a serious nod. “Keep me in the loop.”

“Go,” Jonghyun said, pushing him. “And stop being so emotionally constipated. That’s my department according to Key.”

There was a chair already set up next to Jinki’s bed when Minho entered. It was a private room, which was somewhat concerning, and it made Minho ask right again if Jinki was as well as he claimed.

“It’s because of what happened,” Jinki said, looking out the nearby window. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Minho sat slowly in the chair. “Or maybe why you changed your mind about letting me be in here with you.”

“Honestly?” Jinki turned to him, tears in his eyes. “I thought I could get you to leave. I thought you’d be safe if you left. But Jonghyun said nothing short of the world ending would make you leave before I was released, probably not even that, and I realized I had to stop being so mean to someone I love so much.”

Minho wobbled a little on his chair. “You … love me?”

“Very much,” Jinki confessed. “I’m still so angry with you, but it doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Minho, I’m so sorry I couldn’t say it before now. I was scared. I didn’t want to jinx us. I didn’t want to chance it. I know it sounds stupid when I say it, but when you spend your life losing people you care about, you tend to freak out a little bit when people claim to love you. And … and honestly, you’re the first person I’ve ever been in love with. You’re really the first.”

Minho leaned forward tentatively, giving Jinki enough time to bow out if Minho was misreading the direction they were going. Then softly, with a calloused hand, he cupped Jinki’s jaw and kissed him almost reverently.

“I really missed you,” Minho said when they broke apart. “I’m sorry for being an ass.”

“I’m sorry for refusing to listen. About Joon.”

Minho sat back in his chair. “About your cousin? Jinki, tell me what happened today. What happened to your wrist? And what happened in the car?”

“You look like you want to kill someone,” Jinki observed, holding his good hand out to Minho who took it immediately. 

“For hurting you, yeah, I do. And you’re going to tell me who that person is.”

Jinki shook off the statement, and said, “Today was Joon’s last day in Seoul. We were going to go out for lunch, and then he was leaving. He told me that he wasn’t going to come back for a while, too. He never comes back frequently, but he said it like it was going to be an extremely long time. Maybe years.”

“So he was with you,” Minho assumed. “Was he driving?”

Jinki nodded. “He had a car. He said he rented it, but honestly, when I looked there was no rental paperwork or identification. I just let it go anyway. I didn’t want to accuse him of anything, or fight with him. I love him, Minho. He can have his secrets if he wants. He’s always sort of had them, and we’ve always had this silent agreement that I don’t pry.”

“The accident?” Minho prompted. 

“This dark blue sedan came out of nowhere!” Jinki rushed out. “It completely blindsided us, and it hurt a lot. I’ll admit, I wasn’t really paying attention to the traffic around us, but we had the right of way. The light was in our favor. The car that hit us did it deliberately.”

At Jinki’s words Minho reached out to trace his fingers along the longest scratch on Jinki’s cheek. “This from the glass?”

“Yeah.” Jinki held perfectly still. “My head hit the window and it broke. The doctors gave me some pain killers, so it doesn’t hurt much.”

Getting back on subject, Minho asked, “Where did Joon go? Jonghyun said you were the only one the paramedics found when they arrived.”

Jinki warned, “It’s a little hazy, and I don’t really remember what happened right after the crash. But Joon was there before the crash. He was driving, and then after we got hit, I remember him shaking my shoulder, telling me to wake up, and asking if I was okay. I must have blacked out.” Jinki closed his eyes, concentrating. “Someone opened Joon’s door. A man, with a scar on his face. A lot of scars, actually. He pulled Joon out, yelling at him. He said Joon was trying to leave town without telling anyone, and that he’d stolen from them.”

A man with a scar on his face.

Minho had seen a man like that before, days previous when he’d been out with Taemin. 

“Joon was hurt in the accident too,” Jinki went on. “I think he hurt his ribs. He was wheezing, and when that man pulled him from the car, he was in a lot of pain. I reached after him. I tried to pull him back in. That’s when…”

“Your wrist happened?”

Jinki nodded solemnly. “I guess it was a warning, for me to back off, or not go after them. I don’t know. I couldn’t think through the pain.”

“Do you know who these guys were? The one with the scar and whoever rammed your car?” There was no way Minho was going to rub anything in Jinki’s face, but he’d known all along about Joon. His gut had never been wrong.

“No. But Joon did. I could see it on his face, along with the acceptance. He … there’s no way he didn’t know these people, or what they could do. He wasn’t surprised they were there. I’m just so sorry I didn’t believe you. I knew my cousin wasn’t a saint, but I should have at least listened to you when you thought he could be mixed up in something bad.”

“No.” Minho reached for him, leaning over the bed to hug Jinki as tightly as he dared. “You don’t have to be sorry just because I was right. I still made a mistake. I still wasn’t honest with you when I said I’d leave your cousin alone. We still have trust issues we’re going to work through, and that doesn’t change just because I was right. I still take just as much responsibility as you’re trying to.”

Minho could feel Jinki’s fingers as they dug into the shirt he was wearing. “I think Joon went and did something bad,” Jinki confessed with a shaking voice.

Minho released Jinki and gave him a sad smile. “Looks that way.”

Jinki took a shuddering breath, let go of Minho, then traced the back of his hand, past where the plaster of the hard cast started, and down to where the IV was imbedded into a vein. “Will you tell me what you know? Everything?”

Minho asked, “Are you sure you want to hear it? He is your family.”

With a firm nod, Jinki said, “If I’m going to have any chance of helping him, I have to know what he’s been doing. I have to know what he has done.”

“Okay.”

Jinki ended up knowing more than Minho had expected. Granted, it wasn’t that Minho thought Jinki was some delicate flower, or completely oblivious to anything that wasn’t sunshine and rainbows, but still, Minho hadn’t expected Jinki to interrupt him and say, “I know about him hurting those people in the past. I’m not condoning the actions, but I know who he was protecting, Minho, and you’d do the same.” 

There was something about the way Jinki declared himself. Like he believed in the necessity of the actions, or like he’d do the same. It was inconceivable, because Jinki wasn’t a criminal like Joon was, but then there was also a lot Minho didn’t actually know about Jinki.

“Beat a man into a coma?” Minho asked with a scoff. “Unlikely.”

“You might if you found out someone was hurting your little sister.”

Minho blinked widely. “What?”

Jinki allowed, “Some of the kids at the boy’s home knew they had family. I didn’t know, but Joon did. His little sister actually got placed into a home, and as much as he missed her, he wasn’t going to try anything to mess that up for her. You have to remember that getting placed in a home was something that we all wanted more than anything else. We looked at getting placed like it was the best thing that could happen. Joon spent years clinging to the knowledge that at least if he didn’t get placed, his sister did. She got it.”

“But?”

Jinki pressed the full weight of his body back against the pillows on his bed and looked up towards the ceiling. “But kids are stupid, Minho. They expect the best and they don’t’ stop to consider that bad things can happen instead. Sometimes I think I was better off for not getting placed, because I could have ended up in the kind of home that Joon’s little sister did.”

Minho asked, “And what kidn of home was that?”

Jinki’s eyes shifted to Minho. “The kind where you’re scared to go home after school. Where you get beat and starved and your foster parents only took you in for the check that comes in the mail on the first of the month.”

Minho didn’t have to hazzard a guess what Joon’s response had been to finding out his sister was being abused. Minho had read the police report a half dozen times. And while he couldn’t condone the behavior, it was understandable. Especially coming from someone like Joon, with his temperament and how protective he seemed to be over the people he considered family.

“So the man in the police report was the foster father?”

Jinki nodded. “I remember the day he finally saw the bruises, and realized how little she weighed, and noticed how she flinched when he raised his voice or made a sudden movement. I have never, Minho, not any other time in my life, seen him in such a rage. That’s why he beat that man into a coma. He would have killed him, if his sister hadn’t stopped him in time.”

That might have settled one instance, but there were too many others, and Minho doubted Jinki could defend them all as well as the first. “What about gouging a man’s eyes out?”

With some distaste, Jinki admitted, “He did that as a gang initiation. I begged him not to join that gang, and then when he made his choice, I didn’t talk to him for six months. He thought he had to do it, for various reason, and it took him a while to regret his decision.”

So there was the gang confirmation. Jinki wasn’t blind to that much. Unfortunately, what Jinki didn’t seem to know about was any of the things Joon had gotten up to while in that gang, or his links to the Triad, and the half a dozen other things that Minho had to explain.

“These men that caused your accident, and took your cousin, they’re probably Chinese Triad,” Minho said. “Those are the people Joon’s been most recently linked to. And if Joon’s involved with them right now, which it looks like, it’s going to be bad, Jinki. Considering how easily he’s been slipping in and out of the country, he may be in the smuggling business. That’s what the signs are pointing to right now. I’ve been doing my homework, and both the Korean government and Chinese government are reporting an increase in this kind of crime. With your cousin’s history and connections …”

Jinki interrupted quickly, “I heard that man with the scarred face say Joon had stolen from them. Minho, there’s no way Joon could be stupid enough to steal from those kinds of people. Just couldn’t have. Right?”

“I don’t know,” Minho said honestly. “But the fact that he’d endanger you … that’s the only part I find hard to believe. How could he expose you to those kinds of people?”

Jinki slumped down in his bed, eyes closing. “He probably thought he could handle it. He thinks he’d invulnerable. Or maybe he just doesn’t’ care anymore. Eun Ah is gone, Mir is out of reach, and Joon’s sister died a little over a year ago. I don’t know what more he could have to anchor himself with.”

“You feeling okay?” Minho asked, suddenly worried over Jinki’s behavior. “I can go get a doctor.”

“No.” He waved Minho’s concern off. “I’m just dizzy. Really, really dizzy.”

“Hey. I’m here. Hold onto me.” Minho slid their fingers together. “I’ll be here for you always. If you need to be weak right now, I’ll be strong. We’ll support each other when we need it the most. We love each other, remember?”

Jink drew Minho down onto him, forcing Minho to brace himelf against the bed to avoid falling completely onto Jinki. Minho let himself just be hugged, feeling in his bones how much Jinki needed it.

“I don’t want to be weak,” Jinki said, mumbling his words into the fabric at Minho’s shoulder.

Honestly, Minho said, “Everyone had to be weak once in a while. It’s okay. That’s just a part of being human, and you’re crazy if you think I haven’t been weak more than once in my life. The thing is, I’ve always had strong people to help pull me up, like I’m going to do for you. We will get through this, Jinki. We’ll get through it and we’ll be stronger for it. Trust me.”

Jinki hummed something less than words and settled in.

A few hours later, with Jinki given the okay by his doctor to nap, Minho made a few calls. He was more than a little apprehensive about letting Jinki out of his sight, even for a few moments. But it had taken some real effort for Jinki to even calm enough to fall into a restful sleep. Minho wouldn’t risk waking him, and so he huddled over his phone protectively in the hallway, trying not to be seen by any of the nearby nurses. 

Jinki’s work was sympathetic and promised to send flowers.

Kibum and Taemin made Minho swear up and down that Jinki was fine and they didn’t need to go down there.

“He’s just going to spend the night as a precaution,” Minho told Kibum over the phone line. “He took a knock to the head and his blood pressure is a little high. I only get to spend the night because Jonghyun pulled a few strings. If you came down here you probably would get stuck in the waiting room.”

If Jinki was in any danger, the last thing Minho wanted to do was expose it to Kibum or Taemin. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he almost desperately wanted to keep them away from any trouble. The less they knew the better, and the further away they stayed, the safer they were. Especially with mumblings of Triad.

“You and Taemin and Jonghyun spent the night in the waiting room when I was in the hospital,” Kibum argued.

Minho shot back, “That was different. Kibum, just believe me on this. You’re better off staying home and keeping an eye on Taemin. Jinki is getting out tomorrow morning, and if you absolutely must smother him with affection, that’ll be the time to do it. He’s already sleeping, and he probably will continue to do so for the rest of the night. Don’t come down here, okay?”

There was a bit more grumbling about fairness and Minho trying to treat Kibum like he was Taemin’s age, but eventually they ended the call with kind words.

Minho’s call to Jonghyun culminated with, “There’s nothing new in terms of information. We’re running the cameras in the area, but this was obviously a hit and run by a pro. I’m thinking we’ll find nothing but blind spots. Now get back to Jinki and let me do my job.”

There was nothing to do after those three calls but slip back into Jinki’s room as silently as possible and settle in for the night.

Minho hated to think it, but Jinki’s accident had actually brought them back together. They probably would have made it on their own, especially with the way Jinki had confessed to loving him, but the accident had surely sped things up. And more than anything, it was giving them a chance to work through the problems in their relationship, fix what was obviously broken, and figure out how to trust each other again.

Despite all of the chaos spinning around them, there were still things to be thankful for. Minho thought that was something.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning, after a night spent with anxiety filled thoughts, a there was a knock on Jinki’s door. The nurses and doctors rarely knocked, barreling in at hours of the night to check Jinki’s numbers, so Minho had half expected to see either Jonghyun or Kibum. Jinki’s release papers had been signed less than half an hour ago and Minho was helping Jinki change into street clothes so he could leave.

“Onew!” came the shout through the closed door.

“Mir?” Jinki asked, eyes wide at the sight of the boy in the doorway when Minho turned the handle to pull it open. 

Mir flew through the doorway, fully startling Minho, nothing but worry and tension on his face. He made a desperate lunge for Jinki and landed receptively in his arms. Jinki caught him a little awkwardly, due to his cast, but held on tight.

“This is Mir?” Minho asked, watching Jinki rub the younger boy’s back soothingly with his good hand.

Mir was younger than Minho had expected, a little baby faced, but completely adorable. Despite the distress on his face, Minho could hazard a guess that he had a normally cheery disposition, and knowing the people that Jinki liked to be friends with, was probably affectionate to a fault.

“What are you doing here?” Jinki asked Mir, keeping an arm hooked around the younger’s neck. “How did you know I was here?”

When Jinki looked to Minho for an answer, Minho had to shake his head. He’d thought to call a lot of people the day before, but Mir hadn’t been one of them.

Mir forced a smile, his hands gently taking Jinki’s cast in their grasp. “Are you okay?” The barely hidden fear on his face was unsettling. “I was supposed to meet Joon yesterday afternoon. But he never showed up, and I thought maybe he was just running late, so I headed to the hotel we stay at when we’re both in Seoul at the same time, but there were all these scary looking guys and they had a key to the room we always rent.”

“Wait, wait,” Jinki said, slowing him down. “You were supposed to meet Joon here? In Seoul?”

Hesitantly, Mir said, “It was supposed to be a secret. No one was supposed to know. Not even you, Onew. Sorry. We were … going to leave together.”

“Oh.” Jinki looked surprised, and Minho seconded it. Wasn’t Mir the one following his parent’s wishes at the sake of his own heart? “Really?”

Mir nodded. “My father … he told me to go. I don’t know how he knew Joon was in the country again, but he did. He confronted me about how important Joon is to me. And when I told him that I love Joon, truly love him, my father said being with him was okay. I think he just doesn’t want me there when he dies. Onew, he doesn’t have long now.”

Minho clarified, “So you were supposed to meet Joon, but he never showed? I’m guessing that was after your accident, Jinki?”

“You must be Minho,” Mir said, sizing him up. “Joon said you were kind of authoritative.”

Minho wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

Mir continued, “When Joon didn’t show and I saw those men at our place, I knew something was wrong. Then you didn’t answer your phone, Onew. I thought something bad might have happened. I started calling the hospitals in this area late last night and I found you pretty quickly, but I didn’t want to come until this morning, just in case I had a tail.”

“Why would you have a tail?” Minho asked.

Mir didn’t say a word.

“Mir,” Jinki warned. “Joon and I were in an accident. Those same men you saw searching the hotel for you, they may have been responsible for Joon going missing yesterday. So if you know anything, you’d better say it. I know you don’t want to get Joon in trouble, but it’s more important we find him, than anything else.”

Mir shuffled his feet nervously. “We were going away together because Joon said it wasn’t safe anymore. We weren’t going back to China. Joon said he had some friends in South America that could help us out. We were going there, instead. He said we could get a house by the coast and be happy.”

“But why would you have a tail?” Minho pressed.

“Because,” Mir shrugged, ignoring Minho and turning to Jinki instead.. “Because you know as well as I do, Onew, that what Joon does for a living … it’s not exactly legal. I just expected it to be the police following me eventually, trying to get me to lead them to Joon, and not the people he’s supposed to be working with.”

Jinki’s hand curled around the back of Mir’s neck, saying, “By the time they were looking for you, they already had Joon, and that scares me. It scares me almost as much as anyone knowing about you. Joon’s always tried to protect you by making you a ghost to other people. No on should know about you.”

Was it wrong that Minho was thankful Mir was obviously as much a target to the men who’d taken Joon, as Joon himself? They could have taken Jinki with them when the accident had happened, but they hadn’t. They’d gone to find Mir instead. 

“No one was supposed to know about me being in Seoul,” Mir said. “Not even you, Onew. We were going to call you after, when we were safe.” His voice grew quiet as he added, “Joon was even more nervous the last time I saw him, then ever before. He was more than just worried about something. Maybe this was it.”

Mind made up, Minho asked, “You have more information about what Joon really does when he’s pretending to be a fine, upstanding citizen than anyone else, right? I get that you don’t know everything, but you at least know more than Jinki does.”

Mir crossed his arms. “I can see why Joon doesn’t like you much.”

“Minho,” Jinki said, rubbing his forehead. “What’s your point?”

“My point is,” Minho said, “he needs to go see Jonghyun, and right away. This is the kind of stuff he needs to know about. It could be vital to finding Joon before it’s too late.”

Both Mir and Jinki paled. 

Minho gave Mir directions to the police station that Jonghyun worked at, and said, “Ask specifically for him, and don’t stop anywhere before. These people who took Joon, Jinki said he heard them ask about something that was stolen. If they think he’s got something of theirs, they may try to use you as leverage. Don’t give them that opportunity.”

Jinki slid his feet into his shoes and said, “Maybe I should go with you, Mir. Just in case.”

“No.” Minho reached for him immediately, struck with inexplicable fear. “You don’t need to get involved in this any more than you already are.”

Jinki looked less than impressed with Minho’s hovering. “My cousin is missing. Mir is obviously in danger. Do you just expect me to go home, and sit in my apartment, and wait for news that something even more terrible has happened?”

“No I don’t.” Minho couldn’t wait to wash the antiseptic smell of the hospital off his skin. “But I was kind of hoping you’d spare me having to sit out in front of your place again all night, and just make thing easy by coming home with me instead.”

He’d had a lot of time to think the night before, and Mir certainly changed things. Initially he’d wanted to keep Jinki as far away from Taemin and Kibum as possible for everyone’s safety. But Minho’s skin was itching at the thought of letting his two brothers out of sight for long. And he was more confident in his ability to protect them all if he could keep them in one spot. Taemin and Kibum would be more than happy to smother Jinki with attention and care, and Minho knew he’d breathe easier with all of them keeping their heads down together until things got worked out. 

“I don’t …” Jinki said, looking unsure and maybe a little uncomfortable.

Minho pressed, “My car isn’t as comfortable as it looks, and I’d much rather sleep on the couch of my own place, but you know I’m good for the car.”

“Just give in already,” Mir said, tucking his arms behind his head lazily as he watched them. “I’m getting tired just listening to him whine at you. Does he do this all the time? You think it’s attractive Onew?”

Jinki hid his face in his hands.

Minho remarked, “I’m really starting to see why you and Joon are perfect for each other.”

Mir gave him a thumbs up. “Holidays are going to be great for us four. Really exciting.”

Despite the comfortable temperature of the room, Jinki was visible shivering, and Minho helped him into his nearby jacket. “Are you going to give in?”

Jinki said peevishly, “You always get your way, Minho.” The words were harsh, but the smile that followed wasn’t, and Minho took it as a good sign. “At least take me home, first so I can pack a bag.”

Minho grinned. “I can do that.”

“You’re really obnoxious,” Mir told Minho, “But I can also kind of tell why Joon likes you.”

Jinki burst out laughing and Minho was stunned. Joon most certainly didn’t like him. At least he didn’t seem like he did.

Jinki pinched Mir playfully. “Go to the police station. Tell Jonghyun everything you know, and call me afterward.”

“Yes, mom,” Mir called out, heading towards the door. He stopped abruptly, leaning back against the door to asked tiredly, “He’s going to be okay, right Onew?”

Minho met Jinki’s eyes, neither of them what to say.

“Of course,” Mir said, answering his own question. “Joon’s the luckiest guy I’ve ever met in my life. He’ll be okay. He has to be.”

“Minho,” Jinki said when Mir was gone. “I can’t be the one to tell him … if the worst happens … if Joon …”

Minho scoffed, forcing himself to put on a brave face for Jinki. “Jonghyun is on the case, and if anything, that alone should be a relief. Now let’s get to your place.”

His nerves running a little high, Minho was thankful that the drive over to Jinki’s apartment was extremely dull, and the apartment itself was quiet and undisturbed. 

“Can you tell me how long you’re going to be overprotective?” Jinki inquired, heading right back to his bedroom. “I’d like to know how long I have to pack a bag for.”

Minho sat down at the end of his sofa in the main room. “A couple of days, okay? At least until Jonghyun gets his feet under him with this case and he can assure me that you’re not going to be a target to these thugs.”

Jinki’s head poked back through the doorway, “Have you really thought this through? If I’m a target in any way, do you really want to be bringing me back to stay with people you care about?”

Minho leaned forward and nodded. “I want you where I can see you, and I also want to protect the other people I consider my family. Having you all in one place seems the most advantageous. But if it seems to be too dangerous, Taemin can stay with Jonghyun. Kibum, too. But Jinki, you are … important to all of us. Very important. And sometimes you have to take risks for important people.”

Jokingly, Jinki said, “I can see Key beating up anyone who tries to mess with you or Taemin. He seems like he could be the most unexpected threat to anyone trying to hurt his family.”

Minho snorted out, “You have no idea.”

After Jinki had his bag packed, and standing in the small apartment’s foyer, Jinki said, “I never had any kind of trouble like this before you came along Minho.”

Minho said with a low tone, “Sorry.”

Jinki grinned at him. “Don’t be. We both know this isn’t your fault. And all the seriousness of the situation aside, getting to meet you and have you in my life, it’s a fair trade in my opinion.”

They were nearly out the door when the apartment’s phone began to ring.

“Leave it,” Minho said, pressed against Jinki’s back. 

“I can’t,” Jinki said, twisting away from him and back into the apartment. “I lost my phone in the accident, and when the police found it, it was completely wasted. I haven’t ha a chance to get a replacement yet and it could be work. Or Joon. I have to pick it up.” Jinki let his bag drop to the floor as he headed for the phone.

“It’s not going to be Joon,” Minho said, stepping over the bag as he followed Jinki.

Jinki had the phone pressed against his ear for a split second before he was shouting, “Joon? Where are you? What happened?”

Shocked, Minho asked, “It’s Joon?”

Jinki’s face creased as he frowned, and Minho wished he could hear the other side of the conversation.

“I don’t understand,” Jinki said, “No, wait. Slow down. I’m not … Joon!”

“What’s going on?” Minho asked, trying to duck in close enough to hear the other man, but he couldn’t make out much more than indistinguishable mumbling.

“You have to slow down! Wait … who? Do you mean Mir? Mir’s okay. I saw him this morning. I sent him to see Minho’s detective friend, Jonghyun. We were both so worried. And I--”

Jinki pulled back the phone suddenly and even Minho could hear Joon shouting angrily.

“Something is wrong,” Jinki said, meeting Minho’s eyes. “He’s being evasive. More than usual. He’s not making much sense, either.” Jinki pressed the phone back to his ear, listened for a second, then exploded, “Remember you? What are you talking about?”

The phone clicked a second later and the line was dead.

His mouth agape, Jinki let his hand with the phone drop. “I …”

“What did you hear?” Minho demanded. He plucked the phone out of Jinki’s hand. “Tell me.”

“I don’t know,” Jinki said, frustrated. “He wouldn’t tell me anything. He wouldn’t say where he was, what had happened, or anything. He kept telling me not to worry about him. He said he’s okay, and not to look for him.”

“Do you think it was on purpose, then?” Minho asked, setting the phone down in the nearby cradle. “The accident? Disappearing?”

Minho watched Jinki cradle his cast covered wrist and hated himself for bringing the idea up but it was quickly becoming an option in his mind.

“Joon would never hurt me on purpose.”

“Are you confusing that with the fact that you’d never hurt him on purpose?”

Furious, Jinki snapped, “He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Then what other explanation do you have? He’s clearly okay. You’re not.”

“He’s not okay,” Jinki argued. “You couldn’t hear what I could. His voice was tight. His words were clipped. Something was definitively wrong. And then he started asking about Mir, and it got weird.”

“How so?”

“He didn’t use Mir’s name at all. He just referenced him, and he wasn’t asking any specifics when he told me to make sure he was okay and look after him.”

This time, Minho didn’t say it out loud, but it was beginning to really look like Joon had skipped out on the two people who cared about him the most. It was a shame, really, because Jinki didn’t deserve that kind of pain, and for as little as Minho knew Mir, he seemed a genuinely nice person, with maybe just a hint of attitude. 

“I don’t understand,” Jinki continued. “Minho, I’m scared. He asked me to keep the memories we made and remember him. He said I have keepsakes to remind him, and then the phone ended. He … there were other voices in the background. Angry voices.”

“Jinki …”

Both Minho and Jinki startled as the phone rang again, the shrill tone the only sound in the apartment. 

“Don’t,” Minho said, blocking Jinki’s attempt to reach for it.

“I have to. It could be Joon again.”

Minho shook his head and picked the phone himself, asking in a clear voice, “Yes?”

The voice that came across in response was not Joon’s. Minho had all but memorized Joon’s arrogant tone. This voice, however, was lower and more menacing.

“You now have proof that he’s alive.”

Minho leaned back immediately against the nearby wall, holding the phone tightly. “Who are you?”

The voice said, “It is now half past one. Sunset is in six hours. You will return our property by then, or we will send him back to you in pieces.”

Minho repeated, “Property? I think you have us confused with someone else. No one has your property.”

“You will meet us at the following address with the missing property.”

“Are you even listening to me?” Minho demanded. “I don’t know what Joon took from you, or what he’s telling you about that, but--”

An addressed followed, and then screaming. Joon’s screaming.

At the speed of lightening Jinki crossed the distance between them to snatch up the phone and shout into it, “What do you want? I don’t have a lot of money! Just give me my cousin back!”

With a vicious yell Jinki hurled the phone at the opposite wall. It skidded out of view and Minho wrapped his arms immediately around a shaking Jinki.

“It’s okay,” Minho said, holding him close.

“What has Joon done?” Jinki asked, sniffling miserably. “I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t know what do.”

Minho guided him over to the sofa and sat him down, leaving only to bring back a glass of water.

“Thanks,” Jinki said, reaching for it with trembling fingers. 

Minho sat next to him and let the silence float between them, not sure what he could do to make the situation better. The only thing he could think of was what he offered to Jinki, saying, “We should call Jonghyun.”

“No,” Jinki said so suddenly Minho winced. “These people who have Joon will kill him if I do that. I can’t. And I won’t let you.”

“Then you just have this property that was stolen, you even know what it is, and you’re going to go hand it over in a couple of hours?”

“I don’t have anything stolen,” Jinki protested.

“They seem to think otherwise. And that’s why we need to call Jonghyun right away and give him the address that man told me. He’s with the police, Jinki. He’s trained for these situations.”

Jinki set the water down so harshly on the nearby table that liquid sloshed over the side. “We are not going to the police. They’ll get Joon killed.”

“Then what are we going to do?”

Jinki looked around a little helplessly. “I’m going to … I’ll …”

A thought weighed heavily on Minho’s mind.

Minho asked, “Other than the hotel that he and Mir like to stay at, Mir’s home and this apartment, was Joon staying anywhere else? Did he disappear for a couple of nights? Stay with friends?”

Jinki shook his head. “The entire time he only stayed overnight with Mir. He came back here every other time. Why?”

Minho gave a look around the small apartment. “Because your cousin very stupidly stole something important or valuable from some dangerous people, and my guess is that he hid it in the safest place he could think of, with the least suspicious person he knew. So we have six hours to find whatever it is he stole.”

“You think he put it here?” Jinki asked.

“I don’t know for sure,” Minho admitted, hands out in front of him. “But we have to look, because we don’t have nearly enough time to make it to where Mir lives and back before sundown. So it has to be here.”

They tore apart the apartment. It took a little under an hour, and the destruction was scattered around them by the time they’d deduced there were no suitcases of money or precious pearls laying around. 

“There’s nothing here,” Jinki said, his voice distressed. 

Nearby, exhausted, Minho asked, “Do you remember that time that time someone was in your apartment? They trashed it and we all thought it was just some burglar looking for something to make a quick profit off?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Minho looked around the apartment once more. “What if it wasn’t some random guy? What if they weren’t trashing the place on purpose, either? What if they were looking for something?”

Jinki frowned, “But that happened before Joon ever came to visit.”

“Did it?” Minho wondered, “You didn’t actually pick him up from the airport, right? Who’s to say he wasn’t already in the country and just didn’t tell you.”

Jinki pinched his brow. “I don’t know, Minho. But how does any of this matter? I don’t know what Joon stole. I can’t find it, and it’s possible that even if I did find it, I wouldn’t know I was looking at it. That’s if it’s even here, and I’m not convinced Joon would even risk bringing something into this apartment.”

“I still think we should call the police.”

Determinedly, Jinki said, “I won’t let you, Minho. Joon will die.”

Minho shot back, “You think they’re not going to kill him either way? He stole from them. I have a feeling they’re going to take that personally.”

“Don’t say that!” Jinki stormed off towards his bedroom and slammed the door. 

“I’m sorry for being the voice of reason!” Minho slumped back and entertained the idea of calling the police anyway, without or without Jinki’s approval. 

The two of them sat in limbo for another hour or so, Jinki not emerging from his room and Minho too afraid to leave him alone.

“Minho,” Jinki said, emerging from the bedroom somewhat tentatively after that. “I have an account at the bank. It’s not my main account and I don’t think anyone but me knows about it, but maybe Joon found out. The account usually doesn’t have any activity, but it would be a good place to hide a lot of money without anyone knowing.”

“What about the account number and password?” Minho asked. It also seemed doubtful as the voice on the phone had said property, and not money. But they didn’t have any other leads.

Jinki looked depressed. “If he went snooping around here, he could probably find it. And he could guess the password. He knows me well enough. He knows what day I first came to the boy’s home and met him.”

Minho hated to be a killjoy, but he had to say what he was thinking, “The voice on the phone was specific that Joon had taken property. He didn’t say anything about money.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Jinki asked, an edge to his tone. “Because we’ve turned my place upside down, and we found nothing of value. I don’t know what else to do.”

“Me either,” Minho admitted. “So let’s go to the bank.”

Traffic was horrible, and as the time leeched away with them making no progress, Minho could fee Jinki’s grip on the situation slipping away. 

Their problems were further compounded by no progress being made at the bank, and even more traffic on the way back.

“How will I tell Mir?” Jinki asked when they were back at the apartment. He trailed along the hallway with his socked feet dragging against the floor. 

“He didn’t call you,” Minho observed quietly. “He was supposed to call you.”

Jinki hadn’t heard him apparently, disappearing back into his bedroom, but at least not closing the door behind him.

“Jinki,” Minho called after him, following. “We have to seriously consider calling the police now. We’re not going to find what they want, we don’t have any way to contract those people, and the police are your cousin’s best shot at getting out of this alive. I know you’re scared, but we have to make the right call.”

The sound of something shattering had Minho running, and then skidding to a stop in time to see Jinki grab one of his jade figurines and toss it on the floor. It joined one that had already been thrown and splintered off into tons of pieces.

“What are you doing?” Minho asked, reaching for Jinki’s wrist before he could throw another.

“He said to remember him,” Jinki shouted angrily. “On the phone. That idiot. He said I had plenty of things to remember him by.” Jinki wrestled his way out Minho’s grip and picked up another figure. “But why would I want to remember someone who’d do something like this to me?”

“Jinki!”

Minho jumped as the third figure smashed to the ground.

“I don’t want his memories, Minho. I don’t want his presents. I just want him. I just--”

“Jinki.” Minho gripped his shoulder hard. “Stop.”

“I’m tired of doing--”

“Stop!”

Jinki froze and Minho pointed down towards their feet.

“What are those?” Jinki asked breathlessly. 

Minho wiggled his toes, trying not to step on shards of jade, but equally trying to comprehend what else he was seeing. “Those,” he said finally, unable to deny and kneeling down for a better look, “are diamonds. A lot of diamonds.”

Minho caught one between his fingers and held it up to Jinki who questioned. “Diamonds?” They were scattered all over the floor, gleaming under the lights.

“The better question isn’t what they are,” Minho decided, “but why they were in one of your jade figures.”

Jinki let the quarter inch diamond rest in his palm as he said, “I’m pretty sure diamonds are not supposed to be in my figurines.”

Minho looked at the remains of the two other statues. “There weren’t diamonds in the first two you smashed.”

“What about the others?” Jinki gestured at the other dozen figurines that were on the nearby shelf. 

Slowly, Jinki said, “I told you once that friends buy me these jade figures? I mean, they do, that’s not a lie, but I don’t keep those in here. These are the ones that Joon’s bought me. It’s kind of our thing. He buys me jade figures. These are all from him.”

Minho picked up a nearby figure. “You know what we have to do.”

Jinki nodded and plucked the figure out of Minho’s hand. “Break them all.”

Minho told himself he was not getting a slight bit of pleasure from the act.

As they smashed the statues onto the ground, trying to control the spill of diamonds, it was obvious that they had a serious problem. Not all the figurines contained diamonds, but most of them did, and the total worth of the amount was staggeringly high.

“Wait!” Jinki called out, stepping over a grouping of diamonds to stop Minho from throwing one of the last statues. “Not that one!”

“Why not?” Minho frowned.

Jinki took it carefully from his hand, holding it almost protectively. “You gave me this one. And unless you’re in the thievery business with Joon, we’re not breaking this one.”

“I forgot,” Minho said, taking a better look at the figuring. “Thanks for stopping me.”

Jinki only nodded.

Half an hour later the jade had been cleaned up and they were left with a sizable pile of diamonds on Jinki’s bedspread. 

Flatly, Minho said, “Your cousin is stupider than I thought, Jinki.”

Surprisingly, Jinki echoed he statement. Then asked, “Why wouldn’t he just tell me where the diamonds were on the phone? I could have gotten them right way. Why was he so elusive?”

Minho reached for a diamond, turning it over in his fingers. “Maybe he didn’t want you to actually give them back. Seems to me he wasn’t planning on it, whether they caught him or not.”

“Then why give them to me? Why steal them in the first place, and then why give them to me?” 

“I guess we’ll just have to ask him that.” Minho wrapped the diamonds up in one of Jinki’s nearby scarves, tying the knot tightly. “But don’t expect me not to fight with your cousin after this. I think we’re way past playing nice.”

Jinki said deftly, “You may need to hold me back this time.”

Between the searching, traveling, and traffic, sunset was coming up on them quickly, and they still needed time to get all the way across Seoul to the address provided.

“I have to get something first,” Minho said, taking Jinki and the diamonds to a secure lockbox fifteen minutes away. From the lockbox he pulled out a black case and then walked briskly back to the car. 

“What’s in there?” Jinki asked the second Minho was back in the car.

Minho sighed and requested, “You have to promise not to freak out okay?”

“I’m way past freaked out already, Minho.”

With nimble fingers Minho quickly put the numerical code into the box and popped it open to reveal a secured gun and one pack of ammo. “This,” he said deliberate and slow, “is Rosie.”

“You should not have that,” Jinki said shakily. “How do you have that?”

There was an additional locking mechanism keeping the gun in the case and Jinki watched as Minho entered a different code than the one that had opened the box. Then he pulled the gun free and inspected it thoroughly. 

“It wasn’t easy to get this,” Minho said, seemingly satisfied with the condition of the gun. “I had to apply three times before my license was granted, and even though Jonghyun won’t admit it, I think he had something with that approval.”

Truth be told, Minho hadn’t ever considered owning a gun until a year previous when he and Kibum had started cutting their bills closer than ever before and had to consider taking some of the more dangerous cases they usually passed on. Applying for a gun license based on a necessity for personal safety wasn’t unheard of, but Minho had never known of anyone to actually get approved. The background check required before his approval had taken almost twice as long as the classes to make his handling the gun as safe as possible.

Taemin still didn’t know that the gun existed and Kibum practically refused to acknowledge it existed, even if he realized the occasional need for the safety it provided. Maybe Minho had jokingly named it Rosie in an effort to make Kibum feel a bit more easy about it. But no matter what, the gun remained a sore subject between Minho and Kibum.

“But all civilian guns are supposed to be kept in police or military possession,” Jinki pointed out. “You should have had to go to the police station to pick that gun up.”

Minho slotted the clip into the gun, then put it safely back in the case. “Hold this,” Minho said, passing the black object over to Jinki. “And stop looking like it’s got a mind of its own. The safety is on, I promise. And, uh, for the record, this gun is still at the police station. I mean … theoretically it’s there.”

“Obviously not in practice,” Jinki remarked, holding the case awkwardly. “It must really pay off to have friends in the police.”

Minho started the car. “You have no idea. Now let’s go get your cousin back.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I’ve never been here before,” Jinki said as the sun was setting behind them and they came upon the provided address. “I’ve never been to this part of Seoul.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Minho said. He’d never been either, and that was probably because it wasn’t exactly the best part of town. Minho had avoided the area on purpose, forbidding Taemin to go within a twenty minutes of it and knowing very well the kind of reputation it had.

“It’s there,” Jinki pointed out, tracing his finger to a large building with blacked out windows and a rusted infrastructure. “And it does not look inviting.”

Minho parked the car, and shielding his eyes from the setting sun, took a deep breath.

“Of course it doesn’t,” he told Jinki. “You see anyone lurking around?”

Minho pulled out his phone, flipping through his contact information until he found Jonghyun’s number. With Jinki distracted he sent out a quick text, hoping it would be received right away.

“No,” Jinki replied. “I think we’re alone out here.” He darted to Minho’s side.

“When we get in there, you stay behind me, okay?” Minho said, tucking the gun behind his belt and out of sight. He looked over to Jinki sternly. “If things go bad I want you out of the line of fire.”

“But--”

“No buts.” Minho watched the way Jinki held the diamonds to his chest. “If the worst happens, I need a clean shot. I have the training, and I’m competent in my ability, but I won’t risk hitting you, and I don’t want to have to hesitate until you get out of the way. Jinki, I don’t think they’re going to just let us walk out of there. We’re probably going to need some insurance.”

“Okay,” Jinki grumbled, falling in just behind him. “But I don’t like it.”

Jinki could not like it all he wanted, Minho thought, as long as he stayed behind him.

The man with the scarred face was waiting for them. He and half a dozen other men were scattered along the inside of the building, each looking more menacing than the one before. It was not lost on Minho how a good deal of them were blocking the other available exits, and rest were slightly out of his line of sight. 

Minho’s hopes were falling fast.

“We have what you want,” Minho said, feeling sweat already pooling at the small of his back. He hoped his nerves weren’t showing on his face. “The diamonds. Diamonds, I add, that you could have told us about on the phone. Neither of us are involved in this. Neither of us knew that diamonds were stolen.”

From behind Minho, Jinki demanded, “Where’s my cousin? Where’s Joon?”

The scarred man said simply, “Diamonds first.”

Minho shook his head, stopping Jinki from moving. “We want proof that Joon is alive, and then you get proof that we have what we claim to. That’s fair, because out of all of us, Jinki and I are the more trustworthy. And I dare you to deny that.”

Minho could see people shuffling around in his peripheral and he fought the urge to look away from the man in front of him. He was obviously in charge and something told Minho it would be a bad idea to look away.

“Joon!”

Minho grabbed desperately for Jinki as he rushed forward but he was too slow. He could only stand his in place, refusing to give up the little ground he had, watching as two men tossed a bloodied and battered Joon onto the ground nearby. Jinki reached him in seconds, demanding if he was okay.

“Why?” Joon demanded, lisping as the spoke. It was a moment more before he turned his head and Minho could see the cause of his lisp in the manner of several broken teeth and bloody lips. “You idiot, Minho!”

“Me?” Miho asked aloud, surprised.

Joon fought to get himself up to his knees, breathing hard enough to indicate a serious injury. “How could you let him come?”

The scarred man said roughly, “He’s alive. You have your proof. Now, the diamonds.”

Jinki pulled his jacket down by the zipper and pulled free the scarf of diamonds. He handed it off easily to a nearby man and went back to fussing over his cousin. 

“There,” Minho said, his voice echoing in the building’s high ceiling. “You have your diamonds. Now let us leave.”

The scarred man clicked his tongue and said, “Behavior isn’t simply ignored because guilt is recognized.”

With a desperate tone, Joon begged, “I know I did wrong. I take full responsibility. But Onew didn’t know anything about what I stole. He didn’t know what he had. He’s innocent.” Joon’s eyes narrowed at Jinki. “Why did you come? You should have left me.”

“To what?” Jinki demanded harshly, “I should have left you to be hurt some more?”

“It seems unlikely you are innocent,” the scarred man said.

“We found the diamonds by accident,” Minho argued. “And for the record, I don’t even like Joon. I don’t like him at all, so I could have gone to the police. I could have brought them down on you without a second thought to his welfare. But I didn’t. I came here. I brought you your diamonds. I righted a wrong.”

Minho slid his feet a bit more apart, anchoring himself more firmly as a man bent to whisper something into the scarred man’s ear. 

That couldn’t be good.

“You claim to be innocent?” the scarred man asked, “and yet you’re just as much a thief as my former associate.”

“What?” Minho said, looking over to Jinki. 

The response was swift. “You’re short. There are several karats missing.”

“That’s all we had,” Jinki insisted. “We didn’t keep any back.”

The scarred man remarked, “I believe you need motivation to return the entirety of what was taken.”

With a flick of the scarred man’s wrist two men came into view, dragging a limp Mir. He had a strong discoloration to his temple area that would likely bruise within a day, and was barely conscious as his feet slid along the dirty floor of the building.

“I’m very good at motivating people,” the scarred man said, lifting a gun that Minho hadn’t even seen him reach for. “There are several areas of the body that can sustain the impact of a bullet without causing severe blood loss. Many, in fact, before the person in question is incapacitated.” The gun turned towards Mir.

Joon threw himself forward, screaming for Mir as Minho reached for his own pistol, never more thankful for his flawless reflexes. His fingers found the trigger easily and he had his gun pointed at the scarred man before Jinki could press himself fully over Joon to keep him in place. 

“I’m not going to let you shoot him,” Minho said, his arm steady as he lined the barrel up with the scarred man’s head. He could hear the click of other firearms coming out, and he knew he was outnumbered, but there was nothing else he thought he could do. Maybe the scarred man would value his own life over a theft. 

“You are vastly outnumbered,” the scarred man remarked. 

Minho nodded, feeling Jinki’s gaze on his body. “I understand that. And when everyone starts firing, I assume I’ll go down right away. But it won’t be before you do.”

“Mir!” Joon called out again. “Don’t hurt him! He didn’t know anything! I never told him anything!”

The scarred man looked more amused than anything else. “You are confident in that assertion?”

Minho shrugged, hand steady. “I’ll chance it. So we can do that, and both of us can die, or you can take your diamonds and live to fight again.”

The scarred man shook his head slowly. “The imbalance is too much. Maybe I’ll take my chances as well.”

“I’ll stay,” Joon cut in, pausing to spit a clump of blood out on the ground. “Mir and Onew go and I’ll stay. I stole from you. I’m the one, not them.”

Jinki said shrilly, “I’m not leaving you behind!”

Minho’s arm began to burn from holding the gun up perfectly. But refusing to show the strain, he told the scarred man, “I told you earlier that I could have called the police the second we found the diamonds, but we didn’t. I just didn’t say anything about calling the police afterwards. So you can let us go now, or we can hang around and wait for them to show. Your accent is thick and Korean is obviously not your first language. And I’m guessing you’re not in the country legally, right? Not to mention your very questionable behavior, including kidnapping and extortion. All of that put together tells me that the police will likely flag you right away, and then it’ll be straight to jail for you. Chew on that. I don’t know you. I don’t care who you are. Your business is not my business. And if you give me what I want--what I’m proposing, I will wipe this from my mind completely.

Minho nearly held his breath waiting for the scarred man to think over his words. He desperately needed the man to believe him. This was a situation that Minho couldn’t see any other way out of, and he had to keep Jinki safe. He had to get Mir to a hospital. Joon … he’d already admitted to something Minho couldn’t save him from. But if Minho could get the others away, he could bring the police down on the warehouse, and maybe do it just fast enough to rescue Joon. 

Then finally, after an agonizing wait, the scarred man said, “Joon stays. You can take the others.”

It wasn’t the outcome Minho knew Jjinki would be okay with, and he didn’t know how to make things okay for Jinki, but it was better than all of them dying. He hoped Jinki had sense enough to do what was necessary to save Mir. 

“No!” Jinki shouted, desperation in his voice.

“Jinki!” Minho snapped.

Joon’s head bowed in defeat and Minho understood.

“I am not letting them have my cousin!”

Minho’s arm dropped as he saw Jinki jump up to his feet and smash into the man nearest him, wrestling for the gun in his hands. Minho turned his attention back to the scarred man a second too late and there was a burning pain in him before he was falling backwards. 

Gunfire. Minho heard more gunfire and he was certain he was about to die. He waited for it.

It just never seemed to come.

Then eventually, someone bent over him and said, “You’re in trouble, Minho.”

Minho’s eyes were squeezed shut, but he opened them at the feminine voice, first seeing the blood on his arm, and then the face of Jonghyun’s old partner, Lee Chaerin. “Am I in heaven?”

She pursed her lips. “I’m flattered. Now get up.”

His senses came back to him. “Jinki!”

“He’s fine.”

Minho let her help him up into a seated position, and his eyes searched frantically for a second before he spotted a whole and healthy Jinki still bent over his cousin. Then Minho noticed the police officers around them, and the unmoving body of the scarred man.

“CL,” Minho said, addressing her by her nickname. “No offense, because I’m pretty sure you just saved all our lives, but why are you here? How are you here?”

CL knelt down next to him, her pearly white teeth flashing. “I’m probably the only competent officer that Jonghyun knows in the area. He called me when he realized you were about to rush off into danger. You’re very good at finding danger. Jonghyun should be here, before you ask, in about ten minutes. You know traffic.”

“Minho,” Jinki called out, rushing to his side as soon as Minho was on his feet. “You’re hurt!”

“I’m shot,” Minho clarified. “But it’s a graze. I’ll be okay.” He held a hand to his bleeding arm and let Jinki fuss over him, at least until he was distracted away to check on Mir who was slowing coming to his senses.

“You’re the luckiest man I know,” CL said with a laugh. 

It was a far cry from Jonghyun, who said immediately after he saw Minho being attended to by newly arrived paramedics, “You’re the stupidest man I know.”

Minho couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “I know. Thanks for coming.”

Jonghyun scoffed. “What was I supposed to do? Let you get yourself killed ? Key would have my head.” He paused to truly take in the pale sheen to Minho’s face. “Are you okay?”

Minho nodded, looking down to his gauze wrapped bicep. “I need stitches, but it’s not life threatening.” Minho nodded across to one of two ambulances on the scene. “Joon got the tar beat out of him, but he’ll live. And Mir’s okay, too.”

Jonghyun frowned and asked, “Who’s Mir?”

Angrily, Minho realized the scarred man and his associates must have grabbed Mir off the street before he’d even made it to the police station.

“Where’s Onew?” Jonghyun asked, looking around.

One of the ambulances was leaving and Minho gestured to it, saying. “He’s going to ride with Joon to the hospital. I think he’s afraid to let his cousin out of his sight.”

“I bet you regret us not being partners anymore,” CL teased Jonghyun. “Look at all the fun we could be getting into. But you wanted to ride a desk.”

“I don’t remember you being this crazy, CL,” Jonghyun pointed out. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She gave him a victory sign and headed off to talk to a nearby officer.

Jonghyun demanded, “Okay, Minho. You’re going to tell me everything. And then we’re going to go to the hospital to get our questions answered.”

“Fine by me,” Minho said, exhaling deeply. He was ready for everything to be over.

Joon was ridding a heavy painkiller when Jonghyun and Minho finally got their answers. It was almost two full hours after Minho had gotten his stitches, and a hour after Jinki had finally stopped looking at him like he was fragile.

Joon’s words slurred a bit and he was loopy to an amusing degree, but he was still able to talk and fill the gaps. Getting Jinki out of the room was just as impossible as Minho imagined it to be. It was easier to just leave him curled up next to Joon on the bed, hugging his cousin tightly.

With complete professionalism, Jonghyun questioned, “So it is your given statement that for over a year no one noticed that you were smuggling diamonds out from under the noses of the most notorious triad leaders and into this country without any of your Korean contacts noticing either?” He scribbled on an official note pad as he spoke, never looking away from Joon. Minho had seen the look on Jonghyun’s face before. He was looking to root out any lies that might be told to him.

Joon nodded slowly. “It was easier than you think, especially since I know the ins and outs of the system. One diamond here, two there, and shifting the blame is child’s play. I was trusted. I was believed. I wasn’t a suspect until I rushed the process.”

“Why?” Minho cut in. “And why send them to Jinki? Why make him a target?”

Joon took a long drink of water, with the process being a little bit of stretch as he was handcuffed to his hospital bed, then said, “I didn’t do it to make him a target. I did it to make his life better.” He caught his breath after that, his lisp still bad, teeth still mangled. “I didn’t steal those diamonds for myself. I stole them for Onew.”

“For me?” Jinki asked, head rising from Joon’s shoulder. “What?”

“For you,” Joon confirmed. “You … your whole life you’ve worked hard. You work and work and work, and you never get the payoff you should. You live in a cramped apartment and can’t even afford a car. You are so deserving, but you never receive. I wanted you to have the things you deserved. I was going to tell you where I’d hidden the diamonds after things cooled down. I didn’t mean to get you hurt. I’m ashamed.”

“You shouldn’t have felt obligated to give me a better life,” Jinki said, resting his head back on Joon’s shoulder. “I never asked for better. I never wanted better.”

Minho crossed his arms. “What about Jinki almost getting hit by the car? And the person who broke into his apartment?”

“It’s all my fault,” Joon confessed. “By the time I left China they knew I’d stolen the diamonds. They assumed I’d come to Korea to hide, maybe just until I could get further away, but they also knew I had ties over here. That car almost hitting Onew was a warning for me to show myself, and his apartment was them taking things into their own hands.”

“But they didn’t find the diamonds,” Jonghyun said.

Joon agreed, “They didn’t. They thought maybe Onew didn’t have them after that, and they turned their attention to Mir. When I realized they were starting to harass and threaten him over something he had no idea about, I had to come out of hiding.”

There were more explanations from Joon, about how he’d been able to buy himself more time to keep Jinki and Mir out of the line of fire, promising the diamonds plus interest, and wagering his own life on payment. 

“Did you really think they were just going to leave Jinki alone once you disappeared with Mir?” Minho asked roughly, ignoring the look Jinki shot him. “They would have come after him again. You would have only made things worse for him by disappearing with your boyfriend.”

“I thought I could handle it,” Joon said simply. “I was stupid.”

“You’re right you were,” Jinki said, pinching him viciously, no sympathy on his face when Joon gave a loud groan of pain. “You’re an idiot.”

There was a sharp knock to the door and then Mir was being escorted in by a nearby police officer. 

“Mir,” Joon breathed out, reaching for him. “Are you okay? They wouldn’t let me see you earlier. I was worried.”

Mir was a little unsteady on his feet, but he made his way over to Joon’s side easily enough, leaning on the railing and reaching for his hand. “I’m okay. And if Onew hadn’t told you already, you’re an idiot.”

“I’ve been called that,” Joon assured. “But if it makes you feel better, you can call me an idiot too.”

Jinki asked Jonghyun suddenly, “Is Joon going to go to jail? I know he broke the law, but … how much trouble is he in? Technically he only stole things that were already stolen. And Minho and I got them back for you.”

Jonghyun replied firmly, “You’ll have to go. There’s no getting around it. But you were working in a very extensive smuggling ring for a good amount of time. With the amount of information you know, and the faces you can put names to, if you cooperate, there’s a chance we can get your sentence reduced. It depends on who you help bring in and what kind of damage it does to their operation.”

Joon nodded in acceptance. “I understand.”

“Joon,” Mir said sadly. 

“Mir.” Joon squeezed Mir’s hand. “What I did was wrong. I accept responsibility. And I know I’m going to prison. It isn’t fair to ask you to wait for me, so I won’t.”

Mir rolled his eyes and said, “You think after all those years you waited for me to run away with you, than I wouldn’t wait for you in return?”

Joon’s face scrunched up a bit, his eyes going wet, and Minho knew they were going to be okay. Maybe there’d be awkward holidays for the four of them after all. 

Jonghyun and Minho left the other three to themselves a minute later and stepped out into the hallway.

“Crazy,” Minho said, shaking his head. 

Jonghyun laughed. “This isn’t what you thought you were getting when you got involved with Onew, right?”

“Not even close,” Minho chuckled. “But I think we’ve put the worst behind us. And I guess everyone has that crazy in-law who’s a party crasher. Mine is just a little more … thorough in his abilities.”

“Still,” Jonghyun said, “you know what’s bothering me?”

Minho shook his head.

“According to the diamond estimates we got from some of the men now in custody, there really is a sizable amount missing from what Jinki and you found. And no one can come up with where those diamonds might be. It seems like they just vanished into thin air, which you and I both know is a ridiculous notion.”

“You think Joon still has them?” Minho asked. “Tucked away somewhere?”

“I don’t know,” Jonghyun said honestly. “But something tells me they’re not going to surface anytime soon.”

That was something Minho had to agree with. But neither did he care where those diamonds were. Everything paled next to the knowledge that the main threat to Jinki was gone, and the person Minho loved wasn’t getting ready to burry a cousin. As far as Minho was concerned, he couldn’t ask for more.

Six weeks later, with a brand new air conditioner humming quietly, filling Minho and Kibum’s office space with blessedly chilly air, Jinki raised a cup filled with champagne and demanded, “To Taemin! Because we all knew he was destined to be brilliant and show up everyone.”

Taemin blushed madly, cider in his own cup, pushing playfully at Jinki, demanding, “Stop making it such a big deal, Onew.”

Minho chuckled loudly as Kibum all but shouted, “A big deal?” Instead of a drink in hand, Kibum had Taemin’s college acceptance letter. He’d hardly put it down since it had arrived the day before. “Taemin, do you have any idea what a big deal this needs to be?”

As Kibum continued to rave, reaching out for Taemine, Minho put an easy arm around Jinki’s shoulders. Taemin gave a shout and ducked around Kibum, making for Jonghyun with a demand for the older man to hide him.

“I’m really proud of Taemin,” Jinki said quietly, pressing a quick kiss to Minho’s jaw line. “Early admission into Yonsei University? That’s incredible. Not only did he test in the top five percentile, but he gave an amazing presence at his interview.”

It really was incredible, Minho supposed. But Taemin had always been smart, and when he could focus himself long enough on something to put real time and dedication in, he was absolutely brilliant. Minho had never felt prouder in his life, or more content, either.

“No, Key!” Taemin wailed desperately as Kibum pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, Jonghyun laughing loudly. “Onew! Help me!”

This was it, Minho realized. This was what happiness was.

“Excuse me,” Jinki said, playfully ducking under Minho’s arm. “I believe I’m needed.”

Jinki took off towards Taemin, sweeping him up in his own hug, holding him still for Key as Taemin shouted about betrayal.

Things weren’t perfect. He and Jinki were still working on their relationship, and while they’d made great strides over the past few weeks, there was plenty more room for improvement. Neither would Taemin’s university pay for itself, which meant more stress for himself and Kibum. Plus, they were only beginning the first stages of the trial Joon would likely be wrapped up in for years to come. No doubt Jinki would find the entire process trying at best.

But as Minho looked around him, he could only see the faces of people he loved. He was going to marry Jinki. Minho had never been more sure of anything in his life. He and Jinki were going to get married and have a family and grow old together. Kibum and Jonghyun looked at each other like they were half a moment away from marital bliss themselves. And Taemin was just beginning the most amazing time of his life, and Minho had all the confidence in the world that he’d have a spectacular life. 

“Cake!” Taemin demanded, pulling both Kibum and Jinki towards the three tiered white masterpiece that Jinki had insisted upon providing for the occasion. In fact his whole work had catered the small party, providing them with far more food than they could possible eat, not that Minho didn’t think Taemin would try.

“Not bad, right?” Jonghyun asked, coming up to stand by Minho. “All in all?”

Minho’s heart swelled with love as Jinki waved him over, refusing to let Taemin cut the cake until they were all clustered around.

“Not bad,” Minho agreed, head dipping in agreement. “In fact, it’s pretty good.” He made his way quickly to Jinki, and Taemin was cutting into the cake within second.

“Not such a big piece,” Kibum cautioned Taemin. “That’s a lot of sugar.”

Jonghyun protested, “Aw, let him, Key. He deserves it.”

And then miraculously, Minho watched Kibum give a decisive nod and say, “Okay.”

“What’s wrong with your face?” Jinki asked, startling Minho a little.

“Huh?” Minho reached a hand up and felt along his features. Everything seemed fine.

A smile broke across Jinki’s face just after that and he gave Minho a quick kiss. “I just meant I’ve never seen you look this happy before. I can hardly believe it, but all this happiness is making you look even more handsome.”

Minho put both hands on Jinki’s waist, anchoring him in place. Then he leaned down for a forceful, passionate kiss. He felt Jinki almost fall against him, moaning in pleasure and Minho took it as his cue to allow his hands to move further up Jinki’s back, pulling his shirt up a little.

Something cold smashed into the side of Minho’s face.

While Jinki laughed almost hysterically, Kibum gave a devilish grin and wiggled icing covered fingers. “There’ll be none of that here, thank you.”

Minho wiped away cake and icing from his face.

“Minho?” Jinki sobered a little, watching for his reaction.

“Key,” Minho said, his use of Kibum’s nickname seeming to rattle all of the people watching him. “You’d better run.”

“Run?” Kibum echoed faintly.

Minho snatched up the piece of cake from a nearby Jonghyun’s plate. “Run. Now.” Then Minho took off after Kibum at breakneck speed, fully intending to return the favor of cake to the face. 

Kibum gave a loud squeal and dashed away.


	16. Chapter 16

In the sweltering heat of late July, Minho took a long drink from his bottle of water and looked up at the large hill in front of him. There seemed to be hundreds of tiny stone steps leading up to the lookout top where a white gazebo was placed. Climbing a hill in the heat was not something Minho was looking forward to.

“Want me to go with you?” Jinki asked at his side, his own bottle of water in hand.

Minho shook his head. “I don’t want to spook him. Give me fifteen minutes? And keep the hounds at bay.”

Jinki, sporting a brand new hair color, an almost too reddish to be called auburn shade that Minho liked even better than the blond, said, “I’ll see what I can do, but you might be asking for the impossible.” Then Jinki leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. “This is a terrible vacation, by the way. The next time we go away, just the two of us, I want to go somewhere cool.”

Minho bent back in for a second kiss and promised, “We’ll go anywhere you want after this. And thanks for coming. It’s nice to have the extra support.” It was still amazing to him the way Jinki had seemingly dropped everything to accompany him, being a pillar of support that Minho hadn’t known he needed until the very end. That kind of selflessness was indescribable.

Jinki hoisted his backpack up on his shoulders a little more. “Get going then. I’ll head back to the hotel. After you take care of business there, and get back to me, if you’re very lucky, I might not be wearing much. It’s very hot.”

Minho felt his face heat more than the sun was capable of doing. The picture in his mind of a naked Jinki was almost enough to have Minho seeping him up in his arms and racing back to the suite they’d booked. But in the end duty won out, and Minho settled for sending Jinki a longing look. Then he turned and started up the steps.

At the top of the hill Minho got a better look inside the gazebo, and more importantly at the dark haired figure curled up on one of the benches. The man in question was looking out over the landscape, seemingly unaware of Minho’s presence. And Minho had to admit, it was a breathtaking view of the bright blue sea. He could see how one could spend hours just looking, and be distracted enough not to notice they weren’t alone anymore.

“I hope you come to appreciate one day how much time and effort it took to find you,” Minho told him, keeping his voice soft as not to startle him.

That was when Minho got his first real look at Jung Taekwoon.

“Who are you?” Leo asked him warily, finally looking away from the ocean.

The video footage and pictures didn’t do him justice, Minho decided. Leo was beautiful in a classic sort of way, filled with obvious poise. He almost looked something to be revered, or even cherished. Minho was starting to understand how someone like Song could find obsession in him, from the gentle pitch of his voice to the fluid way he moved. 

“My name is Choi Minho,” he introduced, “I’m a private investigator. People hire me for all sorts of reasons, and once in a while, they want me to find someone who’s gone missing.”

Leo was silent and looked away from Minho, back to the sea.

It gave Minho pause to be ignored. He knew Leo wasn’t incapable of understanding what he was saying. What was the problem?

Minho reminded, “It took me a long time to find you.”

Suddenly, Leo said, “You shouldn’t have come.”

Minho sat across from him in the gazebo, happy to be shaded from the sun. “I didn’t have any choice but to come.” He tried to catch Leo’s attention again. “See, I had five desperate guys in my office one day, begging me to just try. And the more I tried, the more invested I became.”

Predictably, Leo had no response. Minho was reminded that N and Ken, among the others, had claimed how quiet Leo was in the general. It didn’t seem to be an exaggeration. Leo was obviously a reserved individual, but probably also scared. He likely hadn’t thought anyone could find him, not with how well he’d hidden himself away from the world.

So Minho tried another tactic, and said softly, “I know what happened to you back in Seoul. I know it all.” A small breeze blew through and Minho’s eyes drifted to the coastline. “I put all the puzzle pieces together, about Song, and what he was doing to you for years.”

Leo visibly flinched at the name and turned back to Minho. “You think you know, but you have no idea.”

“That he stalked you?” Minho asked. “Threatened and assaulted you? I know he intended to hurt the people you love, and that’s why you did everything you could to placate him and keep him away from them. But ultimately he did something so vile to you that you had to run as far away as you could get. I know it all. I watched enough video footage, talked to enough people, and worked through it all. I know everything.”

Silence hung between them uncomfortably. 

“Song won’t be a danger to you anymore,” Minho offered. “If you go back with me, that is. We can go the police, and we can stop him from doing this to anyone else.”

“No,” Leo said in such a tiny voice it nearly broke Minho. “I can’t.”

Minho asked, “What if he does this to someone else?”

Leo shook his head in just the slightest way. “He won’t. He doesn’t care about anyone else.”

Minho sighed. “I told you it took me a long time to find you. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t impossible. He’s looking for you, too. He won’t stop until he finds you. You did a good job of disappearing, but eventually he will show up here, and he’ll hurt you again. You’re not exactly helpless, I know you can defend yourself, but he’s bigger than you are, stronger, and ruthless. What are you going to do when he’s sitting where I am? Run again?”

“I can’t go back.”

Letting himself stretch out on the bench, Minho asked, “Why not?”

The look of shame on Leo’s face was terrible. “Because. I’m … not clean anymore.”

“That’s not true,” Minho argued. “And what happened to you, what Song did to you, it’s unforgivable. It’s terrible and vile. But it isn’t your fault. And I guarantee you that the people who love you, the people who never stopped searching for you even for a day, and I mean the people who were willing to give up their life saving to me to keep me looking for you forever if need be, are not going to care about that. They just want you back. If they cared about that, they wouldn’t have fought so hard to get to you.”

Instead of pressing the issue, Leo wanted to know, “How did you find me?”

“Your sister.”

“My sister?” He said it like he couldn’t imagine it, and Minho didn’t blame him.

“I know,” Minho said, when Leo gave him a look of disbelief. “And let me say, your sister, she’s not very loving. Not very friendly. Not the kind of sister I’d want to have. But ultimately she does care about you, and if it hadn’t been for her pointing me towards Song, I wouldn’t have eventually found you. She knew about him, didn’t she?”

Leo nodded. “She found out by accident.” 

“And that shiny new car of hers, it came from that withdraw you made from the bank, right?”

Again, there was a nod.

Feeling pleased, Minho said, “I went to her once I had all the pieces, less than a week ago. I told her I knew about Song. I knew what he’d done to you, and I was sure she knew where you were. I promised her I’d help keep you safe if I could bring you back, and I meant it. So she told me about the family tips you used to take as a child to Yeosu. There was always a chance you wouldn’t be here, but you’re familiar with the area, and next to Jeju Island it’s the furthest you can get from Seoul. Plus, my gut said this place had pretty good odds. I like to trust my gut. So here we are.”

The breeze was blowing through again as Leo said, “I like it here. It’s quiet.”

“It is nice,” Minho allowed. “But it’s going to suck if I’m stuck here for a long time.”

Leo raised a questioning set of eyebrows.

“Well, I can’t go back without you,” Minho said. “There are too many people who’d kill me on the spot. So I’m stuck here, at least until I can talk you into coming around. I can’t go anywhere until I can convince you that you are desperately wanted by people who love you very much, and that together we can make sure Song can’t hurt you or anyone else again. I’m just hoping that isn’t very long. It’s hot here and my boyfriend is waiting for me back at the hotel.”

In a bout of honesty, Leo said, “I don’t want them to look at me and know. I don’t want them to see. I think they will be able to see, if they only look at me. I see it when I look in the mirror. I see the taint.”

Minho crossed to Leo’s side, sitting beside him. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but they already know what Song did to you. N has three broken fingers to show for it, and Ravi had to make a trip to the hospital to have his foot x-rayed.”

Leo demanded, “Are they okay? How badly are they hurt?” 

It was the first time Minho had seen him truly come alive, but it bode well for Minho getting through to him.

Minho said, “When I eventually convince you to come back with me, you might be going straight into debt with the amount of damages your significant others caused not only to Song’s face, but also his car, his personal belongings, and his apartment itself. They also got him fired from his job, so that’s likely a lawsuit. But they do already know what he did to you that day you disappeared, and they don’t care. They just want you back. They don’t have any judgment, and I promise you, they won’t look at you and see anything but the person they love. They won’t see you as a victim, and they won’t look at you and only see what happened.”

“But--”

The sound of voices shouting cut through the serenity of the location, startling Minho to his feet. Leo followed suit, and the both of them looked down the narrow, stone steps to the landing below.

“Did I mention,” Minho asked, “that when those five guys who were willing to hand over their life saving to me, the savings that you’re all supposed to be using one day to buy a house in the country, found out that I was going to bring you home, they wouldn’t let me go without them?”

Leo took a step back as five distinctive people rushed up the steps, an apologetic Jinki following up behind them.

“I tried,” Jinki said when he got to Minho’s side. “But there were five of them and one of me. I was overpowered before I even got halfway back to the hotel.”

Minho rolled his eyes but hooked a playful arm around Jinki, remarking, “I’m sure you didn’t fight them too hard. You pushed for them to get to come just as much as they did.”

Jinki looked at Minho indignantly, “They waited long enough to be the with the one they love. If it were me, no one would be able to stop me from getting to your side.”

Minho pressed is forehead down against Jinki’s with a loving smile, even as grown men shrieked hysterically around them.

Loudly, Hongbin demanded, “Why would you just leave like that? Do you have any idea how frantic we were?”

Leo seemed lost, caught in the middle of them, looking frantically from one face to another, searching for any hint that Minho’s words had been false.

“If you ever do something this stupid again,” N promised, “I’ll kill you.”

“I missed you so much,” Hyuk wailed.

The six of them were on a pile on the ground quickly after that, sweaty and indistinguishable with arms and legs everywhere. 

“You’re crushing me,” Leo’s voice squeaked out.

“Good!” Ravi said, rolling on top of him more purposely. “Ken, help me get his legs! We’ll carry him back ourselves.”

N chastised, “Ravi, watch your foot!”

Ravi stuck his tongue out at the older man, but stilled as Leo reached delicately for the brace covered appendage, asking quietly if he was okay and if it hurt.

Kisses seemed to be flying left and right after that, and Minho thought it probably should have been odd, watching five people share something that Minho had only experienced with one partner at a time, but it really wasn’t.

“They’re something else,” Jinki said, happily tucked into Minho’s side. 

“They are.” Minho could already see the smile breaking out onto Leo’s face. It looked out of place for a second, and then it looked perfect. “And something tells me, they’re going to be okay.” 

“You have to make a call?” Jinki asked, watching Minho reach into his pocket for his phone.

Minho nodded. “I promised a friend I’d let her know when I solved this one. She’s invested too.” After a moment’s pause, he told Jinki, “Her name is Sulli, and she’s really important to me. I’ll tell you about her on the way home, okay?” He supposed this was the last step. This was the last thing he had to share with Jinki before he could truly open the last bit of his heart to the man he loved.

“Okay,” Jinki said easily. 

“I got his arm!” N cried out, “Get his other leg, Hongbin!” The kisses seemed to be over now, and Minho laughed as the boys redoubled their efforts in pulling Leo from where they’d found him.

“Should we help?” Jinki asked, watching the five boys physically lift Leo from the ground and start to carry him away. N seemed to be giving the orders more than anything else, cradling his injured hand to his chest, and Ravi was hopping along, but they managed to make it work.

“Leo, or the others?”

Jinki laughed and tugged Minho after the boys. “Come on. I don’t want to miss this.”

Phone tucked in his hand, Minho let Jinki pull him after the group, a smile so wide on his face it actually hurt. It was a good hurt.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

And thus ends the story! I promise, no more cliffhangers and no more questions. And with that in mind, I want know what everyone thought. This is the time, whether you’ve been a faithful reader and reviewer from the beginning, or just a lurker (and there’s nothing wrong with that). I want to hear form you. What did you like best? What did you like least? Tell me about your favorite parts, what worked for you and what didn’t. I want to know how this story made you feel, and if you’re completely satisfied. Because we’re at the end, I genuinely want to know. Tell me everything.

That said, I want to seriously thank each and every person who read this, subscribed, comments or hung around until the very end. This was my first foray into the world of kpop and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous at first. Kpop and its fans can be intimidating, to say the least, but I ended up having a great time and meeting some awesome people.

Once more, thank you so much to everyone. I appreciate all the comments, support, and even the lurkers. I write for myself, because I enjoy it, but getting to share it and make other people happy, is something pretty special.


End file.
